Regret Never Comes First
by Naratemari7
Summary: Bertahun-tahun Uraraka Ochaco mengunci rapat-rapat hatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia izinkan masuk hanyalah Midoriya Izuku. Bakugou Katsuki harusnya tahu itu, kan? Namun ia mendobrak masuk hati gadis itu. Memaksa Uraraka jatuh cinta padanya. Keduanya sama-sama patah hati. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Mereka berharap kesalahan yang sama tidak akan terulang kembali.
1. Ch 1: Bertemu Kembali

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get faster update information)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

_._

_Ketika waktu semakin membuatku tegar_

_Ketika hati mulai menebal akan rasa sepi_

_Aku yakin jika diriku mulai bisa beradaptasi_

_Pada terbiasanya aku tanpa kamu_

_Pada kehadiranmu yang tak lagi ada.._

_._

Panas terik. Ochaco selalu benci perjalanan di siang hari. Jika bukan karena cuti kerjanya yang singkat, ia tidak akan terburu-buru memesan tiket kembali ke Tokyo dan berangkat siang ini. Alasan ia mengambil cuti tiga hari adalah untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Osaka. Kesehatan ayahnya akhir-akhir ini menurun dan tak mungkin baginya untuk tidak khawatir.

Ia memilih transportasi kereta _shinkansen_ untuk perjalanan pulangnya dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam.

Ochaco melakukan _boarding_ lima menit sebelum keberangkatan. Ia pun masuk ke gerbong _shinkansen_-nya dan mendapati hampir semua kursi kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang tertera di tiketnya dan membuka ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

Setelahnya ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menengok kearah luar kereta dari jendela disampingnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan sebagian mulai memasuki gerbong _shinkansen_ yang ditempati wanita berusia 28 tahun itu.

Ia memegang pelipisnya. Rasa pusing sedikit menderanya. Sejujurnya ia belum ingin kembali dan berharap masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keduaorangtuanya. Meskipun keadaan ayahnya sudah jauh membaik, tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang.

_"Ochaco, ayah sudah sehat lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan segera kembalilah ke Tokyo. Bagaimanapun masyarakat membutuhkanmu. Jika ayah dan ibumu ada waktu, kami akan ke Tokyo sesegera mungkin"_, itulah pesan yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya.

Padahal jika saja ayahnya memintanya sedikit lebih lama lagi tinggal di rumah, Ochaco tanpa ragu akan menyanggupinya dan meminta perpanjangan cuti dengan alasan darurat.

Pandangannya kini mengarah ke tulisan Osaka yang terpampang di berbagai sudut di stasiun itu. Mendengar kata "Osaka" selalu identik pada dua hal penting dalam hidup Ochaco.

"Orangtuanya" dan,.. laki-laki itu.

Ochaco menghela napas. Teringat sedikit saja membuatnya sakit. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sudah terjadi enam tahun lalu masih menyakitinya hingga sekarang.

Ochaco selalu merenungkannya enam tahun ini. Hidup tak selalu bisa sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sesering apapun ia berdoa, selama apapun ia berharap, penyesalan akan tetap datang di akhir. Laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah melihat dan mencintainya lagi.

Matanya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dadanya sesak. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Ochaco langsung mengambil obat yang selalu dibawanya di tas dan menelan dua kapsul sekaligus.

Setelah beberapa detik napasnya kembali teratur. Ochaco berusaha menepis segala memori yang mulai mengaitkan ingatannya dengan laki-laki itu.

Tak lama perhatiannya teralih pada seorang pria bertopi hitam yang tengah berlari kearah pintu masuk gerbong kereta yang dinaikinya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Tinggal satu menit sebelum pintu kereta ditutup. Ochaco memasang maskernya dan bersender pada ujung kursi bermaksud untuk tidur sebentar.

Seorang pria mendatangi kursi disebelah Ochaco dan menaruh ranselnya di bagasi atas Ochaco. Ia pun duduk dan melirik ke wanita disebelahnya. Sadar ada yang menempati kursi disebelahnya membuat Ochaco membuka mata dan mendapati pria bertopi hitam tadi kini ada disampingnya.

"Ba..Bakugou..-kun?", Ochaco terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Hoo, Uraraka, ya", ucap pria itu sedikit terkejut namun berhasil ditutupinya.

_Di mesin berjalan ini_

_Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan_

_Dari ribuan orang yang bisa saja datang_

_Apa harus kamu yang menempati kursi kosong disampingku?_

_Kucoba mengelak_

_Bukan, itu bukan dia!_

_Hanya saja ekspresi itu_

_Membuatku yakin jika ini semua nyata_

_Jika yang kutemui adalah kamu_

Shinkansen itu akhirnya bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

"Su-sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Bakugou-kun?", Ochaco tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang baru semenit lalu ia pikirkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uraraka? Bukankah kau masih tinggal di Tokyo?", tanya Bakugou.

"...", Ochaco hanya diam. Masih mengamati laki-laki itu seolah ia merasa tidak akan mungkin dipergoki.

"Sialan! Kau tidak mendengarku hah?!", Bakugou merasa diacuhkan.

"_Go-gomen_, Bakugou-kun! Aku masih tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini", Ochaco merasa malu karena kedapatan melamun mengamati laki-laki disampingnya itu. Namun ekspresinya berubah sendu mengingat bagaimana jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu", ucap Bakugou.

Ochaco mulai menyadari luka di dahi Bakugou yang sengaja ditutupi menggunakan topi hitam itu. Tanpa sadar Ochaco melepas topi Bakugou dan benar saja, ada bekas luka yang cukup parah dan masih diperban disana.

Bakugou terperanjat dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Bakugou-kun, ada apa dengan dahimu?", tanya Ochaco.

"Apa urusanmu, sialan! Ini hanya luka kecil yang kudapatkan saat bertugas!", Bakugou langsung mengambil topinya dari Ochaco dan memakainya kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, Bakugou-kun", Ochaco terlihat sangat khawatir dan ekspresi ini berhasil tertangkap mata Bakugou.

Bakugou memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada _villain_ yang berhasil melukai dahi seorang Bakugou Katsuki", lanjut Ochaco.

"_Temeee_... Berhentilah berbicara!", kesalnya.

Ochaco tertawa kecil. Ia sungguh merindukan momen-momen seperti ini, dimana ia menggoda laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sesaat hening. Tak ada yang melontarkan sepatah katapun.

Bakugou memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Ochaco sibuk menenangkan hatinya. Ada sebesit perasaan bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang pernah/mungkin masih dicintainya hingga saat ini, namun perasaan sakit dan rasa bersalah nyatanya lebih mendominasi pikiran Sang Gadis Gravitasi.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di Osaka?", tanya Bakugou dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Osaka adalah tempat tinggalku dan keluargaku sejak kecil. Ayahku sedang sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan pulang menengok keadaannya", jelas Ochaco.

Sekian lama Bakugou mengenal Uraraka Ochaco, baru kali ini ia mendengar bahwa asal gadis itu adalah Osaka, tempat yang sudah 6 tahun ini ditinggalinya.

"Hoo. Begitu", Bakugou hanya merespon seadanya.

Terlintas sesuatu yang membuat Ochaco sangat ingin menanyakannya ke putra semata wayang keluarga Bakugou itu.

Namun, masihkah pantas ia untuk menanyakannya?

_Hatiku sakit, remuk tak bersisa_

_Perasaanku hampa_

_Sepatah kata ingin kuucapkan, menyebut namamu dengan ceria_

_Namun pita suaraku tersayat_

_Oleh fakta yang selalu coba kuhindari_

_Oleh sayatan lama yang dulu hilang dan kini kembali_

"_Nee_, Bakugou-kun. Sejak kau pindah ke Osaka, kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi datang ke acara reuni kelas kita? Padahal teman-teman sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu".

..._Termasuk aku_.

"Aku tidak punya waktu", jawab Bakugou singkat.

"Hmm. Begitukah?"

"Bakugou-kun...", lanjut Ochaco. Bakugou membuka matanya. "A-apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Melissa-san?

Bakugou menghela napas. Ia seolah tau wanita itu akan menanyakan hal ini cepat atau lambat.

"Aku sudah lama berpisah dengannya", jawab Bakugou singkat.

Ochaco terkejut mendengarnya. Seolah semua bayangan di pikirannya tentang Bakugou Katsuki dan Melissa Shield yang sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia melebur seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan kalian?", tanyanya tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mendengarnya darimana, tapi kami dulu memang pernah merencanakannya. Tapi semua selanjutnya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Kami membatalkannya dan memilih berhenti di tengah jalan", ucap Bakugou panjang lebar.

"Ta..tapi kenapa...?", padahal Ochaco selama ini selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuknya dan membayangkan kehidupan Bakugou yang sempurna karena telah menikahi gadis secantik dan sesempurna Melissa Shield.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu, sialan!", ketus Bakugou.

Uraraka kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Namun ia cukup yakin kali ini bukan karena penyakit asmanya. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Bakugou-kun.."

"..."

"Apa kau tau? Selama ini aku sangat merindukanmu, Bakugou-kun", jantung Bakugou seolah menjeda, ia menoleh ke wanita disampingnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang"

"_Teme_,.."

"Aku masih berharap..seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali ke 8 tahun yang lalu,.."

"Saat itu..aku akan menyadari perasaanku lebih cepat. Kita mungkin bisa bahagia sekarang", Uraraka tersenyum, sedetik kemudian air mata menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

Tangan Bakugou terkepal kuat, seolah berharap itu bisa menahannya dari mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya (menurutnya) ia ucapkan pada wanita itu.

"Berhenti mengada-ngada, sialan! **Kau membuatku muak**", Bakugou beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah toilet. Meninggalkan Ochaco yang semakin terisak tanpa suara.

Bakugou membuka topinya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin toilet. Kepalanya seolah berputar mem-_flashback_ semua yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Uraraka Ochaco bertahun-tahun silam.

Tak dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia pernah memiliki perasaan yang dalam kepada gadis itu. Namun itu sudah lama. Enam tahun ini ia sudah berjuang keras menutup lubang di hatinya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Uraraka? Jangan bercanda!

**...**


	2. Ch 2: Cinta yang Sulit

**A My Hero Academia Fanfiction**

**By. Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get faster information)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**** (8 Tahun Lalu)****.**

Setelah dua tahun lulus dari SMA Yuuei, semua siswa kelas 3-A mengadakan reuni di sebuah kafe yang disewa khusus untuk acara mereka oleh Yaoyuruzu Momo. Selain reuni, mereka juga berkumpul untuk merayakan pernikahan Kaminari Denki dan Jiro Kyoka yang baru dilangsungkan satu minggu sebelumnya.

Tak ayal, topik pembicaraan mengenai asmara pun mulai dikaitkan satu persatu dengan anggota kelas 3-A lainnya, termasuk hubungan antara Uraraka Ochaco dan Midoriya Izuku.

Siapa yang tidak tau jika Uraraka menaruh hati kepada murid kesayangan All Might itu sejak lama. Mungkin hanya orang-orang bodoh dan tidak peka saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada perkembangan sedikitpun antara Uraraka dan Midoriya sampai detik ini, karena keduanya tidak pernah ada yang memulai apapun yang seharusnya sudah dimulai.

Uraraka merasa tidak percaya diri dan belum pantas untuk menyatakan cinta kepada laki-laki berambut hijau itu. Sementara Midoriya, ia tak memikirkan apapun selain ambisinya untuk menjadi pahlawan No. 1 penerus All Might. Meski tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri menyukai gadis dengan nama hero "Uravity" tersebut.

"Midoriya.. Kau ini tidak peka sama sekali! Kau tidak seharusnya menggantungkan perasaan seorang gadis cantik", mulai Sero.

Wajah Uraraka memerah. Midoriya menampik malu-malu. Ia sungguh tak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya tentang Uraraka yang menyukainya itu benar.

Bakugou mendecih. Ia tak suka topik yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu seperti ini. Terlebih lagi yang jadi tokoh utama adalah rivalnya.

"Midoriya, kau ini beruntung sekali. Kau sudah punya satu gadis cantik yang selalu setiap kepadamu, karirmu juga terus melonjak dan semakin terkenal menyaingi hero-hero kelas atas, umur 20 tahun bukanlah umur yang terlalu muda untuk menikah", ucap Kirishima. Semua mengangguk setuju, terutama para wanita yang mendukung perjuangan cinta Uraraka.

"Selain itu, kau bukan artis. Karirmu tidak akan jatuh hanya karena kau menikah muda, Midoriya", lanjut Kaminari.

"Teman-teman, sudah cukup. Ini bukan saatnya membahas tentang aku dan Deku-kun", kilah Uraraka malu-malu.

"_Nee_ Uraraka, kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja sekarang perasaanmu ke Midoriya", cetus sang pengantin baru, Jiro Kyoka. Eh, Kaminari Kyoka, maksudnya. Wajah Uraraka dan Midoriya langsung saja memerah. Gelak canda membahana di seantero kafe.

**..**

Suatu waktu Uraraka memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang setelah jam kerja usai. Saat itu sudah larut malam. Perjalanan dari kantor agensi tempat ia bekerja ke apartemennya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki dan 20 menit menggunakan kereta cepat. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan kereta di jadwal 20.05. Namun, karena pekerjaannya yang baru selesai larut ditambah lagi ia ingin mampir sebentar ke sebuah kedai sake di daerah dekat Stasiun Shinjuku, Uraraka pun berencana pulang dengan kereta di jadwal 00.35.

Gadis itu mulai meneguk gelas pertamanya. Ia frustasi. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu Uraraka Ochaco akhir-akhir ini, seputar tentang bagaimana kabar Deku, siapa gadis yang selalu bersamanya saat bertugas, apa yang Deku lakukan saat ini, mengapa ia tak pernah menghubungi Uraraka, dan apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya mengenai perasaan Deku kepadanya itu benar. Semua bagaikan bisikan-bisikan yang terus memenuhi kepalanya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Uraraka meneguk kembali gelas keduanya.

Sudah lima tahun ia mencintai Midoriya Izuku, namun tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti diantara mereka. Seolah persahabatan adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu mengikat laki-laki tampan berambut hijau itu dengannya. Gelas ketiga.

Mencintai Midoriya Izuku itu menyakitkan. Ia semakin lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Di umurnya yang ke-20 ini ia terlihat semakin mempesona dan populer tidak hanya di kalangan rekan-rekan _hero_-nya, namun juga masyarakat. Penguasaan _quirk_ yang handal, reputasi yang bagus, pekerjaan yang menjamin, _all her life is perfect_. Sayangnya, satu hal saja yang membuatnya kacau. Ia hanya membuka hatinya untuk satu orang saja, dan itu adalah Midoriya Izuku, superhero tenar yang tengah digadang-gadang sebagi penurus All Might saat ini. Gelas Keempat.

Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Midoriya yang tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Di sisi lain ia juga tak pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada laki-laki itu. Ia tak yakin perasaannya akan berbalas. Ia mulai muak pada ketidakbecusannya sendiri.

"Hei nona, kau sendirian saja?", tanya seorang pria berumur 30an yang duduk disamping Uraraka. Uraraka menoleh. Kedai tersebut sedang tak memiliki banyak pelanggan.

"Kau terlihat frustasi, sedang ada masalah?", tanyanya lagi. Uraraka tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya melanjutkan meneguk gelas keempatnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, alkohol sudah menguasai sekian persen kesadarannya.

"Ah, Uravity-san! Maaf maaf aku baru menyadarinya", ucap pria itu. Ia memegang tangan kiri Uraraka. Gadis itu mulai risih.

"Aku yakin kau sedang kesepian. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu malam ini, Uravity-chan?", bisik pria itu di telinga Uraraka. Insting bahaya dalam diri Uraraka terbangun. Dengan setengah kesadarannya ia menepis kasar tangan pria itu. Tangan kanan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku jasnya dan mendekatkannya ke perut Uraraka.

"Dengar dan ikuti aku. Jika kau macam-macam, kau akan…"

"Menerima ini, _**Kuso Yaro**_!", geram seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Bakugou Katsuki. Kepalan tangan kanannya sudah siap meninju perut pria itu jika se-inchi saja pisaunya menggores tubuh Uraraka. Sementara tangan kirinya langsung menggenggam kasar lengan kiri Uraraka.

"Ba-Bakugou-kun?", gumam Uraraka.

"Diam kau, _Baka Onna_!", teriak Bakugou. Pria tua itu pun ketakutan dan langsung berlari keluar dari kedai. Bakugou menarik kasar lengan Uraraka dan mengajaknya keluar dari kedai itu setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang yang terlalu banyak untuk tagihan pesanan Uraraka.

"Bakugou-kun, sakit!", keluh Uraraka. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah gang. Bakugou lalu melepaskan lengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana sendirian, **sialan**?! Kau tidak tau banyak psikopat dan pedofil berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini?! Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada disana! Bagaimana jika kau…"

"Apa maksudmu pedofil, **hah**?! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!", potong Uraraka.

"**Sialan**! Kau pikir kau sudah dewasa?! Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau seperti anak kecil yang siap diculik!", balas Bakugou.

"Haaahhh! Kau bilang apa, Bakugou-kun?! Aku…"

"Sudah! Cepat ikut aku! Akan kuantar kau pulang. Dimana rumahmu?!", potong Bakugou. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang debat tak berguna ini. Bakugou menyadari Uraraka mulai kedinginan. Ia menarik lengan Uraraka dan ingin segera membawa gadis itu ke mobilnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Uraraka hanya diam. Kini ia tak berusaha melawan dan hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Bakugou.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di mobil Bakugou dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Bakugou mengenakan jaketnya ke Uraraka yang sebelumnya tertinggal di mobil. Uraraka masih saja diam. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Oi _Kuso Onna_! Dimana rumahmu?!", tanya Bakugou sekali lagi. Uraraka masih tak menjawab.

"**Oiii**!"

"_Arigatou_, Bakugou-kun", satu kalimat singkat yang keluar dari gadis itu. Selanjutnya ia mulai menangis, terisak, dan semakin terisak.

Bakugou hanya diam. Seorang gadis yang kelewat ceria seperti Uraraka Ochaco ternyata bisa menangis sampai seperti ini. Bakugou pun membiarkannya menangis. Biarkan ia menumpahkan semua beban hatinya dengan cara ini.

Pemuda itu pun mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran dan membawanya menyusuri remangnya kota metropolitan Tokyo. 20 menit sudah berlalu dan gadis itu kini sudah tertidur, mungkin karena lelahnya. Bakugou menghentikan mobilnya sejenak di pinggir jalan dan menelpon seseorang.

"_Bakugou.. Ada apa kau menelpon?_", ucap suara disebrang telepon.

"Oi Kirishima, kau tahu alamat rumah Uraraka?", tanya Bakugou _to the point_.

"_Hah? Untuk apa? Kau mau kesana, Bakugou?"_, Kirishima heran.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Katakan dimana alamatnya?!"

Kirishima sudah hafal dengan sifat dan kelakuan Bakugou Katsuki. Ia tidak ingin mempertanyakan hal yang tak mau dijawab oleh sahabatnya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya, Bakugou pun mengucapkan terima kasih ke Kirishima dan menutup teleponnya. Langsung saja ia meluncur ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Kirishima.

**..**

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Uraraka, Bakugou bermaksud membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia berubah pikiran. Bakugou berdalih jika ia membangunkan Uraraka, gadis itu hanya akan semakin merepotkannya. Ia pun menggendong Uraraka di punggungnya dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan kamar apartemen Uraraka. Ia sempat kesulitan mendapatkan jawaban _password_ pintu apartemen gadis itu. Rasanya Bakugou sudah terlalu banyak menahan amarahnya malam ini.

Setelah mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari gadis gravitasi itu, Bakugou akhirnya dapat membuka pintu apartemen Uraraka. Ia pun masuk dengan masih membopong wanita tersebut. Bakugou menyalakan lampu yang ada di ruang utama. Setelahnya ia pun langsung menuju sebuah kamar yang di bagian depan pintunya terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk nama belakang Uraraka dalam huruf latin. Sudah jelas, bukan?

Setelah masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menyalakan lampu di dalamnya, Bakugou langsung membaringkan Uraraka diatas kasur. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung matanya bahkan terlihat jelas menghitam. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama gadis itu memforsir tubuhnya?, pikir Bakugou. Pemuda itu sejenak melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut. Benar-benar kamar khas wanita. Tapi berantakan sekali. Berbeda dengan ruang utama dan ruang makan yang dilewatinya tadi.

Bukan apa-apa. Bukannya baju yang berserakan tergeletak di sembarang tempat atau kasur yang tidak tertata rapi selimut dan _bed cover_-nya. Lantai kamar tersebut dipenuhi dengan banyak sekali koran dengan _headline _pemberitaan mengenai hero Deku. Selain itu, di kasur yang kini ditiduri Uraraka terdapat beberapa lembar foto yang seolah baru dikeluarkan dari albumnya entah untuk apa. Mengenai objek di dalam foto itu tentu sudah cukup membuat Bakugou semakin jengah. Album foto itu sendiri berisi kumpulan foto kenangan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah U.A.

Uraraka perlahan terbangun. Matanya dibuka pelan, masih belum terbiasa dengan sinar terang lampu di kamarnya. Ia lalu mendapati Bakugou tengah duduk disampingnya sembari memperhatikan album foto miliknya.

"Bakugou-kun…", ucap Uraraka lemah. Ia masih berbaring lemah sembari memegang dahinya yang terasa semakin sakit.

Bakugou sedikit terkejut. "Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi", ucapnya sekaligus berpamitan. Namun Uraraka menahan lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Bi..bisakah kau tetap disini sebentar saja?", ucap Uraraka.

"Untuk apa? Tidurlah! Besok kau masuk kerja, 'kan?!", jawab Bakugou dengan nada khasnya.

"Kumohon… Jangan pergi dulu", lanjut Uraraka. Suaranya semakin melemah. Tidak lama air mata mengalir keluar dari mata gadis itu.

"Aku mau kau tetap disini. Kumohon, temani aku. Jangan pergi", isaknya. Bakugou tidak menyangka Uraraka akan memintanya untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Bakugou pun kembali duduk di sisi ranjang Uraraka. "Baiklah, aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Tidurlah…", Bakugou berucap lembut yang mungkin Uraraka dengan 100% kesadarannya pasti akan terkejut mati-matian. Pemuda itu mengusap kepala Uraraka pelan.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau tertidur", ucap Bakugou dengan penuh makna. Uraraka tersenyum mendengarnya. Air mata masih saja mengalir deras, namun kali ini bisa dipastikan tangisan bahagia, atau hanya ekspresi kelegaan? Entahlah.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, Bakugou-kun", ucap Uraraka tersenyum begitu tulus. Bakugou hanya diam sembari melihat kearah lain. Sesaat suasana sunyi yang kemudian menjalar. Bakugou melirik ke arah Uraraka, memastikan apa gadis itu sudah tertidur.

"_Ne_, Bakugou-kun, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?", Uraraka berucap lemah, menatap dalam bola mata sang Ground Zero. Sementara yang ditatap hanya terperanjat. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Uraraka menarik lehernya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Sepersekian detik dan Uraraka mengecup pelan bibir Bakugou. Begitu lembut, membuatnya terpedaya sejenak.

_Bolehkah aku mencintaimu? Dia mengucapkan namaku, bukankah itu artinya ia sadar dengan ucapannya?_

Sepersekian persen kesadarannya terbangun oleh situasi dan kondisi yang secara logika tidak mungkin terjadi ini. Namun Bakugou sudah terlalu terbuai dan mencandu oleh kecupan lembut yang menyalurkan perasaan cinta gadis itu. Uraraka mungkin tengah rapuh, namun Bakugou merasa tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Uraraka, tentunya.

Bakugou melepas kecupan tersebut. Uraraka menatapnya dalam, "Aku ingin mendengar tentang perasaanmu, Bakugou-kun".

Bakugou tertegun. Uraraka mungkin saja hanya setengah sadar sekarang, apa boleh dirinya mengikat perasaannya pada gadis itu? Apakah Uraraka benar-benar bisa mencintainya? Bakugou kemudian sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Kau tahu… aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi mulai sekarang, Uraraka,… **kau** **milikku**, mengerti?", satu kesimpulan bahwa Bakugou setidaknya dapat 'mengikat' gadis itu, lalu membuat Uraraka benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan melupakan Midoriya Izuku.

**...**


	3. Ch 3: Sia-sia

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get faster update information)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

Uraraka terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gordennya. Hanya beberapa detik sampai ia sadar, sudah jam berapa ini? Uraraka tergelak kaget. Langsung saja ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dengan susah payah, penglihatannya masih kabur efek dari bangun secara tiba-tiba. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08:20. Ia kemudian melihat kalender di sebelahnya yang menunjukkan tanggal kemarin. Syukurlah, ini hari Sabtu.

Uraraka memegang kepalanya. _Pusing sekali_, pikirnya. Sejenak ia teringat dengan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Ia mabuk di kedai ramen, lalu Bakugou datang. Tunggu,.. "Bakugou-kun?", ucapnya bingung. Rentetan alur cerita selanjutnya seolah muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Meski ada beberapa penggal alur yang tidak diingatnya, namun sialnya ia ingat betul percakapan setengah sadarnya dengan Bakugou Katsuki semalam.

"_Bakugou-kun…"_

"_Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi"_

"_Bi..bisakah kau tetap disini sebentar saja?"_

"_Untuk apa? Tidurlah! Besok kau masuk kerja, 'kan?!"_

"_Kumohon… Jangan pergi dulu. Aku mau kau tetap disini. Kumohon, temani aku. Jangan pergi"_

"_Baiklah, aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Tidurlah… Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau tertidur"_

"_Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, Bakugou-kun"_

"_Ne, Bakugou-kun, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"_

"_Kau tahu… aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi mulai sekarang, Uraraka,… __**kau**__**milikku**__, mengerti?"_

Wajah Uraraka memanas. Dirinya merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya semborono berkata seperti itu kepada Bakugou. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Bakugou? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa juga tadi malam dia mabuk-mabukkan?! Wajah Uraraka memerah. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Bakugou mengenai dirinya sekarang. Uraraka harap Bakugou tidak menganggap serius ucapannya semalam. Ia baru saja mau membuka ponselnya sebelum ia mencium sesuatu yang harum dari luar kamar.

Uraraka heran, tetangga apartemennya memasak apa sampai baunya tercium ke kamarnya? Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk memastikan. Betapa kagetnya Uraraka melihat Bakugou Katsuki tengah berada di dapurnya, memasak.

"Ba..bakugou-kun?", Uraraka memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar sosok yang semenit lalu baru ia pikirkan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Muka Bulat", ucap Bakugou datar. "Makanlah… Kau belum makan sama sekali, kan?", Uraraka mengerjap.

Muka Uraraka mendadak memerah. "Bakugou-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Uraraka memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ke arah lain.

Bakugou sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan bersiap mencuci peralatan masak. Sembari mulai mencuci, Bakugou menjawab pertanyaan gadis gravitasi tersebut. "Aku tertidur sampai pagi disampingmu. Aku berencana langsung pulang, tapi aku yakin dengan kondisimu sekarang, kau pasti akan melewatkan sarapan. Aku khawatir kau justru jadi semakin sakit gara-gara kecerobohanmu sendiri", jawab Bakugou.

Pipi Uraraka semakin memerah. "A-apa maksudmu kondisiku yang sekarang? Aku baik-baik saja", ucap Uraraka.

"Tidak usah banyak mengelak. Sekarang, makanlah!", ucap Bakugou dengan nada memerintah. Uraraka pun menurutinya. Ia duduk di meja makan. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat _awkward _dengan situasi ini. Di meja makan sudah terhidang beberapa masakan yang membuat Uraraka tertegun. Sebenarnya seberapa tinggi _skill _memasak seorang Bakugou Katsuki?

Uraraka pun mencicipi lauk yang sudah dihidangkan Bakugou untuknya. _Enak sekali_, Uraraka tertegun dalam hati. Ia pun mulai makan dengan lahap. "_Ne_ Bakugou-kun, ikutlah sarapan denganku", ucap Uraraka dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Sepertinya ia lupa sama sekali dengan kejadian semalam.

Bakugou tersenyum. "Uraraka, kunyahlah dulu sebelum bicara, sialan!", sahut Bakugou yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Laki-laki itu lalu menyusul duduk di kursi disebrang Uraraka.

"Ahh.. _Gomen_", ucap Uraraka malu.

"Kau pasti jarang masak, ya", ucap Bakugou tiba-tiba.

"E-ehhh?! Kata siapa?!", Uraraka kaget. Kenapa Bakugou bisa tahu?

"Kelihatan sekali, peralatan masakmu jarang digunakan. Bisa kutebak kau sering sekali melewatkan sarapan. Kau selalu bangun siang, hanya minum segelas susu, lalu berangkat. Makan siang dan makan malam sering beli di luar. Iya, kan?", ucap Bakugou menyeringai. Dari ekspresi Uraraka yang terkejut mendengar hipotesa Bakugou, bisa dipastikan semuanya benar.

Uraraka mendesah. Apa yang bisa disembunyikannya dari laki-laki di depannya ini? Bakugou tertawa puas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu, tapi seorang hero tidak boleh sakit. Karena pasti akan sangat merepotkan orang lain", ucap Bakugou.

"_Gomen.._", sesal Uraraka. Ia lesu, seperti sedang dimarahi Eraser Head saja.

"Kau selalu meminta maaf, itu membuatku kesal! Mulai besok, aku pastikan kau selalu makan makanan yang sehat", ucap Bakugou kesal. Uraraka tersadar akan sesuatu setelah mendengar ucapan Bakugou barusan.

"_A-ano_, Bakugou-kun. Mengenai ucapanku semalam,.. Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba berbicara _random_. Tolong jangan dianggap serius dan lupakan saja", ucap Uraraka menahan malu yang teramat sangat, juga merasa bersalah.

Ekspresi Bakugou berubah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku mencintaimu", ucap Bakugou. Matanya menatap tajam wanita didepannya. Uraraka terdiam.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kau serius atau hanya mabuk, yang jelas kau milikku sekarang. Aku akan lakukan apapun dan kujamin kau pasti bisa melupakan si _kuso _Deku!", lanjut Bakugou dengan tegas. Setiap katanya diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Namun Uraraka mencerna kalimat tersebut mentah-mentah. "Bakugou-kun, kau pikir cinta semudah itu dibolak-balikkan? Seringan itukah definisi perasaan menurutmu? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku berusaha menghentikan cintaku yang tidak pernah terbalas ini?! Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintai Deku-kun. Aku tidak semudah itu berpaling ke orang lain!", Uraraka meledak. Ia sangat kesal dengan ucapan Bakugou yang seolah menganggap remeh cintanya untuk Midoriya Izuku.

Selama ini Uraraka sangat mencintai Midoriya. Ia tidak ingat tepatnya kapan perasaan menyakitkan ini dimulai. Namun sejak kejadian saat ujian masuk U.A dulu, saat dirinya ditolong mati-matian oleh pemuda itu, Uraraka mulai menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya. Senyumnya, keluguan pemuda itu, dan optimisme yang selalu ditularkan seorang Midoriya Izuku kepada orang-orang disekitarnya benar-benar telah menginspirasi Uraraka. Apa yang ia cintai dari Midoriya tidak hanya mengenai kelebihannya, namun juga segala kelemahan dan kepolosan pemuda itu yang mampu membuat Uraraka jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, tiap kali Uraraka berusaha untuk mengatakannya, ia selalu disadarkan oleh pandangan mata Midoriya yang selalu fokus menatap jauh kedepan. Apa yang dilihat pemuda itu benar-benar berbeda. Langkah kakinya seolah selalu berusaha mengejar jejak All Might.

"Memang,..kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?", tanya Bakugou. Uraraka terdiam.

"Belum pernah, 'kan? Selama 4 tahun lebih?!", ucapan Bakugou seolah menusuk dalam hati Uraraka. Ia terdiam. Selama ini dirinya memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya, ia akui itu. Sekarang, mencoba mengungkapkannya kepada Midoriya semakin lebih sulit. Keadaan benar-benar sudah berbeda sekarang. Ia harus menelan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu,..hanya menganggap dirinya tidak lebih dari sahabat baik. Air mata kembali menetes. Uraraka kembali teringat dengan rasa sakit dan kesepian yang selama ini menjalar dalam dirinya. Apa seorang Bakugou Katsuki dapat menyembuhkan lukanya? Apa ia bisa mencintai salah satu murid kesayangan All Might itu?

Bakugou mendekati Uraraka. Ia memeluk wanita itu. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang begitu dibutuhkan oleh hero cantik tersebut. "Maaf.. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Ochaco, setidaknya kumohon, beri aku kesempatan", ucap Bakugou lembut.

Uraraka masih terisak. Namun ia sadar betul Bakugou serius dalam perkataannya. Bakugou benar-benar mencintainya. Degup jantung pria itu dapat dirasakannya. Apa,..mencoba mencintai Bakugou Katsuki adalah keputusan yang tepat?

**..**

1,5 tahun berlalu. Meski berbeda agensi, akhir-akhir ini Uraraka cukup sering bekerja sama dengan Midoriya dalam beberapa kasus.

Apa Uraraka berhasil _move on _dari Midoriya? Jawabannya, tidak. Bakugou semakin merasa frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya selama beberapa waktu dunia pernah terasa seperti milik berdua bagi Bakugou. Namun tuntutan pekerjaan Uraraka yang akhir-akhir ini mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Midoriya membuat Uraraka kembali bimbang.

Bukan berarti selama Bakugou berpacaran dengan Uraraka, wanita itu sudah mulai mencintai dirinya. Hanya saja Bakugou merasa menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidup Uraraka. Setidaknya hanya pundaknyalah tempat wanita itu bersender dalam segala suasana hatinya. Meski semua harus disembunyikan. Hubungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, itu adalah persyaratan yang diajukan Uraraka.

Sudah tidak terhitung besarnya perjuangan Bakugou untuk seorang Uraraka Ochaco. Namun wanita itu hanya menganggapnya datar. Seolah semua itu adalah segala hal yang harus dilakukan Bakugou jika masih ingin tetap bertahan mencintainya.

Popularitas Ground Zero mulai menurun. Kualitas kinerjanya terganggu. Oleh karena cinta? Ini adalah sesuatu yang abstrak dan tidak mungkin dialami seorang Ground Zero, itulah yang dipikirkan masyarakat. Pada kenyataannya? Pria tampan keluarga Bakugou tersebut benar-benar diperbudak oleh cintanya yang semakin besar pada hero cantik, Uravity.

**..**

"Kau pulang jam berapa?", tanya Bakugou pada seseorang disebrang telpon sana.

"_Aku akan pulang telat. Masih ada sedikit pekerjaan di kantor_", jawab wanita yang 1,5 tahun ini dicintai mati-matian oleh Bakugou.

"Aku akan menunggumu", jawab Bakugou.

"_Tidak perlu. Kau makanlah duluan dan tidur, Bakugou-kun. Bukankah besok pagi buta kau ada misi di Yokohama?_", Uraraka mengingatkan. Bakugou tersenyum kecut. Akhir-akhir ini wanitanya itu sangat hafal dengan jadwalnya pergi ke luar kota, bahkan meski Bakugou belum memberitahunya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur duluan. Pulanglah segera jika sudah selesai", ucap Bakugou.

"_Tentu saja. Oyasumi_", ucap Uraraka. Bakugou mematikan telponnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen Uraraka. Terkadang Bakugou atau Uraraka memang saling menginap di apartemen masing-masing. Suasana hati pria itu benar-benar buruk. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelpon Kirishima dan menanyakan perihal pekerjaan Uraraka hari ini dan katanya semua sudah selesai sejak dua jam lalu. Kebetulan Kirishima akhir-akhir ini sering ditugaskan bolak-balik ke agensi tempat Uraraka bekerja untuk bertukar informasi. Jadi ia sering bertemu dengan Uraraka.

**..**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23:55. Uraraka membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Ia pikir Bakugou sudah tidur. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Uraraka berusaha tenang. "Bakugou-kun, ke-kenapa kau belum tidur?", tanya Uraraka menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan sampai baru pulang jam segini?", tanya Bakugou dingin.

"A-aku,..aku diminta mengerjakan laporan kasus tadi sore dan ketua memintaku untuk menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Ah, lelah sekali", Uraraka berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan nada bicara yang santai.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin bisa membohongiku dengan alasan klasik semacam itu?", tanya Bakugou sarkastik. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya penasaran dengan alasan konyol apa yang akan diberikan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Alasan klasik? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Bakugou-kun? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti", ucap Uraraka.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Deku di Kafe Orion dua jam lalu. **Cuma berdua**. Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Bakugou sembari menekan kalimat 'cuma berdua'. Ia berdiri, menatap tajam Uraraka.

Uraraka menahan kesal. "Kau mengikutiku?", ucap Uraraka tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi kau masih belum bisa melupakan Deku?", Bakugou membalas dengan pertanyaan. Uraraka melepas ranselnya.

Wanita itu mendekati Bakugou. "**Iya! **Lalu kenapa?! Kita akhiri saja permainan pacaran kita ini, Bakugou-kun. Jujur, aku sudah lelah", ucapnya dingin. Hati Bakugou sakit. Bukankah ia sudah berjuang keras selama 1,5 tahun ini? Lalu Uraraka hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan?

Bakugou hendak bicara sebelum didahului Uraraka. "Kau tahu, 'kan, Bakugou?..", Uraraka memegang kedua lengan Bakugou. "Pasti kau sendiri sebenarnya menyadarinya. Bahwa selama 1,5 tahun ini aku sama sekali belum bisa melupakan Deku-kun. Tapi aku tetap menghargai perasaanmu,..sembari berharap kau berhenti mencintaiku", tangan Bakugou terkepal.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kau terus berjuang sia-sia untukku. Tapi bukannya menyerah, justru semakin hari kau malah semakin menaruh harapan besar padaku. Kau tahu, tentu saja tidak mudah untukku mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa lagi meneruskan ini, kumohon pergilah". Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan terima kenyataan?!", Bakugou memeluk Uraraka erat, sementara wanita itu berusaha melepas diri.

"Lepaskan!", teriak Uraraka. Suaranya serak.

"Aku tahu. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau memang tidak akan ada harapan untukku. Tapi kau pasti tahu, Ochaco,..aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku juga sudah cukup menyesal dengan perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan ini seolah memaksaku untuk memegang erat sebuah tali. Semakin kugenggam, semakin meninggalkan luka. Jika kulepas, aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Satu-satunya hal yang terus kuingat adalah satu kalimat yang dulu pernah kau katakan,.."

_Ne, Bakugou-kun, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?_

Uraraka merasa sesak. Padahal pelukan Bakugou sama sekali tidak mengganggu pernapasannya.

"..Kau ingat, bukan? Meski waktu itu kau setengah mabuk, aku tahu saat itu hatimulah yang berbicara. Kau yang memberiku harapan, tapi kau juga yang menghancurkannya. Bodohnya aku pernah percaya kau bisa berubah", ucap Bakugou. Mata Uraraka terasa panas.

"Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua. Kita akhiri permainan menyebalkan ini", lanjut Bakugou. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada wanita yang kini tengah terpaku menahan dirinya itu. Bakugou mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dari apartemen Uraraka.

Uraraka jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**…**


	4. Ch 4: Seperti Semula

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get faster update information)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden. Uraraka terbangun. Matanya terasa begitu berat, wajahnya memerah. Tangannya menyentuh dahi, memastikan bahwa suhu tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Jarum jam terus berdenting. Perlahan Uraraka bangkit dari sofa. Ia tertidur di sofa semalaman. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Suasana apartemennya benar-benar berbeda pagi ini. Tidak sama seperti biasanya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suara televisi yang menayangkan berita, aroma harum masakan, dan suara menggelegar Bakugou yang membangunkannya di jam-jam seperti ini. Padahal baru kemarin Bakugou membuatkannya sarapan, padahal baru kemarin Bakugou mengecup keningnya, padahal baru tadi malam ia dipeluk lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang..? Lihat, ia bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya kemarin. Bakugou pasti akan marah besar padanya,..jika saja ia masih ada disini.

Uraraka mengambil ponselnya di meja. Mencari kontak Bakugou. Ingin sekali dirinya menekan tombol panggil, namun ingatan-ingatan mengenai ekspresi kecewa Bakugou padanya semalam membuat ia ragu. Tak berapa lama bel apartemennya berbunyi. Uraraka terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. _Mungkinkah itu Bakugou?_, pikirnya. Uraraka pun dengan cepat mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"_Ohayou_, Uraraka-san!", sapa seorang gadis cantik yang tengah membawa sekantung plastik baju. Uraraka mengenalnya. Gadis itu bernama Okada Narumi. Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang terpaksa putus sekolah setahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja di tempat _laundry_ langganan Bakugou dan Uraraka. Uraraka tersenyum kecut. Tidak mungkin Bakugou menemuinya lagi setelah apa yang diucapkannya semalam tepat sebelum ia pergi.

"Uraraka-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat", tanya Okada khawatir. Uraraka mengambil kantung baju yang dibawa Okada. "Aku baik-baik saja, Narumi-chan. Kau terlihat semangat sekali, ya!", ucap Uraraka tersenyum. Ia mengagumi sosok Okada Narumi yang menurutnya sangat tangguh. Bakugou pernah menceritakan perihal gadis itu bahwa ibunya telah meninggal karena sakit, sedangkan ayahnya saat ini cacat akibat dari pekerjaannya sebagai hero. Kakinya lumpuh. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain menjadi benalu bagi putrinya. Narumi terpaksa putus sekolah karena tidak ada lagi biaya untuk hidupnya dan ayahnya.

"Uraraka-san, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Bakugou-san?", Okada menanyakannya dengan nada sedikit ragu, takut jika wanita yang ia kagumi ini tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Uraraka terkejut. "E-eh?! Ka-kata siapa, Narumi-chan? Kami baik-baik saja, kok", jawab Uraraka panik.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Uraraka-san. Aku khawatir, apa ada yang terjadi? Kau selalu bisa curhat padaku jika ada masalah", Uraraka tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang begitu menenangkan yang dilontarkan Okada.

"Bakugou-san pagi buta menghubungiku. Dia minta agar pakaian kalian dipisah dan diantarkan ke apartemen kalian masing-masing. Aku benar-benar heran. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin ia hanya sedang membutuhkan pakaiannya agar bisa cepat dipakai, sampai aku melihat keadaanmu sekarang", lanjut gadis itu dengan polosnya. Uraraka tertegun. Ia melihat kantung _laundry_-an yang dipegangnya, benar, memang hanya tinggal pakaian-pakaiannya saja sepertinya.

Sesaat kemudian Okada menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat suasana sedikit canggung. "AHH! Ma-maaf. Aku terlalu ikut campur urusan kalian. _Gomen_, Uraraka-san!", Okada menunduk cepat-cepat, merasa bersalah.

Uraraka tersenyum. Okada Narumi adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit ini. Toh, semua tidak akan bisa diubah kembali seperti semula.

"_Haik, _Narumi-chan. Aku sudah putus dengan Bakugou. Sepertinya kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat", ucap Uraraka. Senyum itu terlihat dipaksakan, Okada tahu itu. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kalian terlihat serasi sekali, padahal", ucapnya tidak menyangka.

Uraraka menepuk bahu Okada, "Kalau kau sudah lebih dewasa, aku janji akan menceritakannya. _Deal_?", tawar Uraraka. Okada tersenyum, "Baik! Aku mengerti, Uraraka-san. Tapi kumohon, jangan pendam semuanya sendiri, oke?", Uraraka tersenyum lebar. "Narumi-chan _kawaii_", puji Uraraka sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

Setelah Okada pergi, Uraraka menutup pintunya. Hatinya begitu sakit tiap kali nama Bakugou diucapkan. Ia melihat kembali ponselnya. Foto bersama murid kelas 3-A beberapa tahun lalu terpampang jelas di layarnya. Uraraka membuka galeri ponselnya. Uraraka tersenyum miris. Tidak ada satupun foto Bakugou di ponselnya.

Uraraka dan Bakugou memang jarang mengambil foto berdua. Namun tidakkah sedikit keterlaluan jika Uraraka sama sekali tidak menyimpan satupun foto kekasihnya di ponselnya sendiri? Sepertinya ia benar-benar menganggap Bakugou sekedar sebagai kekasih pura-puranya.

Kontras sekali dengan ponsel Bakugou yang dipenuhi banyak foto Uraraka, terutama foto saat gadis itu tengah tertidur. Entahlah, laki-laki itu selalu iseng mengambil foto Uraraka saat sedang memasang ekspresi yang selalu ia bilang jelek. _Selfie_ pun juga diambil menggunakan ponsel Bakugou. Uraraka tidak pernah memintanya sama sekali.

Dan sekarang dia menyesal.

Kini Uraraka bertanya-tanya, apa yang dirasakan Bakugou saat ia secara tidak sadar selalu menyakitinya? Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyerah padanya? Apa yang dicintai hero ternama seperti Bakugou dari dirinya?

**..**

Uraraka pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari dimana ia akan beraktifitas penuh di kantor untuk membuat laporan mingguan. Ditambah lagi hari Jumat rentan dengan keharusan untuk lembur. Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak menyukai pekerjaan dibalik meja. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ini adalah salah satu _job desc_-nya sebagai seorang hero.

Uraraka berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya sesegera mungkin. Jujur saja, _mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus. Ia tidak ingin lembur hari ini. Uraraka hanya ingin pulang cepat, membeli banyak bir kaleng, dan meminumnya sampai ia bisa tidur. Syukurlah, ia bisa mewujudkan keinginan pertamanya.

Pukul 6 sore ia sudah berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Beramah-tamah dengan ceria seperti biasa. Wajah pucatnya berhasil ia tutupi seharian ini dengan _make-up_, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang _notice _dengan keadaan gadis yang tengah rapuh itu. Ditambah lagi, _social skill_-nya yang tinggi secara tidak langsung membuatnya terbiasa untuk menutupi kesedihannya di depan banyak orang.

"Uraraka-san!", sapa seorang pria yang dikenali Uraraka. Ia sedikit terkejut, terutama karena baginya ini bukan momen yang tepat untuknya bertemu dengan pria itu. Uraraka memasang wajah tersenyum dan menoleh.

"Eh, Deku-kun", sapa balik Uraraka. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Hei, kau sudah mau pulang, Uraraka-san?", tanya pemuda berambut hijau yang selama ini berhasil membuat jantung Uraraka berdegup kencang itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Iya, aku menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan cepat, jadi aku tidak perlu lembur hari ini", jawab Uraraka.

Midoriya menyadari sesuatu, "Uraraka-san, apa kau sedang sakit? Kau terlihat sangat pucat", tanya Midoriya sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Uraraka. Uraraka terkejut. Kenapa hanya pria ini yang menyadari kepucatannya? Bukankah ia sudah menutupi semuanya dengan baik?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Deku-kun. Apa aku terlihat begitu pucat? Mungkin aku kelelahan saja", jawab Uraraka sekenanya. Midoriya menatap heran. "Benarkah? Aku antar kau pulang, ya? Aku bawa mobil", ucap Midoriya. "Ti-tidak usah, Deku-kun, bukankah kau ada urusan disini? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula kondisiku tidak seburuk itu, kok", jawab Uraraka.

Midoriya menggarukkan kepala. "Sebenarnya, hari ini aku tidak ada urusan pekerjaan disini. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang", Wajah Midoriya memerah. Uraraka tertegun. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?", tanya Midoriya memecah keheningan sesaat diantara mereka. Uraraka tersenyum, "Oke, Deku-kun. Ayo… Disini mulai dingin", ucap Uraraka sambil berlari kecil kearah parkiran. Midoriya tersenyum.

**..**

"HAHH?! Kau gila, Bakugou?! Apa kata Best Jeanist-san setelah kau bilang mau mengambil penawaran itu?", tanya Kirishima penasaran. Ia tidak menyangka Bakugou akan mengambil keputusan itu.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Best Jeanist menawarkan Bakugou untuk menempati posisi _co-leader _di kantor agensi miliknya di Osaka. Namun Bakugou menolaknya. Beberapa rekan kerjanya menyayangkan keputusannya saat itu karena bagaimanapun kesempatan itu dapat membuat karir Bakugou sebagai hero semakin cemerlang. Ditambah lagi disana memang sedang membutuhkan banyak hero hebat untuk menangani berbagai kasus kriminal yang terus meningkat di Osaka akhir-akhir ini. Best Jeanist baru memercayakan posisi ini hanya pada Bakugou. Tapi tentu saja laki-laki itu menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Uraraka, wanita yang semakin hari semakin dicintainya. Uraraka sendiri tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini karena bagi Bakugou tidak begitu penting untuk diceritakan.

Tapi setelah kisah cintanya kandas, Bakugou memilih menyerah begitu saja. Tak memegang janji awalnya untuk bisa membuat Uraraka melupakan cintanya pada Midoriya Izuku.

"Dia terlihat senang. Dia sempat menanyakan alasan kenapa aku berubah pikiran. Aku hanya menjawab seperlunya dan dia bilang akan segera mengurus kepindahanku. Paling cepat minggu depan aku sudah pindah bertugas di Osaka", ucap Bakugou.

"Apa Uraraka tahu?", tanya Kirishima kembali. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Bakugou, Kirishima menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu hubungan Bakugou dan Uraraka, selain Okada Narumi dan kedua orangtua Bakugou.

"Tentu saja tidak, sialan! Untuk apa dia tahu! Aku sudah terlalu sabar selama ini dengannya. Dia masih saja keras kepala. Dia bahkan tidak menghargaiku sama sekali. Kupikir aku bisa bertahan, tapi sekarang, bagiku berpacaran dengannya hanya membuang-buang waktu", jawab Bakugou kesal, ia meneguk kembali bir kalengnya. Entah sudah berapa kaleng. Yang jelas semua stok di kulkas apartemen Kirishima sudah lenyap.

Kirishima menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Tapi Bakugou, bukankah itu artinya kau mengabaikan janjimu sendiri? Sejak awal kau sudah siap berkomitmen untuk membuat Uraraka mencintaimu, tapi sekarang justru kau yang meninggalkannya", ucap Kirishima pelan. Bakugou tahu. Ia juga berat ketika harus memutuskannya. Tapi mulutnya dengan mudah berucap seperti itu waktu itu. Hatinya kemudian membela diri supaya memastikan Bakugou Katsuki tidak menghancurkan harga dirinya sendiri dengan menarik ucapannya. Lelaki itu sangat sadar. Dengan beralasan tidak punya lagi kesabaran, Bakugou semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan sepihaknya dengan Uraraka Ochaco.

"Kupikir begitu. Tapi wanita itu sudah keterlaluan", jawab Bakugou singkat. Kirishima tidak melanjutkan obrolan ini. Tidak perlu dikatakanpun Kirishima tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan sahabat baiknya itu. Lelaki pemarah itu masih mencintai Uraraka. Kirishima hanya tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Uraraka.

**..**

Seminggu kemudian, Uraraka pergi ke apartemen Bakugou. Sejak hari itu, ia tidak bisa lagi menghubungi mantan kekasihnya itu. Uraraka berniat membicarakan hal ini lagi, setidaknya ia ingin minta maaf pada Bakugou karena telah mengecewakannya dan ingin mencari jalan keluar lain selain memutuskan hubungan mereka, jika memungkinkan. Entah, dirinya benar-benar merasa hampa tanpa Bakugou, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Uraraka.

Namun bel dibunyikan berkali-kalipun Bakugou tidak membuka pintu apartemennya. _Password _pintunya pun juga sudah diganti. Kemana laki-laki itu? Ini hari Sabtu, Uraraka berkali-kali memastikan melalui ponselnya.

"_Ano_, apa Anda temannya Bakugou-san?", tanya seorang ibu yang Uraraka pikir mungkin adalah tetangga apartemen Bakugou. "Iya, saya teman Bakugou-san. Apa dia ada di rumah ya, Bu?", tanya Uraraka.

"Anda belum tahu, nona? Bakugou-san sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu", ucap tetangga Bakugou. Uraraka terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Pi-pindah? Pindah kemana, Bu? Apa Ibu tahu dia pindah kemana?", tanya Uraraka panik.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu, nona. Saya sendiri juga baru mendengarnya dari pemilik apartemen", jawab si tetangga. Uraraka sedikit kecewa. Ia pun pamit dan pergi.

**..**

Uraraka duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman samping apartemen Bakugou. Pikirannya kalut. Ia masih mencoba menghubungi nomer ponsel Bakugou berkali-kali. Namun percuma, nomer ponsel itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Tanpa sadar Uraraka menitikkan air mata. Hatinya semakin hampa sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka Bakugou akan benar-benar meninggalkannya, serius berniat melupakannya.

_Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kau sangat mencintaiku, Katsuki? Sampai-sampai kau bertekad akan membuatku melupakan Deku-kun._

_Bukankah aku sangat penting bagimu? Sampai-sampai seharipun kau tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkanku._

_Tidakkah kau takut aku akan sakit? Makanya kau selalu memasakkan sarapan untukku dan menyiapkan berbagai vitamin di laci mejaku. Dimana kau sekarang?_

Uraraka merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Ia mulai terisak. Betapa bersyukurnya ia di taman itu dirinya hanya seorang diri. Uraraka meraba lehernya, mencari bandul kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. Bentuknya berupa bulan sabit, dengan satu mata yang tertutup. Lucu sekali jika Uraraka mengingatnya. Satu tahun yang lalu Bakugou memberikan kalung perak nan indah itu. Uraraka tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Bakugou akan memilih kalung dengan bandul yang sedikit terlihat imut. Bakugou juga memilikinya. Dia bilang, dua kalung itu adalah bentuk cintanya kepada Uraraka.

"Aku baru sadar, kau ternyata romantis sekali, Katsuki", Uraraka tersenyum. _Apa kau memang selalu begini? Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? _Uraraka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia terisak.

Seseorang mendekati Uraraka. Insting siaga wanita itu benar-benar sedang tumpul sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang kini sudah ada di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uraraka?", tanya orang itu.

Uraraka kaget. Ia membuka wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya barusan, lebih memalukannya lagi memergoki dirinya tengah menangis seorang diri di tempat umum. "Kirishima-kun?"

"Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu?", Kirishima duduk di ayunan yang ada tepat disamping Uraraka. Uraraka merasa percuma menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu sudah tahu ia baru saja menangis. "Aku baik-baik saja. _Gomen_, kau jadi melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini", ucap Uraraka. Tangannya masih sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti mencari Bakugo, 'kan?", tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Uraraka kaget. "Ka-kau tahu dimana dia sekarang, Kirishima? Dimana Bakugou sekarang?", tanya Uraraka.

Kirishima tersenyum miris, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Bertindak seolah tidak tahu. "Kirishima-kun, kau satu-satunya sahabat baik Bakugou. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu dimana dia sekarang. Kumohon beri tahu aku", ucap Uraraka frustasi.

Kirishima menoleh kearah Uraraka. Menatap matanya langsung. "Untuk apa? Memang untuk apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang, Uraraka?", tanyanya tiba-tiba. Uraraka merasa tatapan Kirishima berbeda dari biasanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kirishima-kun? Tentu saja aku ingin menemuinya!", jawab Uraraka cepat.

"Menemuinya untuk apa? Menyakitinya lagi? Apa sampai sekarang kau masih belum sadar juga, Uraraka?", Uraraka mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia terdiam. Kata-kata Kirishima seolah menusuk hati Uraraka sangat dalam.

Kirishima mendesah pelan, "Bakugou pindah tugas ke Osaka", ucapnya singkat. Uraraka kaget. "O-osaka? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia harus pindah tugas?", tanya Uraraka.

"Menurutmu untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menata hatinya. Memberikanmu kesempatan untuk kembali ke Midoriya. Kurasa hatinya lebih besar dibanding akal sehatnya", Kirishima tersenyum miris. "Ia ingin kau bahagia dengan jalanmu sendiri, Uraraka. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengekangmu selama setahun ini. Dari lubuk hatinya sendiri ia pasti ingin kau bahagia. Jadi pastikan kali ini kau berjuang keras untuk kisah cintamu sendiri", lanjutnya.

**..**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan taman, tempat Uraraka berada sekarang. Hero ternama, Deku, berlari menghampiri Uraraka yang tengah duduk seorang diri di taman itu. "Uraraka-san..", panggil Midoriya dengan nada khawatir. Ia mendapati wanita itu kini tengah menatapnya kosong. Midoriya berjongkok di depan Uraraka, menyetarakan posisinya. "Hei, Uraraka-san, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri?", tanyanya bertubi-tubi sembari mengguncang pelan bahu Uraraka. Selepas kepergian Kirishima, Uraraka memang menghubungi Midoriya. Ia tidak tahu harus melepaskan kesedihannya pada siapa selain pada laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

"Deku-kun, aku..sakit..", ucapnya pelan. Midoriya cemas. "Kenapa sakit sekali, Deku-kun? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!", Uraraka terisak. Midoriya tertegun, tidak tahu apa penyebab wanita itu terlihat begitu terluka hatinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang sama, melihat wanita yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini. Ia pun memeluk Uraraka, berharap bisa menenangkan wanita itu.

Uraraka kini menangis di bahu Midoriya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Hatinya begitu hancur. Bukan lagi karena Bakugou sekarang telah meninggalkannya, bukan karena tersinggung dengan ucapan Kirishima sebelumnya, tapi karena ia baru menyadari betapa egois dirinya selama ini, betapa inginnya ia agar Bakugou kembali, dan bahwa betapa ia baru menyadari perasaannya yang terdalam kepada pria itu.

Ucapan Kirishima telah meruntuhkan kastil keegoisan Uraraka. Membuka sebagian kepingan hatinya yang ternyata telah menjadi milik Bakugou Katsuki, namun disembunyikan mati-matian oleh egonya sendiri. Ia sangat menyesali semuanya sekarang. Hari-hari indah yang dulu ia rasakan setiap hari dalam kebersamaannya dengan putra semata wayang keluarga Bakugou itu sudah berakhir. Uraraka harus menelan akibatnya. Ia semakin terisak, Midoriya masih dengan setia memberikan pelukan terhangatnya.

**...**


	5. Ch 5: Saat yang Tidak Tepat

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get faster update information)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Malam ini Uraraka tengah sibuk membereskan pakaiannya sembari memasukkan beberapa pasangnya ke sebuah ransel berukuran sedang. Ia berencana mengambil cuti 3 hari. Berangkat besok Sabtu dan baru kembali pada Rabu sore. Menjenguk kedua orangtuanya, itulah alasan yang digunakan Uraraka. Ia tidak membawa banyak pakaian, toh di rumahnya masih ada banyak pakaian lamanya. Tangannya terus sibuk bergerak, sementara mulutnya juga terus berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon. Dengan menggunakan _headset_ _bluetooth_¸ setidaknya tangannya masih bisa bergerak bebas.

"Iya, Bu.. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi", ucap Uraraka pada ibunya di seberang telpon.

"_Ayah dan Ibu akan menjemputmu di stasiun ya, sayang"_, jawab ibunya.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Kenapa harus repot begitu? Ibu tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku akan naik taksi saja", Uraraka tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

"_Ochaco, Ayah dan Ibu ingin sekali menjemputmu. Besok sampai jam berapa di Osaka, sayang?"_, Uraraka tersenyum, ibunya sedikit keras kepala, memang.

"Ah, Ibu. Baiklah kalau Ibu memaksa. Besok aku sampai di Osaka jam 1 siang, Bu", jawab Uraraka.

"_Ya sudah, besok kamu hati-hati ya, Ochaco. Kabari Ibu dan Ayah kalau sudah berangkat"_, pesan sang ibu.

"Iya, Bu", Uraraka menutup telponnya. Melepaskan _headset_-nya dan menaruhnya.

Uraraka mengambil sebuah kertas kecil diatas mejanya. Tertulis sebuah alamat di kertas itu. Uraraka tersenyum miris. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pergi mengunjungi rumah kediaman keluarga Bakugou. Mitsuki sangat kaget mendengar berita dari Uraraka bahwa ia dan putranya telah putus. Uraraka selama ini sudah menganggap Mitsuki seperti ibunya sendiri, jadi ia menceritakan semuanya, bahkan tentang dirinya yang selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan ketulusan hati putra sematawayang keluarga Bakugou itu.

Uraraka sebelumnya sudah siap jika Bakugou Mitsuki membencinya karena telah melukai hati putranya. Namun wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu justru lebih khawatir dengan kerapuhan hati Uraraka. Ia tahu bahwa Uraraka sangat menderita, terlebih gadis itu baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Mitsuki memberikan nomer ponsel dan alamat tempat tinggal Bakugou di Osaka kepada Uraraka, berharap kedua insan itu dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka yang belum benar-benar usai.

Uraraka kembali teringat ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan Bakugou, Mitsuki sangat baik padanya. Ia sering memanggil Uraraka "Anakku". Bahkan ia juga berkali-kali bertanya tentang kapan mereka berencana untuk mulai membahas tentang lamaran. Uraraka ingat betul saat itu dirinya tidak menganggap serius pembahasan itu. Uraraka memegang dadanya. Hatinya begitu sakit. _Apa kabar Bakugou sekarang?_, tanya Uraraka dalam hati.

**Flashback (Uraraka's POV).**

Sabtu pagi dan disinilah aku. Menatap malas layar komputer yang sejak dini hari tadi menemaniku. Menjadi seorang hero tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sewaktu kecil. Tidak hanya bertugas di lapangan, duduk di depan komputer berjam-jam untuk mengerjakan laporan kasus juga salah satu tugas hero, termasuk di hari libur.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Menarik napas panjang. Pintu kamarku dibuka dari luar. "Ochaco, bagaimana laporanmu?", tanya Bakugou-kun yang langsung masuk dan mendekatiku. Sepertinya ia baru selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. "Aku belum selesai, Bakugou-kun", jawabku singkat. Laki-laki itu mendecih. "Sebenarnya dari tadi apa yang kau lakukan, _sih_!", ucapnya ketus. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku, tak terima.

"_Deadline_-nya?", tanya Bakugou-kun. "Jam 6 sore ini", jawabku. "Tinggalkan dulu saja laporanmu. Sekarang mandilah. Setelah itu kita sarapan dan nanti ikutlah denganku sebentar", ucapnya. "E-eh? Mau kemana? Kau lihat sendiri kan sekarang. Laporanku belum selesai", jawabku. "Sebentar saja. Sekarang mandilah!", ucap Bakugou-kun yang langsung keluar dari kamarku, setelahnya. Nada bicaranya sudah seperti memerintah, bukan? Satu-satunya pilihanku sekarang hanyalah menyerah. Aku pun mematikan komputerku dan pergi mandi.

Aku terheran. Bakugou-kun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Ini rumah siapa? Kenapa Bakugou-kun mengajakku kesini? Belum sempat kutanyakan padanya, ia memintaku turun. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu.

"_Ne _Bakugou-kun, ini rumah siapa?", bisikku padanya. "Rumahku", jawabnya singkat. Aku takjub pada desain arsitektur rumah itu. Terlihat besar dan elegan. Tapi buat apa dia mengajakku kemari?

"Rumahmu? Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?", tanyaku penasaran. "Ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu", jawabnya. Belum sempat aku merespon jawabannya, seorang wanita membuka pintu depan dan sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan kami.

"_Ara_, Katsuki. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi", ucap wanita itu. Jika kuperhatikan lagi, tidakkah ia mirip sekali dengan Bakugou-kun? Ah, dia pasti Nyonya Bakugou.

"_BABA! _Aku rela datang kesini dan sekarang kau mau pergi?!", teriak Bakugou-kun. Ah, aku sudah biasa. "KATSUKI! Bersikaplah sopan di depan tamu!", Aku menutup telingaku saking menggelegarnya suara Nyonya Bakugou.

"Ah, maaf ya, Ochaco-chan. Perkenalkan, aku Bakugou Mitsuki, ibunya Katsuki.. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut berbelanja dengan Bibi saja?", aku melirik kearah Bakugou-kun. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'Pergilah kalau kau mau!'. Aku lalu tersenyum kepada Bibi Mitsuki dan mengiyakan.

Kami berdua pun lalu pergi ke sebuah kafe terlebih dulu. "Bibi, aku belum mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uraraka Ochaco. Tapi, bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu namaku sebelumnya? Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, 'kan?", tanyaku penasaran.

Bibi Mitsuki tersenyum. "Tentu saja Bibi tahu, sayang. Seminggu yang lalu Bibi ke apartemen Katsuki. Kau tahu apa yang Bibi temukan?", tanyanya padaku. Jangan-jangan…?

"Bibi menemukan beberapa pakaian wanita di lemarinya", wajahku memerah seketika. Sudah kuduga!

"Awalnya Bibi heran. Katsuki selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Lalu Bibi menemukan fotomu di laci mejanya dan menanyakannya pada Katsuki. Tentu saja dia tidak mau jujur awalnya. Putraku itu memang keras kepala", ucap Bibi Mitsuki. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan cara apa yang dipakai Bibi untuk memaksa Bakugou-kun mengenalkanku padanya.

"Ta-tapi Bi, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku dan Ba-, maksudku Katsuki-kun tidak pernah melakukan 'apapun'", ucapku malu-malu. Aku tidak mau Bibi Mitsuki salah menilaiku. Meski kami memang berpacaran, kami sering tinggal bersama dan bahkan tidur sekamar, baik aku maupun Bakugou-kun tidak pernah sekalipun melewati batas.

Bibi Mitsuki tersenyum, "Ochaco-chan, Bibi meminta Katsuki membawamu ke rumah karena ada yang ingin Bibi bicarakan denganmu", tatapan Bibi terlihat melembut.

"Katsuki pasti sangat mencintaimu, Ochaco-chan. Sebelunnya Bibi tidak pernah melihatnya berpacaran. Bahkan Bibi pernah berpikir mungkin dia tidak akan pernah membawakan kami calon menantu", aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bibi tahu, dia orang yang sangat merepotkan. Katsuki mungkin tidak sama seperti pemuda lainnya yang bisa bersikap romantis pada wanita. Dia bahkan dibenci banyak orang. Tapi dia tipikal seseorang yang sangat memahami apa itu cinta, Ochaco-chan, meski Katsuki mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya. Tapi memang begitulah putraku itu", aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Aku akui selama ini Bakugou-kun memang tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam padaku. Memang sulit dipercaya. Kami hanya tidur dan saling berpelukan. Tidak ada kontak fisik lebih dari itu diatas ranjang. Mungkin selain itu, hanyalah ciuman singkat. Pernah aku menanyakan hal ini padanya, mungkinkah aku wanita yang tidak menarik sama sekali untuk digoda? Lalu dia bilang, "_Bodoh! Laki-laki normal mana yang bisa bertahan?! Aku hanya menahan diri! Aku bukan tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu, sialan!_".

"Bibi, Katsuki-kun memang seperti itu", tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingatnya. "Dia sangat menyayangiku dan menjagaku. Dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik", lanjutku. Bibi Mitsuki tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

Sejak itu aku sangat dekat dengan Bibi Mitsuki. Dari beliau, aku tahu banyak hal baru tentang Bakugou Katsuki, apapun itu yang tidak akan diketahui para fans Ground Zero.

**Flashback end.**

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Uraraka sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ia hanya membawa ransel dan sebuah _goody bag _berukuran sedang yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk orangtuanya. Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Uraraka segera membuka pintu. "Deku-kun!", sambut Uraraka dengan cerianya.

"Kau sudah siap, Uraraka-san?", tanya sang tamu, Midoriya Izuku. "Aku sudah siap", jawab Uraraka. Uraraka pun mengambil ranselnya, mengenakan sepatu, mengunci pintu, dan pergi bersama Midoriya.

"Maaf, Deku-kun. Aku jadi merepotkanmu", ucap Uraraka masih merasa tidak enak. Keduanya kini sudah berada di perjalanan menuju stasiun. "Kau tidak merepotkan, Uraraka-san. Aku yang memang ingin mengantarkanmu ke stasiun, 'kan?", jawab Midoriya. Uraraka tersenyum, "Kau dari dulu memang selalu baik, Deku-kun. Kau juga hero panutan masyarakat dan penerus tekad All Might. Tampan pula! Tapi mungkin kau belum tahu satu hal,..", Uraraka tiba-tiba terlihat serius. Midoriya jadi penasaran, namun tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Wanita itu makhluk yang sedikit berbeda, lo, Deku-kun! Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi jika kau terlalu baik pada seorang wanita, bisa-bisa mereka terbawa perasaan dan menganggap kebaikanmu sebagai rasa cinta", ucapnya. Midoriya terdiam. "Terdengar konyol, bukan? Wanita memang makhluk yang aneh", lanjut Uraraka menerawang.

Midoriya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak berapa lama merekapun sampai di depan stasiun. "Kita sampai! Terima kasih, ya Deku-kun!", ucap Uraraka. "Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, ya Uraraka-san", jawab Midoriya. "Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku..", belum selesai Uraraka berbicara, Midoriya menarik pelan tangan Uraraka.

"_Ne_ Uraraka-san, _ano_… Mengenai apa yang kau bicarakan tadi,..apa kau mungkin saja, salah satu dari wanita yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya?", tanya Midoriya ragu.

Uraraka kaget. Sejenak ia terdiam. Ia sendiri mengakuinya dalam hati. Sejak kepergian Bakugou, hubungan Uraraka dan Midoriya memang jadi lebih dekat. Namun Midoriya tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Uraraka. Sementara Uraraka sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dirinya yang dulu pasti akan sangat senang dengan progres kedekatannya yang terus meningkat dengan Midoriya. Namun kali ini berbeda, hatinya seperti terombang-ambing.

"Aku..", Uraraka ragu.

Midoriya tersenyum. "Uraraka-san, maaf jika aku tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau kau pasti masih belum bisa melupakan 'dia', kan? Tolong lupakan saja pertanyaanku sebelumnya", ucap Midoriya dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Dia..?", tanya Uraraka. _Apa Deku-kun mengetahuinya?_, pikir Uraraka.

"Maksudku, 'dia' yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah membuatmu menangis. Kau memang tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi sejak itu, Uraraka-san. Kau juga tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa dia. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya, aku tahu, kau pasti sangat mencintainya", ucapan Midoriya sontak membuat Uraraka tertegun.

"Uraraka-san, sebenarnya aku,..aku sudah lama mencintaimu", mata Uraraka terasa memanas. "Aku sudah lama memendam ini. Kupikir, waktunya hanya belum tepat saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih sering memikirkanmu. Saat aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain,.. Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Dibanding penasaran siapa laki-laki beruntung yang kau tangisi itu, aku lebih penasaran apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk merebutmu darinya", lanjut pria tampan berambut hijau itu.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tahu ini bukan momen yang pas. Tapi entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak sejak mendengar kau ingin ambil cuti untuk pulang ke Osaka, Uraraka-san. Kupikir mungkin kau ingin menemui orang itu. Jadi kurasa lebih baik jika kukatakan saja sekarang. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggumu disini.", Uraraka meneteskan air matanya.

Midoriya menatap sendu Uraraka. Air mata itu untuk siapa? Untuknya atau untuk 'dia', Midoriya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memastikannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Uraraka. Mengecup lembut bibir wanita itu, berharap perasaannya bisa tersampaikan. Uraraka menerimanya. Cintanya yang terpendam bertahun-tahun kepada laki-laki tampan itu sekarang barulah terbalas di momen yang menurutnya benar-benar terlambat. Namun hatinya sendiri bimbang.

Uraraka mendorong pelan Midoriya. "Deku-kun, aku harus buru-buru! Ma-maaf!", ucap Uraraka tergesa-gesa. Ia lalu buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Midoriya lalu teringat dengan titipan ibunya untuk keluarga Uraraka. Ia pun mengambilnya dari kursi tengah dan buru-buru memanggil sang gadis gravitasi.

"Uraraka-san, tunggu! Ini ada titipan dari ibuku untuk orangtuamu", ucap Midoriya.

"Ah, terima kasih. _Gomen_, aku harus pergi sekarang", ucap Uraraka yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Midoriya. Pemuda itu melihat Uraraka yang semakin menjauh pergi darinya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya. Mendapati sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua. _Menikahlah denganku_, gumamnya.

Uraraka berlari kecil. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker, berharap setidaknya ekspresi menyedihkan di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi orang-orang selalu bilang mata adalah pengungkap rahasia. Matanya tidak bisa membohongi. Siapapun yang memperhatikan pasti tahu wanita itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Uraraka tidak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalas. Ia selama ini terus berpikir pasti wanita lainlah yang beruntung mendapatkan hati rival abadi Bakugou itu. Terlebih selama ini laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun pembahasan tentang percintaan dengannya. Uraraka sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama tidak memikirkannya.

Wanita itu benar-benar tidak menyukai ini, semua yang sudah terjadi pada hidupnya sejak Bakugou memaksa masuk ke dalam dunianya, terkadang terasa manis dan berwarna. Namun juga meninggalkan getir pahit tidak terkira saat ia menghilang begitu saja. Lalu sekarang? Midoriya Izuku, sosok yang pernah dicintai Uraraka bertahun-tahun dalam diam, sosok yang mengenalkannya pada rasa cemburu, seseorang yang membuat dirinya seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil, menyatakan cinta padanya.

Apa kedua pria itu memang berniat mempermainkannya? Mereka datang di saat Uraraka tengah terluka karena cinta, setelah ia menerimanya lalu apa? Meninggalkannya, lagi?

**..**

Kereta tiba di Osaka pukul 2 siang. Saat itu hujan tengah mengguyur kota kelahiran Uraraka itu. Begitu keluar dari stasiun, Uraraka langsung bisa melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah melambaikan tangan di samping mobilnya. Syukurlah hujannya tidak begitu deras, wanita itu mengenakan tudung jaketnya dan berlari kecil ke parkiran menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah!", seru Uraraka bahagia.

"Ochaco, langsung masuk saja ke mobil, nak", ucap ayahnya.

"Iya, yah!", sahut Uraraka yang langsung masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil ternyata sudah ada ibunya yang duduk di tengah. Uraraka tidak bisa menahan rindunya, ia langsung memeluk ibunya itu.

"Ibu, aku rindu sekali dengan ibu! Ayah juga. Maaf aku baru pulang sekarang", ucap Uraraka yang langsung menangis di pelukan ibunya. Wanita berumur 40 itu tersenyum, mengusap rambut putrinya yang sangat mewarisi miliknya itu.

"Sayang, ibu dan ayah juga sangat merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan selama disana, Ochaco?", tanya sang ibu. Uraraka hanya mengangguk. Pilu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ayah Uraraka langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran stasiun.

**..**

Keesokan paginya, Uraraka pergi ke apartemen Bakugou di Osaka. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu. Ini adalah hari Minggu. Tapi,..bukan bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya! Ia ragu, apakah sudah tepat keputusannya untuk menemui Bakugou sekarang? Setelah setengah tahun lamanya sejak Bakugou meninggalkannya, Uraraka menemuinya lagi untuk mengatakan cinta? Kirishima mungkin tidak akan senang dengan ini, namun Uraraka sudah menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Bakugou Katsuki dan ingin pria itu kembali lagi padanya.

Uraraka beranjak keluar dari lift, melihat kembali catatan alamat Bakugou di ponselnya. Kamar nomer 302. Berada di ujung selatan apartemen ini. Belum sampai Uraraka pada kamar yang ditujunya, ia melihat seseorang keluar dari kamar apartemen tersebut. Uraraka kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di pertigaan koridor yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari sana. Ia menengok pelan, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat melihat sosok seorang wanita-lah yang tadi keluar dari kamar apartemen Bakugou. Lebih parahnya ia mengenal wanita itu. Melissa Shield. Wanita yang dulu pernah dikenalkan Midoriya padanya dan anak-anak kelas A di I-Island. Seseorang yang menurutnya begitu anggun, cantik, pintar, dan sangat cocok bersanding dengan Midoriya Izuku.

Uraraka menutup mulutnya. Ia mendengar Melissa berbicara pada seseorang yang tengah bersender di pintu."_Mou_ Katsuki, setidaknya biarkan aku merawatmu. Luka-lukamu masih parah dan kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja?!", keluh Melissa yang berkecak pinggang karena kesalnya.

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?! Sudah, pulang sana! Apa kata ayahmu kalau dia tahu putri kesayangannya semalaman tidur di apartemen seorang pria!", ucap Bakugou dengan nada tinggi seperti biasanya. Uraraka merasa sakit mendengarnya. Rasa rindu yang teramat sangat kini bercampur dengan rasa cemburu yang menyakitkan. Terlebih dengan apa yang baru saja Bakugou ucapkan. Semalaman seorang wanita menginap di apartemen Bakugou? Uraraka tidak mau menerima ini semua.

Melissa mendekati Bakugou, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu, "Aku…akan bilang kalau kau yang memaksaku, dan kau harus bertanggungjawab, Katsuki-kun!", goda Melissa. Uraraka mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ha.. Kau yakin?", goda Bakugou sembari mengeratkan pelukan Melissa padanya.

"E-eehh?! Ka-katsuki, lepaskan!", wajah Melissa memerah. Biasanya Bakugou akan mengomel panjang lebar padanya, jadi ia tidak menyangka akan direspon seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukaiku, hm?", ucap Bakugou dengan nada yang begitu menggoda. Wanita manapun pasti langsung jatuh hati dengan perlakukan semacam itu dari seorang pria tampan nan gagah seperti Bakugou Katsuki. Tanpa sadar air mata Uraraka mengalir. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar kalimat-kalimat manis terlontar dari mulut Bakugou yang diperuntukkan untuk wanita lain selain dirinya. Uraraka berlari menjauh. Suara derap langkahnya terdengar oleh Bakugou dan Melissa. Sekejap kemudian Melissa melepaskan diri dari Bakugou.

"Aku pergi!", ucap Melissa dengan nada jengkel. Perhatian Bakugou yang sempat teralih kembali melihat Melissa dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Hee, kupikir kau mau menginap lagi disini semalam", godanya. Melissa berjalan dengan kesal, tanpa menoleh ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah. Membuat Bakugou terkekeh dan kembali masuk menutup pintu.

**..**

Uraraka tiba di rumahnya. Ibunya tengah membaca buku di ruang keluarga. "Ochaco, kau sudah pulang? Kok cepat sekali, sayang?", sapa sang ibu. Uraraka tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Ibunya khawatir. Namun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka bertindak gegabah. Menurutnya, mungkin anak gadisnya itu tengah ada masalah. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi menanyakannya sekarang bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Uraraka menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak menyangka akan disuguhkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tepat sebelum dirinya menemui Bakugou. Uraraka bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetap memperjuangkan cintanya atau menyerah? Mungkin ini karma? Apa Bakugou sudah _move on _darinya? Uraraka memejamkan matanya, berharap pikiran-pikiran itu menghilang.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Uraraka berbunyi. Ia pun mengambilnya. Tertera nama Hado Nejire di layar ponselnya. Uraraka heran. Tumben sekali _senpai_-nya yang satu ini menghubunginya di saat ia sedang mengambil libur.

"Halo, _senpai_?", Uraraka mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ah, Ochaco-chan! Gomen! Aku seharusnya tidak mengganggu liburmu, ya. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Ochaco-chan"_, jika sudah begini, biasanya urusan yang disampaikan Hado Nejiro pada Uraraka selanjutnya adalah urusan pekerjaan yang cukup penting.

"Bantuanku? Memang ada apa, _senpai_? Aku akan membantu sebisaku", jawab Uraraka sembari menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya.

"_Kebetulan sekali kau sedang di Osaka. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Ochaco-chan. Bisakah besok kau pergi ke kantor agensi Best Jeanist yang berada di Osaka? Kalau tidak salah, Ground Zero ketua timnya disana. Aku ingin kau menemuinya untuk menandatangani berkas penyelidikan kasus yang waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ini penting sekali dan aku butuh tanda tangannya untuk dicantumkan pada laporan rapat Kamis nanti_", ucapnya sedikit berbisik. Uraraka sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Jadi, penyelidikan kasus beberapa waktu lalu itu juga ditangani oleh Bakugou. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahuinya?

Uraraka ragu. Ia belum siap menemui Bakugou setelah apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Hatinya belum siap. Tapi di sisi lain ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak bisa membantu _senpai_-nya. "_Bagaimana, Ochaco-chan? Kau bisa membantu, 'kan? Kumohon, adikku sayang_", Hado sedikit memohon, berharap Uraraka bisa membantunya.

Uraraka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya. "Tentu saja, _senpai_! Aku akan membantumu. Aku tunggu berkasnya ya, _senpai_", mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus menemui Bakugou dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang belum benar-benar tuntas. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mundur sekarang. Ia harus segera mengatakannya pada Bakugou.

"_Ah, arigatou, Ochaco-chan! Kau memang baik sekali. Setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu, ya. Aku akan kirimkan laporannya via fax. Bisa tolong kau kirimkan alamat fax-mu, kouhei-ku sayang?_", ucap Hado senang.

"Iya, senpai, aku akan mengirimkannya lewat email, ya. Tunggu sebentar", ucap Uraraka lalu mematikan ponselnya. Mengetikkan alamat fax rumahnya dan mengirimkannya kepada Hado.

Uraraka turun ke lantai 1. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di rumah, _kemana ibu dan ayah?_, pikirnya. Uraraka pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Mendapati mesin fax tengah mencetak lembar-lembar dokumen yang dikirim oleh Hado. _Cepat sekali!_, pikir Uraraka. Ia pun membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen yang sudah tercetak. Benar memang, kasus yang telah memakan puluhan korban itu, salah satu hero yang menanganinya adalah Bakugou Katsuki. Uraraka menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebentar setelah ini.

**...**


	6. Ch 6: Tegarlah, Ochaco!

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

Setelah semua dokumen yang dijanjikan Hado Nejiro selesai dikirimkan, Uraraka langsung merapikannya. Ia pun keluar rumah dengan membawa sepeda kesayangannya. Ibunya mungkin masih sering menggunakannya, karena sepedanya masih dalam kondisi yang baik dan terawat meski sudah bertahun-tahun. Uraraka mengayuhkan sepeda ke sekolah lamanya tempat ia menempuh masa SMP-nya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia kesana. Tapi karena ini hari Minggu, tentu saja sekolahnya ditutup. Uraraka lalu pergi ke sebuah kafe yang berada tepat dibelakang bangunan sekolahnya. Dulu ia sering kesana bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah.

Uraraka tidak menyangka sesampainya disana, suasana kafe tidak banyak berubah dari saat ia masih SMP. Sambutan hangat seorang _waiter _direspon ramah oleh Uraraka. Masih banyak tersedia kursi kosong disana-sini, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut kafe. Belum juga ia duduk, seseorang memanggil namanya. "Ochaco? Kaukah itu?!", ucap seorang wanita dengan hebohnya. Uraraka menoleh. Ia kaget. "Yui-chan!", ucap Uraraka tak kalah hebohnya. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyangka akan bertemu disini, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ochaco! Kau ini benar-benar ya… Dari semua anggota geng kita hanya kau yang tidak pernah lagi ikut reuni. Sejak kau masuk Yuuei, kau benar-benar berubah! Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau sering diberitakan di televisi!", celoteh Komatsu Yui, salah satu teman dekat Uraraka saat SMP.

"_Gomen_, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sendiri jarang sekali pulang, Yui-chan", Uraraka mulai menyadari Komatsu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan karyawan lainnya. "Eh Yui-chan, kau bekerja disini?", tanya Uraraka penasaran.

"Ah, hehe iya. Sebenarnya Ochaco,..aku menikahi anak pemilik kafe ini", bisik Komatsu. "Jadi kau bisa bilang ini kafeku sekarang", ucap Komatsu dengan tertawa khasnya. "Syukurlah, sepertinya kau bahagia sekarang, Yui-chan", Uraraka turut bahagia mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, kau sendiri bagaimana, Ochaco? Jangan fokus bekerja saja, kau juga harus memikirkan kehidupan percintaanmu", ucap Komatsu dengan nada menggoda. Uraraka tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Yah, kau benar, Yui-chan. Aku harus lebih serius memikirkannya", ucap Uraraka dengan tawa khasnya.

"Hei, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau terlihat sedih", ucap Komatsu tiba-tiba. Uraraka tidak habis pikir, apa pikirannya benar-benar semudah itu ditebak. "Apa ada yang terjadi denganmu dan Deku?", seketika Uraraka terkejut. "De-Deku? Apa maksudmu, Yui-chan? Kenapa Deku?", tanya Uraraka, berharap teman lamanya ini sedang bergurau atau salah sebut.

Komatsu heran. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang baru pagi ini ia baca. "Ini. Kau berpacaran dengan Deku, kan? Beritanya masih hangat sekali pagi ini", ucap Komatsu. Uraraka syok bukan main. Ia mengambil ponsel Komatsu dan mengecek artikel itu. Uraraka tidak percaya media akan menggosipkan kedekatannya dengan Deku seberlebihan itu. Apalagi foto-foto yang ditampilkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa kehidupan pribadinya mulai jadi konsumsi publik akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tahu, banyak wanita cemburu dengar berita ini. Kau beruntung sekali, Ochaco. Bukankah dia tampan dan sangat populer?", goda Komatsu. Seketika ia menyadari ekspresi Ochaco berubah menjadi sendu.

"AH! _Go-gomen_, Ochaco! Aku seharusnya tidak menggodamu. Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya, kan? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku", ucap Komatsu. Uraraka merasa tidak sanggup untuk terus memendamnya. "Yui-chan, sebenarnya…", wanita itu mulai menceritakan tentang masalahnya, tentang perasaannya ke Midoriya, tentang Bakugou, dan hatinya yang saat ini terluka. Tentu saja, tanpa menyebutkan nama Bakugou Katsuki. Ia tidak mau apapun pendapat Komatsu setelahnya mempengaruhi penilaiannya terhadap hero ternama, Ground Zero.

"Ochaco, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Pasti ini sangat menyakitkan", Komatsu merangkul Uraraka dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Sementara Uraraka sudah sedikit terisak sejak tadi.

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Yui-chan. Mungkin _dia _sudah bahagia, kan? Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya dengan wanita lain. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya", ucap Uraraka pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu _dia_ sudah bahagia, Ochaco? ", Uraraka terdiam. "Apa kau yakin _dia _sudah melupakanmu dan berpaling ke wanita itu?", lanjut Komatsu.

"Ochaco, kau mencintainya, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kejarlah! Kejar _dia_ dan sampaikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Mencintai seseorang terkadang memang berat. Kau butuh hati yang ekstra lapang untuk menerima segala konsekuensi terburuknya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu _dia_ masih mencintaimu atau tidak jika kau tidak menemuinya dan menanyakannya? Kau tahu, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Beri kesempatan untuk dirimu sendiri dan _dia_ membicarakan hal ini sekali lagi. Kalaupun semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kau harapkan, setidaknya kau bisa melupakannya tanpa beban dan penyesalan", ucap Komatsu Yui. Uraraka mengerti. Apa yang dikatakan Komatsu memang benar. Seharusnya dia menanyakannya dulu kan ke Bakugou?

Uraraka melepas rangkulan Komatsu. "_Gomen_, Yui-chan. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, aku justru membicarakan kehidupan pribadiku. Tapi terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku akan menemuinya lagi", ucap Uraraka yang masih menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau ini! Aku justru senang bisa menjadi teman curhatmu lagi, Ochaco!", ucap Komatsu dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Mungkin aku tidak mengenal kedua pria yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin, mereka adalah pria yang baik dan sama-sama mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku tidak bicara mengenai siapa yang harus kau pilih. Tapi saranku, pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusanmu. Yakinlah dengan apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Dalam percintaan tidak hanya tentang seberapa besar cinta kita pada seseorang, namun juga bagaimana perasaan orang yang kau cintai kepadamu. Ada yang bilang, dicintai orang yang tidak kita sukai lebih baik dibanding mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatmu. Tidakkah ini sedikit relevan dengan kisah cintamu?", Komatsu terkekeh.

_Benar sekali. Dulu aku pernah mengabaikan Bakugou-kun. Aku hanya memandang satu orang. Aku cuma melihat Deku-kun. Padahal Bakugou-kun selama ini sudah menemaniku, memberikan perhatian lebih, mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi kenapa dulu aku selalu mengabaikan perasaannya? Bagian terburuknya, sekarang ia jatuh cinta pada pria berambut pirang itu, _ucap Uraraka dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu, Ochaco? Beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan Yoshida. Dia sekarang sudah…", Komatsu mengalihkan topik obrolan. Ochaco mulai merespon dan merekapun mulai mengobrol seperti biasa.

Tidak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kafe mulai ramai dengan sedikit demi sedikit kedatangan pelanggan. Uraraka pun pamit.

"Yui-chan, _arigatou_. Aku akan memikirkan baik-baik semua saran darimu hari ini", ucap Uraraka. "Tentu saja, Ochaco sayang! Ingat, kau harus tegar! Aku tunggu kabar baiknya. Kau pasti kuat!", ucap Komatsu dengan penuh semangat positif. Uraraka tersenyum, meninggalkan kafe dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang saat ini tengah mengamatinya dari sebrang jalan.

##

"_Tadaima_!", ucap Ochaco sesampainya di rumah. "_Okaeri_, sayang. Kau darimana saja?", tanya ibunya menghampiri. "Aku dari kafe di belakang sekolah, bu. Disana aku bertemu Yui-chan. Ternyata dia menikah dengan pemilik kafe itu", ungkap Uraraka pada ibunya.

"Oh ya? Ibu memang datang ke pernikahannya. Tapi ibu tidak kenal, _sih_, suaminya", Uraraka langsung menyahut. "E-ehh? Ibu datang ke pernikahannya? Kenapa ibu tidak bilang?", wanita berumur 22 tahun itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Hee.. Ibu pernah bilang, kok, sayang. Di telepon", jawab ibu.

"Sudah sudah.. Mau sampai kapan kalian disitu? Ibu, itu bagaimana kuenya?", sahut kepala keluarga Uraraka. "Kue?", tanya Uraraka bingung.

"Ibu dan ayah sedang menyiapkan perayaan ulang tahunmu nanti malam, Ochaco. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantu kami?", Uraraka tersentak mendengarnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Benar saja, hari ini tanggal 26 Desember. Itu artinya tengah malam nanti adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kamu tidak ingat, Ochaco?", tanya sang ibu yang lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi putrinya. "Ayo! Kamu bantu ayah dan ibu memasak, ya. Biar cepat selesai persiapannya", Uraraka mengiyakan. Hatinya menghangat. Kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya benar-benar tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

##

Bakugou Katsuki, pemuda itu kini tengah mondar-mandir di dapurnya sendiri. Ia merasa lapar, namun setelah mengecek kulkas dan lemari dapur, ia baru sadar tidak ada stok bahan masak ataupun makanan instan di apartemennya. Seingatnya kemarin, Melissa mengomel tentang banyak hal padanya, termasuk tentang kebiasan buruknya akhir-akhir ini, yaitu makan mie instan. Ia juga ingat betul baru membeli banyak mie instan beberapa hari lalu. "Sialan! Dia pasti menyembunyikannya!", keluh Bakugou. Pemuda itu memilih menyerah dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket. Ia lalu berjalan kaki ke supermarket yang berjarak 700 meter dari tempat tinggalnya.

Suasana Osaka malam itu tengah dingin. Bakugou mengeratkan jaketnya. Di tengah perjalanannya ia melihat sebuah megatron yang menayangkan sebuah acara _entertainment _yang membahas tentang gosip kedekatan hero Deku dengan Uravity. Bakugou mendesah pelan. Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke supermarket. Berusaha untuk tak mengindahkan.

Pada nyatanya hidup Bakugou berubah menjadi kacau sejak ia meninggalkan Uraraka Ochaco. Ia melanggar pantangan yang diberikannya pada Uraraka untuk menjauhi makanan cepat saji. Ia menjadi semakin terobsesi mengejar ambisinya dan jarang sekali mengambil istirahat meski itu di akhir pekan. Diam-diam Bakugou sering menanyakan kabar Uraraka pada Kirishima. Jadi mengenai pemberitaan tentang hubungan wanita itu dengan rival abadinya, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Toh, memang inilah yang diinginkannya.

Di perjalanan pulang, ponsel Bakugou berbunyi. Tanda pengingat kalender. Ia pun melihatnya.

_Ulang tahun si Muka Bulat_.

Bakugou tersenyum miris. _Otanjoubi omodetou, Muka Bulat!_, gumamnya.

**Flashback.**

Bakugou melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.40. Ia bergegas cepat menuju apartemen Uraraka. _Seharusnya Ochaco belum pulang, kan? Aku harus cepat sebelum dia datang_, pikir Bakugou. Ia membawa _goody bag _berukuran cukup besar di pelukannya sembari berharap sesuatu di dalamnya tidak terpengaruh dengan derap cepat langkahnya.

Ia lalu masuk ke apartemen. Lampu belum menyala, tanda penghuninya belum tiba. Bakugou mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi kue tar berukuran besar dari _goody bag _yang dibawanya. Bakugou tersenyum. Hari ini benar-benar sibuk. Merayakan natal pun hanya angan-angan. Setidaknya ia berharap malam ini dirinya masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun Uraraka yang jatuh tengah malam nanti.

Ponselnya bergetar, tanda telpon masuk.

"Ochaco. Dimana kau? Aku sudah-"

"Bakugou-kun! _Gomen_. _Hiks._ Aku belum bisa pulang. Deku-kun, dia.. _hiks. _Dia.."

"…"

"Deku-kun terluka parah dalam misinya. Aku harus menemaninya"

"Dimana dia dirawat?", Uraraka pun memberi tahu nama rumah sakit tempat ia berada sekarang. Bakugou segera mematikan telponnya dan beranjak pergi.

Satu jam kemudian Bakugou tiba di rumah sakit yang diberitahu Uraraka. Di depan sebuah ruang operasi, sudah ada beberapa teman sekelasnya di Yuuei dan rekan-rekan hero Deku menunggu dengan cemas. Bakugou melihat Uraraka tengah menangis di pelukan Yaoyoruzu. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Yaoyoruzu memeluk gadis itu. Namun ia menahan diri.

"Bakugou, kau sudah mendengarnya?", tanya Todoroki menghampiri.

"Ya, bagaimana keadaan Deku sialan itu?", balas Bakugou.

"Kondisinya parah", jawab Todoroki.

Dua jam berlalu. Dokter yang menangani operasi Midoriya mengabarkan bahwa operasi berjalan lancar, namun Midoriya masih dalam keadaan koma. Ini tentunya bukan kabar yang melegakan bagi Uraraka.

Bakugou membujuk Uraraka untuk pulang bersamanya. Awalnya gadis itu menolak, namun setelah All Might dan Midoriya Inko berjanji akan mengabari keadaan Midoriya secepatnya, ia pun setuju. Sepanjang jalan Uraraka hanya melamun. Pandangan matanya kosong. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Uraraka meminta Bakugou untuk membiarkannya sendiri sementara waktu.

Bakugou kecewa. Uraraka masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia bermaksud pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum dirinya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kue tar di meja makan. Ia menghampiri kue itu. Tertulis 'Selamat menua, Muka Bulat!', Uraraka kembali terisak. Ia bahkan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya, namun Bakugou mempersiapkan sebuah kue untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Muka Bulat", ucap seseorang di belakang Uraraka. Uraraka kaget dan menoleh.

"Bakugou-kun? Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Uraraka.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kau bunuh diri, sialan", jawab Bakugou dengan entengnya.

Uraraka refleks memeluk Bakugou. "_Arigatou_", isaknya.

Bakugou mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan mengecup pelan dahi Uraraka. "Ini. Kado untukmu", ucapnya.

"Apa ini?", tanya Uraraka menerimanya. Bakugou tidak menjawab. Uraraka lalu membukanya. Sepasang kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulan sabit. Uraraka menatap sendu kalung-kalung itu. Bakugou mengenakan salah satunya pada Uraraka. Sementara yang lainnya ia kenakan pada lehernya sendiri.

"Aku masih belum menyerah, Ochaco. Kau tahu itu, kan?", pemuda itu mengecup pelan dahi wanita yang sangat dicintainya. "Aku akan menunggumu, meskipun itu butuh waktu yang lama", Bakugou mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di wajah Uraraka.

"...", Uraraka hanya diam, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Ground Zero.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, Ochaco", ucap Bakugou.

"_Haik_", jawab Uraraka singkat kembali terisak.

##

Uraraka menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping Bakugou. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata, namun usahanya selalu nihil. Bakugou masih setia menemani. " Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih desain kalung ini, Bakugou-kun? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama?", tanya Uraraka.

"Aku pikir desainnya lucu dan kau suka hal-hal semacam itu, jadi aku memilihnya. Kau tidak menyukainya?", Uraraka terkekeh. "Bukan begitu. Kau selalu salah paham! Aku menyukainya, kok", Bakugou tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tidak menyukainya", ucap Bakugou. "Aku suka. Bulan sabit memang indah. Aku senang bisa selalu melihatnya kapanpun aku mau", jawab Uraraka.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan terus mengingatku tiap kali melihat kalung itu?", goda Bakugou. "Tentu saja! Lihat, mata bulan ini bahkan mirip seperti mata sinismu! Apa kau sengaja?", Uraraka tertawa lepas.

"Sialan kau, Muka Bulat! Kau mau mati sekarang, hahh?!", tangan kanannya mulai memercikkan api kecil. "Hahaha.. _Gomen gomen_!", Uraraka menahan lengan kanan Bakugou dan tertawa lepas melupakan kesedihannya.

Paginya, Bakugou terbangun dan mendapati Uraraka tidak ada disampingnya. Ia lalu menemukan secarik kertas yang diletakkan di meja dibawah ponselnya.

_Aku ke rumah sakit. Jam 4 tadi Bibi Inko mengabariku kalau Deku-kun sudah sadar. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Kau ada misi penting kan pagi ini? Jangan lupa sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat, ya. Ochaco._

Bakugou meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya. Dadanya terasa sakit.

**Flashback end.**

##

**Urarakas POV.**

Pagi ini aku mengunjungi kantor agensi milik Beast Jeanist yang dibawahi oleh Ground Zero. Aku harus mengantarkan berkas ini secepatnya, kalau tidak Hado-_senpai _akan berada dalam masalah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menata hatiku jika saja situasi mengharuskanku bertemu dengannya.

Akupun masuk dan langsung mendatangi resepsionis. Mereka menyapaku dengan ramah dan langsung mengenaliku sebagai hero Uravity. Langsung saja aku sampaikan maksud kedatanganku. Aku hendak menitipkan berkas tersebut kepada resepsionis sebelum salah satunya menyapa seseorang dibelakangku.

"Selamat Pagi, Ground Zero-_san_. Kebetulan sekali, ada seseorang yang ingin menitipkan berkas untuk Anda", sapa ramah salah seorang resepsionis. Aku kaget bukan main. Ground Zero? Aku menoleh. Benar saja. Kudapati sosok Bakugou Katsuki dibelakangku. Ia membalas tatapanku, tapi…tidak ada ekspresi apapun disana. Ada rasa pilu yang tiba-tiba kurasakan.

"Oh, berkas dari Nejirochan?", tanya Bakugou-kun padaku. "I-iya. _Senpai _menitipkan ini padaku. Kebetulan aku sedang di Osaka, jadi aku mengantarkannya langsung". Bakugou mengangguk dan menerima berkasnya. "Terima kasih, aku akan mengirimkannya setelah ini", ucapnya. Ia lalu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan rasa pahit yang hampir tidak bisa kutahan. Aku tidak mau menerimanya, apa hanya begini saja? Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan.

##

**Bakugous POV.**

Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Semua pertemuan itu membosankan. Kenapa kasus kriminal sepele yang dilakukan sekelompok penjahat receh harus didiskusikan dari siang sampai sore? Apa para hero zaman sekarang tidak punya kerjaan lain selain rapat?

Tidak, tidak! Aku memang terganggu dengan hal itu. Namun hal lain yang lebih menggangguku adalah, kenapa Uraraka harus muncul lagi di hadapanku? Apa yang dia lakukan di Osaka?

Aku terus berjalan menuju lift apartemen. Koridor lantai 3 sepi sekali. Aku melihat sosok wanita yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Tengah berdiri tepat di depan kamar apartemenku sembari berkali-kali meniup kedua telapak tangannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan wanita itu melihatku, lalu tersenyum manis.

"_Okaeri_, Bakugou-kun", ucapnya. Tahukah dia? Senyum itu sangat kurindukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Darimana kau tahu alamatku?", tanyaku tak acuh sembari membuka kode pintu apartemenku. Wanita itu terlihat gugup. Tentu saja, aku ingat sekali alamatku di Osaka tidak pernah kuberikan pada Uraraka Ochaco. Pasti ibu!

"A-aku dapat dari Bibi Mitsuki. Aku menemui karena ada yang mau kubicarakan, Bakugou-kun", jawab Ochaco yang tampak terdengar ragu. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dari saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Pipi _mochi_-nya menirus. Matanya terlihat sayu.

Aku menoleh kembali padanya. Sudah berapa lama dia menungguku? Ini jam 23.30.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam", ucapku singkat. Kami pun masuk ke apartemenku. Aku memintanya duduk di sofa ruang televisi dan menungguku ganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat. Ochaco sangat menyukai cokelat hangat.

Wanita itu kini tengah memperhatikan beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding ruangan. Aku meletakkan dua gelas cokelat hangat itu diatas meja. Ochaco lalu menyadari kedatanganku.

"Bakugou-kun, kau sekarang…dekat sekali ya, dengan Melissa-san?", tanyanya. Aku melihat foto-foto itu. Akupun tersenyum dan mewajari siapapun orang yang datang ke apartemenku pasti akan berpikir begitu. Lihat saja foto-fotoku dan foto kami berdua terpampang di dinding.

"Ah, kalau yang kau maksud adalah foto-foto itu, sebenarnya Melissa yang memajangnya. Aku sudah berkali-kali menurunkan foto-foto itu dan bahkan membuangnya karena menurutku konyol. Tapi besoknya dia pasti mencetak lagi beberapa foto dan memajangnya lagi", Melissa benar-benar keras kepala. Aku lelah sendiri dan akhirnya pasrah saja.

"Oh..", Ochaco tersenyum kecut. "Kau sudah mulai berubah ya, Bakugou-kun.. Sekarang kau lebih lembut dalam menghadapi wanita", ucapnya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu", jawabku dengan santai sembari duduk di sofa dan meminum cokelatku. Kulirik sekilas Ochaco. Ia masih memandangi foto-foto itu, tangannya terkepal kuat. Aku tak yakin jika itu refleksi dari rasa kesalnya. Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus kesal?

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?", tanyaku memecah keheningan. Wanita itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau dulu meninggalkanku? Nomer ponselmu tidak aktif, apartemenmu kosong. Kau tahu bagaimana aku dulu bingung mencarimu, Bakugou-kun?", ucapnya. Aku berdecih. Jadi dia menemuiku untuk menghakimiku, setelah apa yang dulu ia lakukan? Apa menanyakan alasan kepergianku menurutnya hal yang pantas sekarang?

"Bukankah kau sedikit tidak tahu malu, Muka Bulat? Kau tidak ingat, hah? Dulu kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita. Kau bilang semua yang dulu aku lakukan untukmu sia-sia. Apa salah kalau aku memutuskan menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sudah mencampakkanku berkali-kali?", Ochaco terdiam.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang salah, Bakugou-kun. Aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku menyesali semuanya setelah itu. Aku sangat menyesali banyak hal. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan kebersamaan kita dulu", Benarkah? Ia mulai menangis.

"Tapi aku sudah melupakan semuanya, Ochaco. Apa maumu sekarang?", jawabku. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan nama belakangnya.

"Bohong! Kau masih memanggilku Ochaco, Katsuki!", jawabnya tegas. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aku berdiri mendekatinya. Menatap tajam Ochaco dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Dengar, Uraraka! Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu menemuiku, tapi sekarang-", belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku Ochaco menyela.

"Aku mencintaimu, Katsuki!", _Deg_. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Dadaku rasanya sakit. Aku berdecih. Dengan senyum kecut di wajahku, kusembunyikan semua reaksi aneh yang kurasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal tanpamu, Katsuki. Kumohon maafkan aku.. Kembalilah padaku. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak pantas dan terdengar egois setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu. Tapi aku tidak mau menyesal lagi", isaknya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku waktu itu, semua berubah. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku berhenti mencintai Deku-kun itu karenamu. Aku mengambil lebih banyak pekerjaan untuk bisa melupakanmu. Tapi tetap sia-sia. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hidupku kacau"

"Jadi kau melampiaskannya ke Deku, kan?", Uraraka terdiam. Ia mendongak dan menatapku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah paparazzi akhir-akhir ini begitu ketat mengawasimu? Dengan semua yang kau ucapkan sekarang, aku jadi berpikir kau melampiaskan kekecewaanmu padanya. Tentu saja jika memang perasaanmu kepadaku itu nyata"

"Katsuki, aku tidak mengerti apa yang-"

"Kau dari dulu selalu begitu, Uraraka! Kau sangat mencintai Deku sialan itu sampai membuatku muak. Tapi kau menerima kehadiranku waktu itu. Awalnya memang karena aku yang memaksa, tapi aku lama-lama menyadari sesuatu. Kau menerima kehadiranku juga agar aku menjadi tempat untukmu melampiaskan perasaanmu yang tidak tersampaikan itu, kan? Setiap ciuman itu, pelukan itu, aku tahu itu semua tidak pernah dimaksudkan untukku. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa kecewamu pada Deku"

_Plak_. Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras di pipi kananku. Ia lantas lalu memelukku. Wanita itu tak berbicara apa-apa. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis di dadaku. Melihatnya menangis adalah hal yang paling kubenci, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku menahan kuat tanganku untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Katsuki, aku.. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa semua yang kau ucapkan barusan itu salah. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kali ini aku yang akan selalu membuatkanmu sarapan, membersihkan apartemen, dan menyiapkan bajumu setiap pagi", ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf, Uraraka. Kau harus melupakan-", Uraraka semakin mendekap erat tubuhku. Ia tersenyum.

"Oh iya! Aku sudah menyiapkan persiapan ulang tahunmu tahun depan, Katsuki! Tahun ini aku melewatkannya. Tapi tahun depan tidak akan. Aku akan mengajak Bibi Mitsuki dan Paman Masaru juga. Pasti akan jadi hari ulang tahun yang tidak akan kau lupakan, Katsuki".

"Uraraka!-"

"Katsuki!", ia kembali memotong ucapanku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu lagi. "Deku-kun kemarin menyatakan cinta padaku".

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Aku memang sudah lama tahu tentang perasaan Deku ke Uraraka. Tapi mendengar kabar ini sekarang, dan dari mulut Uraraka sendiri, benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin aku yang dulu akan dengan bahagia menerimanya. Tapi kau tahu yang kurasakan kemarin? Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku merasa seolah tidak lama lagi aku akan menyakiti perasaan Deku-kun sama seperti yang dulu kulakukan padamu"

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, Uraraka. Kau tahu dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Kau tidak salah dulu pernah mencintainya. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Jadi kumohon lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Aku sudah berhasil _move on_ darimu, kau juga harus bisa. Tolong jangan seret aku kembali ke cerita lama lagi", Uraraka semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Bisa kurasakan air matanya semakin deras merembes kaos yang kugunakan.

###


	7. Ch 7: Rencana Midoriya

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

_"__Katsuki!", ia kembali memotong ucapanku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu lagi. "Deku-kun kemarin menyatakan cinta padaku"_

_Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Aku memang sudah lama tahu tentang perasaan Deku ke Uraraka. Tapi mendengar kabar ini sekarang, dan dari mulut Uraraka sendiri, benar-benar berbeda._

_"__Aku tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin aku yang dulu akan dengan bahagia menerimanya. Tapi kau tahu yang kurasakan kemarin? Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku merasa seolah tidak lama lagi aku akan menyakiti perasaan Deku-kun sama seperti yang dulu kulakukan padamu"_

_"__Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, Uraraka. Kau tahu dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Kau tidak salah dulu pernah mencintainya. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Jadi kumohon lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Aku sudah berhasil move on darimu, kau juga harus bisa. Tolong jangan seret aku kembali ke cerita lama lagi", Uraraka semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Bisa kurasakan air matanya semakin deras merembes kaos yang kugunakan._

**Normal POV.**

Uraraka menggelengkan kepala. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keputusan Bakugou. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Katsuki! Kumohon sekali ini saja. Mengertilah!", teriak Uraraka. Wanita itu menangis frustasi di depan seorang pria yang dulu sangat mencintainya. Sangat. Sangat mencintainya.

Bakugou menghela napas. _Mengerti?_, tanya Bakugou dalam hati. Apa dirinya belum cukup berlapang dada selama ini? Jika kembali adalah keputusan yang mudah, untuk apa Bakugou bertahan sejauh ini melupakan Uraraka? Jika mengembalikkan kepercayaan semudah membalikan telapak tangan, kenapa juga ia tak langsung bilang sekarang saja kalau dirinya sendiri masih mencintai Uraraka Ochaco?

Seandainya Uraraka tahu apa saja yang telah dilalui pria berambut pirang itu selama ini. Seorang laki-laki tangguh dan kuat yang selalu menang dalam berbagai pertarungan, pria yang tak pernah gagal membuat banyak hero sekelasnya iri dengan prestasinya, Kirishima Eijirou saja yang tahu kalau itu semua hanyalah topeng seorang Ground Zero. Sedangkan sosok dibaliknya, Bakugou Katsuki? Ia hanyalah pria lemah yang bahkan kelewat rapuh di mata Kirishima.

Bagi Bakugou, Uraraka adalah hidupnya. Setelah datang ke Osaka, selama beberapa bulan Bakugou mengonsumsi obat tidur dalam jumlah yang tidak wajar. Entah karena pengaruh obat atau bukan, Bakugou pernah menyayat lengannya sendiri. Kirishima tahu itu semua. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang sudah membuktikan sendiri betapa lemahnya Bakugou Katsuki.

Sejak meninggalkan Uraraka, Bakugou berusaha keras menahan segala godaan untuk menghubunginya, karena itulah ia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam kubangan misi. Sakit hatinya ia kubur dalam-dalam sehingga yang terjadi fisiknyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan. Untuk menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan yang selalu menggema di kepalanya, Bakugou selalu bertindak bodoh sampai Kirishima diam-diam harus selalu mengawasinya.

Hingga kemudian Melissa Shield datang menginterupsi kehidupan pribadi Bakugou. Perlahan pemuda itu _move on_. Melissa mengisi sedikit demi sedikit kekosongan dalam dirinya. Kirishima percaya suatu hari nanti wanita itu akan menggeser posisi Uraraka Ochaco dalam hati sahabat baiknya itu. Itulah yang diharapkan Kirishima, walau semuanya tetap bergantung pada Bakugou sendiri. Walau Bakugou masih menaruh hati pada Uraraka.

Bakugou melepaskan diri dari Uraraka. "Dengar, Uraraka! Sekarang sudah bukan saatnya lagi untuk membahas ini. Lupakan saja semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita".

"Lupakan saja? Kenapa kau begitu mudah mengucapkannya sementara aku tidak?!", Uraraka menatap tajam Bakugou. Mencari sebuah jawaban yang mungkin bisa terfleksikan dari iris merahnya. Suaranya semakin parau. Melihatnya terus bersikeras seperti ini membuat Bakugou muak.

"Uraraka, kau bukan tidak bisa melupakanku. Selama ini kau cuma takut dengan perubahan. Kau takut ditinggalkan sendiri lagi. Iya, kan?", tanya Bakugou. "Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku dulu. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan janji itu lagi", lanjutnya. Uraraka menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"_Baka_! Kau sudah menepati janjimu, Katsuki!", Uraraka mengusap kasar air matanya. "Kau sudah menepati janjimu! Kau sudah berhasil membuat hatiku berpaling dari Deku-kun dan sekarang kau mendapatkan seluruh hati ini", lanjutnya dengan masih terisak. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya, sedikit sesak. Bakugou tertegun. Ada sebesit pikiran ingin menerima Uraraka kembali dalam hidupnya. Memberikan kesempatan yang sama seperti yang pernah wanita itu berikan padanya. Namun sebagian hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Menurutnya, semua tetap tidak akan berjalan lancar meski mereka bersatu lagi.

Mana mungkin Uraraka semudah itu berpaling dari seorang lelaki yang dicintainya sejak bertahun-tahun silam?

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?", Uraraka mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Bakugou yang kini tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Aku tidak melihat ada masa depan lagi untuk hubungan ini", jawabnya datar. Uraraka kesal. "Kau tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaanku!".

Bakugou hanya diam. Ia tidak mungkin, tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa dirinya masih memendam rasa cinta itu. Uraraka hanya akan jadi lebih keras kepala. Namun untuk menjawab tidak,.. ia tidak sanggup. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat.

"Aku kemarin melihat Melissa-san disini. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian. Dia bilang dia menginap di apartemen ini? Apa memang yang kalian lakukan?! Kalau kau tidak mencintainya berhentilah sedekat itu dengannya!", Uraraka menarik pelan kaos hitam yang dikenakan Bakugou, seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada ayahnya. Bakugou tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku _move on_? Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku dekat dengan siapapun. Jangan bersikap seolah kau yang paling menderita disini!", _bruk_. Bakugou kaget. Uraraka ambruk begitu saja di depannya. Ia pun panik dan segera mengangkat tubuh Uraraka ke sofa.

"Uraraka! Uraraka!", panggil Bakugou. Uraraka kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Flashback (2 Tahun Lalu, 3 Hari Setelah Reuni 3-A).**

"Ground Zero, pergilah ke Shinjuku! Ada kebakaran hebat di sebuah hotel di Blok F", perintah Best Jeanist kepada Bakugou. Tidak banyak bertanya, Bakugou pun langsung berangkat dengan beberapa rekan setimnya.

Benar saja, sesampainya disana Bakugou mendapati api sudah melahap 90% bangunan hotel. Ia melihat sudah ada sekitar 20 hero yang bertugas. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian banyak orang adalah hero Deku yang sedang sibuk melakukan evakuasi. Bakugou berdecih. Ia kalah _start_. Tentu saja Ground Zero-pun segera mendekati TKP untuk mencari informasi apakah masih ada orang yang terjebak di dalam hotel.

Lalu seorang wanita berteriak. Wanita itu baru saja tiba dan histeris melihat hotel tempatnya menginap terbakar. Ia meminta bantuan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena anaknya yang masih kecil sebelumnya ia tinggal di kamar hotel sendirian. Anaknya mungkin saja tidak bisa keluar dari kamar dan belum terevakuasi. Bakugou hendak mendekat sebelum Deku kemudian dengan sedikit panik bertanya lantai dan kamar berapa yang ditinggali ibu itu.

Tak berapa lama Deku berlari melesat masuk ke bangunan hotel yang keseluruhan lantainya sudah terbakar itu. Sementara semua penghuni dan staf hotel sudah selesai dievakuasi berkat pertolongan para hero. Seorang hero wanita berteriak memanggil Deku agar tidak bertindak gegabah, namun pemuda itu tetap maju tanpa mengindahkan kekhawatiran wanita itu.

Dialah Utsushimi Camie, hero yang akhir-akhir ini digosipkan dekat dengan Midoriya Izuku. Paparazzi selalu menciptakan berita yang menarik dengan melencengkan fakta. Tentu saja keduanya memang sedang dekat, itu karena mereka satu agensi dan sedang ditugaskan dalam tim yang sama. Tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi sepertinya, Camie sangat setuju dengan berita mengenai kedekatannya dengan murid kesayangan All Might itu.

Camie mengejar Deku, namun ditahan oleh beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran dan hero lainnya. Masuk ke dalam hotel sekarang sangatlah berbahaya, asap sudah mengepul dengan tebalnya. "Utsushimi-san, tenanglah!", ujar salah seorang hero. "Tapi Deku-kun ada di dalam! Kenapa kalian membiarkannya masuk?!", Camie berujar frustasi. Wajar saja, bukan sekedar kekhawatiran seorang rekan yang sedang dirasakannya. Wanita itu sedang terluka hatinya melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu bertaruh nyawa.

"Kami sudah melarangnya. Tapi dia melompat masuk dan tidak sempat kami kejar", jawab seorang petugas pemadam. Camie menangis. Lemillion dan beberapa rekan seagensinya datang menghampiri Camie. "Tenang saja, Camie! Deku pasti kembali dengan selamat!", ujar Lemillion dengan penuh keyakinan. Camie tertegun dan mengangguk.

Sementara di sisi lain gedung. "De-deku-kun masuk kedalam?", ucap Uraraka tidak percaya. "Iya. Aku baru mendengarnya dari hero lain. Ini sangat berbahaya. Semua bagian gedung sudah terbakar dan dipenuhi asap", jawab Asui. Uraraka menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan getaran hebat dalam jiwanya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

_Duar! _Sebuah ledakan terdengar di sisi barat hotel yang tengah terbakar itu. Semua orang disana kaget. Apa yang baru saja meledak? Selang 5 detik kemudian ledakan lain terdengar kembali di sisi timur hotel. Para tugas pemadam, polisi, dan hero yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. Ledakan-ledakan itu terdengar seperti bom. Tapi bukankah ini kebakaran biasa?

Kaki Uraraka melemas. Ia hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ditopang Asui. "Uravity-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Asui khawatir. "De-deku-kun... Dia masih di dalam", kalimatnya terdengar bergetar. Asui pun sama khawatirnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Tiba-tiba Uraraka melangkah pergi. Langkahnya sedikit gontai. "Uravity-chan! Kau mau kemana? Disana berbahaya!", Asui berusaha menahan Uraraka dengan menarik lengannya. Uraraka melepas kasar lengan Asui. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Deku-kun! Aku harus menyelamatkannya", Uraraka mempercepat langkahnya. Asui masih mengejarnya.

Di sisi yang berdekatan dengan tempat Uraraka berada kebetulan sekali minim penjagaan. Uraraka berlari tanpa ragu masuk ke dalamnya tanpa sempat dicegah Asui. Bakugou yang berada tak jauh dari sana menatap tidak percaya teman se-SMA-nya itu berlari masuk kedalam.

"Muka Bulat!", teriaknya berlari mengejar. "Ground Zero-chan! Tolong selamatkan Uravity! Dia hendak mencari Deku!", Bakugou yang mendengarnya mengumpat dan segera mengejar Uraraka yang tanpa ragu menerjang kobaran api.

Uraraka sampai di lobi. Ia masih tidak melihat Deku. "Muka Bulat! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!", bentak Bakugou. Ia menarik paksa lengan Uraraka untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Lepaskan! Deku-kun masih ada disini. Dia ada di lantai 6. Aku harus membantunya!", ucap Uraraka yang lalu berlari ke arah tangga. Tentu saja lift sudah tidak bisa lagi diandalkan.

"Hei, sialan! Berhenti!", kejar Bakugou. Asap semakin membatasi jarak pandang. Uraraka sudah sejak tadi merasa sesak. Ia menutup hidungnya berharap dengan begitu ia masih bisa bertahan. "Sudahlah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak perlu mencarinya!", teriak Bakugou. Ia mulai batuk-batuk. Uraraka masih saja dengan cepat menaiki tangga. Wanita itu menangis. Sangat frustasi, sampai bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar Deku selamat.

Sampailah Uraraka di lantai 2. Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan lain dari atasnya. Plafon lantai 2 ambruk dan hampir saja jatuh tepat diatas Uraraka sebelum Bakugou mendorong Uraraka dan keduanya terseret akibat dari gaya dorongannya. Mereka berhenti karena menabrak dinding. Bakugou melindungi kepala Uraraka agar tidak menabrak langsung. Namun kepala Bakugou terkena dampaknya.

"Akh!", teriak Bakugou refleks. Uraraka tidak sadarkan diri. Siku lengannya terluka. Bakugou memastikan keadaan Uraraka. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit. Rasa sakit di kepala dan punggungnya mendera habis-habisan. Bakugou segera mengangkat tubuh Uraraka dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung. Butuh waktu dan kehati-hatian yang ekstra. Belum lagi luka yang diterimanya dan oksigen yang sudah menipis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bakugou dan Uraraka berhasil keluar dari bangunan hotel. Petugas medis dan polisi segera menghampiri mereka. Asui datang dan menangis menghampiri Uraraka dan Bakugou. Tidak berapa lama Uraraka sadar. "Deku-kun… Deku-kun..", gumam Uraraka. Ia berusaha duduk dan menengok kesana kemari.

"Ochaco-chan! Tenanglah. Deku pasti baik-baik saja", ucapnya menenangkan. Nejirochan dan para hero lainnya menghampiri Uraraka dan Bakugou. Semuanya cemas dengan tindakan nekat perempuan berumur 20 tahun itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana ada semacam keributan. Uraraka penasaran dan berjalan mendekati keramaian itu. Melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, ia melangkah pelan tidak mengacuhkan kekhawatiran rekan-rekannya. Bakugou hanya diam. Ia berjalan mengikuti Uraraka. Semakin dekat…

Dan disana ia melihat Deku. Tengah menjadi pusat keramaian.

Uraraka sangat bersyukur. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu selamat. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan tengah menerima berbagai pujian dari para petugas dan banyak orang karena telah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang terjebak di lantai 6.

Uraraka menangis. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa syukur. Bakugou menatap datar wanita disampingnya itu. Bakugou merasa miris. Uraraka hampir mati untuk menyelamatkan Deku, tapi Deku sialan itu berhasil keluar sendiri tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"Izuku!", Camie berlari mendekati Deku. Semua orang menoleh padanya. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau selamat", ucap Camie yang masih terisak. Deku tersenyum. "Maaf, Camie. Aku-", belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, Camie memeluk Deku. Menyisakan rasa haru bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Camie menangis di pelukannya. Deku hanya tersenyum sembari menenangkan.

Bakugou merasa kesal. Kesal bukan main melihat pemandangan itu. Ia menoleh ke Uraraka. Pasti wanita itu sangat terluka hatinya, pikir Bakugou. Namun yang terjadi membuatnya tertegun heran. Uraraka tersenyum. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Namun ia tersenyum. Jantung Bakugou berdetak sangat cepat. Ia akhirnya menyadari, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tengah patah hati itu.

**Flashback end.**

Bakugou terbangun. _Kenapa aku memimpikan kejadian itu?_, tanya Bakugou dalam hati. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Baru jam 2 pagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Ia melihat Uraraka yang masih berbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Bakugou menggenggam tangan kanan Uraraka lalu mengecupnya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku", gumam Bakugou dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ponsel Uraraka bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk dari kontak bernama Midoriya Izuku. Ada beberapa sebenarnya. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab juga tampil di layarnya. Bakugou lalu teringat dengan ucapan Uraraka sebelumnya.

_Deku-kun kemarin menyatakan cinta padaku._

Bakugou merasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diobati dengan zat-zat kimia apapun. Ada tekanan hebat yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Bakugou segera beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Ia lalu pergi ke beranda. Tekanan hebat itu sudah tidak terbendung. Bakugou berteriak tertahan. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Laki-laki tangguh itu.. Laki-laki yang selalu cuek dan sangat _blak-blakan_ bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain itu… Menangis. Dinginnya malam tidak dipedulikan. Laki-laki itu menangis tertahan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Yang paling tidak diinginkannya di dunia ini ialah kehilangan Uraraka Ochaco.

Uraraka terbangun. Matanya disilaukan oleh cahaya matahari yang berusaha menembus jendela kamar tempat ia semalaman berbaring. Uraraka duduk. Ia merasa pusing. Diperhatikannya ruangan itu. Tidak begitu asing, entah kenapa. _Ini pasti kamar Katsuki_, pikirnya. Uraraka menengok ke sampingnya. Ada pigura foto yang berdiri diatas bufet pendek disamping ranjang. Foto yang sama dengan yang ada di ruang tamu.

Bufet kecil itu terdiri dari 3 laci. Tapi hanya laci paling atas yang ada kuncinya. Terlihat sekali laci itu belum lama ini dibuka dan sepertinya lupa dikunci lagi. Terbuka sedikit, Uraraka penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Uraraka kaget melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ada beberapa botol obat, _memory card_, dan sebuah foto. Namun foto itu bukan foto Melissa Shield, melainkan foto dirinya sendiri. Foto Uraraka yang tengah tersenyum lebar memamerkan kalung pemberian Bakugou.

Uraraka mengambil botol-botol obat itu, memperhatikan nama obat-obatnya yang dia tahu pasti itu apa. Salah satu jenis obat tidur dan obat penenang. Tertulis nama Bakugou Katsuki di bagian luar setiap botolnya. Uraraka tak percaya. Untuk apa Bakugou mengonsumsi obat-obat ini? Bakugou Katsuki yang dikenalnya jarang sekali mengandalkan obat, apalagi obat keras. Ia juga tidak pernah punya masalah tidur. Dan lagi, buat apa obat penenang?

Uraraka menutup kembali laci itu. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati pria yang dicintainya itu tengah memasak di dapur. Uraraka merasa de javu. Waktu seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Bakugou menyadari kehadiran Uraraka. "Kau sudah bangun?", tanyanya basa-basi tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh aku membantumu?", tanya Uraraka yang kini menghampiri pemuda itu. "Tidak usah. Kau selalu membuat dapur berantakan", jawab Bakugou. Uraraka tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat masa lalu. Bakugou mematikan kompor, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap Uraraka. Wanita itu tertegun.

"Uraraka, aku-", belum selesai pemuda itu berbicara. Ponsel Uraraka kembali bergetar. Telpon dari ayahnya. Uraraka tidak segera mengangkatnya. Ia hanya menggenggam erat ponselnya dan kembali menatap Bakugou.

"Bakugou-kun", panggilnya. Bakugou sedikit kecewa karena Uraraka tak lagi memanggilnya Katsuki.

"Besok sore aku kembali ke Tokyo. Maaf karena aku sudah bersikap egois semalam. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, kan? Karena itu aku akan menunggumu sampai besok sore. Jika kesempatan untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi itu ada, jika kau masih sudi menerima cintaku, dan jika kau masih mencintaiku, temui aku jam 3 sore besok di stasiun", ucap Uraraka dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha menerima apapun keputusanmu", ucapnya pelan. Uraraka menatap lembut wajah Bakugou. Menikmati paras indah yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya itu. Ia sungguh menyesali semuanya. Ingin sekali ia diberikan satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya, menjalani rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya, melakukan hal konyol yang membuat pemuda itu jengkel setengah mati... Namun ia pastikan. Jika kesempatan itu datang untuknya, kali ini Uraraka akan bertekad memperbaiki segalanya. Ia akan mengumumkan hubungannya di depan keluarga, teman-temannya, maupun awak media bahwa Ground Zero adalah kekasihnya. Ia akan melupakan cintanya yang pernah ada untuk Midoriya Izuku. Ia akan memberikan segalanya untuk Bakugou Katsuki dan memastikan dirinya menghargai setiap waktu kebersamaan itu.

Perlahan Uraraka menjinjit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Bakugou. Bakugou hanya diam. Menyambut bibir lembut nan manis yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu. Tidak ada ciuman agresif, yang ada hanya kecupan lembut nan penuh rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Tidak lama Uraraka menyudahinya. Lalu kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, pagi ini Bakugou mengenakan kalung mereka.

Bakugou tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya besok", ucapnya. Yang Uraraka lihat sekarang, Bakugou mungkin sudah punya jawabannya. Sayang, Uraraka terlalu takut mendengarnya sekarang. Bakugou Katsuki selalu sulit untuk ditebak. Keduanya lalu menikmati sarapan mereka. Tidak ada obrolan, hanya kesunyian yang mengisi momen kebersamaan singkat mereka ini. Namun mereka begitu menikmati momen ini. Berusaha menghargai setiap detiknya untuk dikenang, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

"Katsuki, sudah berapa kali ibu bilang kalau ada telpon cepat diangkat!", bentak Bakugou Mitsuki kepada putranya di telpon. Sejak pagi Mitsuki berusaha menghubungi Katsuki, namun tidak diangkat sama sekali sampai panggilan kesekian. Katsuki menghela napas. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibunya yang galak itu.

"Hoi _baba_! Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, aku matikan-".

"Katsuki, apa Ochaco menemuimu?", potong Mitsuki. Katsuki menghentikan jarinya yang hendak mematikan telpon dari ibunya.

Katsuki menghela napas. "Ya", jawabnya singkat.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Ochaco datang ke rumah. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Ibu kaget sekali tahu kalian sudah putus. Dia merasa sangat menyesal dan ingin kau kembali lagi".

"Jangan ikut campur, bu".

"Bukan begitu, nak. Ibu tahu semua pilihan ada di tangan kalian. Ibu hanya ingin kau ingat satu hal, Katsuki. Penyesalan tidak pernah datang di awal. Kau harus pikirkan itu baik-baik agar kelak tidak menyesal". Katsuki menutup telpon. Ia akui ibunya benar. Namun Katsuki sendiri sudah memantapkan hati untuk menentukan pilihan. Ia akan menerima Uraraka Ochaco kembali dalam hidupnya.

##

Bakugou datang ke kantor agensi sedikit telat dari biasanya. Baru masuk ke ruangan, disana ia sudah disambut dua temannya semasa di Yuuei. _Mood_-nya jadi berantakan. "Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!", teriak Bakugou.

Kirishima tertawa sementara Todoroki hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bakugou, kau masih tidak berubah!", ucap Todoroki dengan santainya yang langsung dibalas Bakugou dengan emosi meledak-ledaknya. "Hoi Setengah-setengah sialan, kita bertarung di luar!", tantangnya.

Kirishima pun menengahi. "Sudah sudah, kalian berdua. Mana ada hero yang melawan hero lainnya", ucapnya.

"Terus kenapa kalian disini, hah?!", bentak Bakugou, membuat Kirishima dan Todoroki refleks menutup telinga. "Kami kebetulan ada urusan di sekitar sini. Berhubung nanti malam kami kosong, rencananya aku dan Todoroki ingin mengajakmu minum, Bakugou. Bagaimana?", sikut Kirishima dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lagipula kau luang kan hari ini?", lanjut Todoroki. Entah mengapa melihat wajah Todoroki membuat Bakugou selalu kesal. Mungkin dia merasa kalah tampan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau!", jawab Bakugou ketus seperti biasa. Tapi bukan Kirishima namanya kalau tidak berhasil membujuk (memaksa, lebih tepatnya) Bakugou. "Oh, ayolah! Kita sudah lama kan tidak berkumpul. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan". Bakugou terus menolak. Namun berkat kegigihan Kirishima akhirnya ia setuju (dengan terpaksa, pastinya).

Setelah berhasil membujuk (memaksa) Bakugou, Kirishima dan Todoroki pun pergi bertugas. Malamnya, mereka bertiga bertemu di sebuah restoran sederhana yang menyajikan makanan khas Osaka. Bakugou sengaja datang terlambat karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu berminat reuni dengan kedua teman lamanya itu, Todoroki terutama.

"Hoi, Bakugou! Disini!", panggil Kirishima yang melihat Bakugou baru saja datang dan disambut seorang pelayan. Bakugou menghampirinya. Luar biasa sekali karena di meja sudah ada banyak makanan yang disajikan. Bakugou duduk di sebelah Kirishima.

Merekapun mulai mengobrol tentang teman-teman Yuuei mereka. Sampai Todoroki tiba-tiba berkata, "Mengenai Midoriya dan Uraraka, apa kalian mendengarnya?", Kirishima berhenti mengunyah, ia melirik sekilas Bakugou.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mendengarnya! Mereka benar-benar menjadi topik pembicaraan yang hangat", ucap Kirishima. "Selama ini aku sedikit khawatir dengan Midoriya, kupikir dia akan menyerah dengan Uraraka, tapi sepertinya semua baik-baik saja", ujar Todoroki.

Kirishima bingung, lalu menimpali, "Maksudmu?".

"Midoriya pernah menceritakannya padaku dua tahun lalu. Dia selalu berpikir tentang waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya ke Uraraka. Tapi di sisi lain saat itu ia sedang mendapatkan tekanan yang hebat karena tugas jangka panjangnya. Jadi akhirnya dia berpikir waktu itu bukanlah saat yang tepat. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu Midoriya bilang padaku kalau mungkin Uraraka sudah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain", jelas Todoroki panjang lebar.

Bakugou sempat tersedak mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Midoriya memikirkan Uraraka. Ia pikir selama ini Midoriya tidak benar-benar tertarik dengan Uraraka karena wanita itu merasa selalu diabaikan. Apalagi Midoriya sempat dikabarkan dekat dengan hero lain, Utsushimi Camie, salah satunya.

"Lalu apa yang si _kuso _Deku itu lakukan sekarang?", Bakugou mulai angkat bicara. Ia menuangkan sake ke gelas besarnya.

"Sebenarnya, Midoriya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia bilang Uraraka mungkin sudah tidak lagi menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Jadi, Midoriya berencana ingin langsung melamarnya saja bulan depan", ujar Todoroki. Bakugou dan Kirishima kaget mendengarnya. Bakugou, terutama.

"Ah, tapi ini masih rahasia. Tolong jangan bocorkan pada Uraraka dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya. Hanya kita, Iida, Kaminari, dan yang lainnya saja yang sudah tahu", lanjut Todoroki. Bakugou yang mendengarnya langsung meneguk habis sakenya. Seperti ada rasa sakit yang tertahan di dadanya, ia kembali menuangkan sake ke gelasnya dengan wajah frustrasi.

###


	8. Ch 7-1: Jatuh Cinta?

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

**A Special Flashback Story.**

**Bakugous POV.**

"Arghhh!", aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Uraraka?! Sejak kejadian itu.. Ya, gara-gara kejadian itu.. Aku terus-terusan memikirkan si Muka Bulat. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ini berlebihan!

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Pergi ke kamar dan mengenakan setelan kemejaku. Hari ini akan ada pertemuan hero dari beberapa agensi ternama di Tokyo. Tadi malam aku menerima undangannya. Mendadak sekali? Kurasa ini ada kaitannya dengan kasus kebakaran di Shinjuku beberapa hari lalu.

Kuambil ponsel dan ranselku. Menghabiskan kopi pagi yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya dan mencuci gelasnya. Aku pun segera berangkat. Pertemuan diadakan di agensi Endeavor. Tidak jauh dari sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan saja kesana.

"Kacchan!", panggil seseorang yang sangat kukenali suaranya. Deku berlari mengejarku, tapi aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berhenti dan menunggunya. Lagipula kenapa dia disini?

"Kau juga baru berangkat?", tanyanya yang sudah berjalan disampingku. "Apa urusanmu sialan!", umpatku.

"_Haik_, berhubung kita sama-sama pergi ke pertemuan hero, bareng saja ya, Kacchan", ucapnya. Setahuku Deku masih tinggal dengan ibunya di apartemennya yang lama, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Apa kau yang lakukan disini, _kuso _Deku?", tanyaku. "Ah, semalam aku menginap di tempat Kirishima-kun karena ada beberapa urusan. Kebetulan sekali agensi Endeavor di dekat sini. Saat kuputuskan berangkat dengan jalan kaki, aku melihatmu", jawabnya. Oh, begitu rupanya. Apartemen Kirishima memang tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"Lalu, dimana Kirishima sekarang?", seingatku dia juga mendapatkan undangannya. "Kirishima-kun tadi pagi sekali sudah berangkat. Katanya dia harus pergi ke kantornya dulu karena laporannya kemarin bermasalah", jawabnya. Dasar si bodoh itu!

Aku mampir sebentar ke sebuah toko di pinggir jalan untuk membeli onigiri langgananku yang selalu kubeli saat aku tidak sempat masak dan sarapan. Deku ikut membelinya juga. "_Ne _Kacchan, mengenai insiden kebakaran itu, apa timmu ikut menyelidikinya?", tanya Deku dengan wajah yang cukup serius. Jujur aku sendiri penasaran dengan motif pembakaran hotel itu. Aku sangat yakin jika itu bukan kecelakaan.

"Tidak. Dari agensiku, bukan timku yang dikirim", jawabku singkat. "Begitu ya. Sebenarnya, timku menyelidiki kasus itu. Tapi sampai sekarang kami belum membuat progres apapun", ucapnya. Aku tidak heran kalau Deku mendapatkan misi ini, tapi aku dengar dia sedang mengerjakan kasus yang lebih besar. Lalu kenapa Deku juga menangani kasus ini?

"Ledakan-ledakan itu, kau menyadarinya kan, Kacchan? Polisi sudah mencari asal dari ledakan-ledakan itu, tapi tidak ada bom atau benda apapun yang bisa dicurigai sebagai sumber ledakan. Apalagi jika melihat titik-titik lokasinya, itu sama sekali bukan ledakan yang berasal dari tabung gas atau semacamnya", jelas Deku.

"Aneh sekali! Apa itu _quirk _pelakunya?", tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Kami belum menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun. Kurasa pertemuan ini nanti akan membahas kasus itu juga. Kalau memang iya, semua agensi yang menangani kasus itu nantinya bisa sekalian bertukar informasi dan saling berkoordinasi, iya kan?", ucapnya.

"Mana kutahu!", jawabku tak peduli.

Dua puluh menit kemudian kami sampai di kantor agensi hero milik Endeavor. Beberapa orang yang kukenal sudah datang. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih ada sisa waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai. Semua tamu diminta menunggu di lobi. Kuakui untuk ukuran kantor agensi pahlawan, kantor ini bisa dibilang terlalu mewah dan megah. Padahal jumlah karyawan dan heronya sendiri tidak terlalu banyak. Ada 10 lantai termasuk _basement_. Todoroki si Setengah-setengah Sialan itu bekerja di bawah naungan agensi ini.

Suara derap langkah menghampiriku dan Deku. Kutengok arah suara itu.

"Deku-kun!", sang _heroine _datang dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Ah, Uraraka-san! Lama tidak berjumpa, ya", ucapnya malu-malu. Aku geli melihat interaksi antara keduanya. Uraraka lalu menengok kearahku.

"Bakugou-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar setelah rapat nanti?", ucapnya padaku. Aku tertegun melihat penampilan Uraraka. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan lebih dewasa ketika mengenakan _blouse _merah muda dan rok span hitam selutut yang sangat _fit _di tubuh langsingnya itu. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Sial! Hentikan ini.

"Sebaiknya ini penting karena kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu, sialan!", ucapku ketus. Ah, mulut ini…

"Hmph! Ini urusan yang memang sangat penting, Bakugou-kun!", jawabnya mantap. Aku hanya menghela napas. Tidak lama ruang _meeting _pun dibuka.

Pertemuan ini diadakan dengan mengundang 24 hero dari agensi yang berbeda-beda. Kirishima datang lima menit tepat setelah rapat dimulai. Sesuai dugaan Deku, pertemuan ini juga membahas tentang kasus kebakaran hotel di Shinjuku beberapa hari lalu. Namun tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapat mengenai kasus itu karena agensi lain yang menanganinya juga masih menghadapi jalan buntu.

Pertemuan ini berlangsung cukup lama dengan beberapa agenda pembahasan lainnya yang sedikit membuatku bosan. Sesekali pandanganku beralih ke Uraraka yang duduk tepat di hadapanku. Arghh sial! Sampai kapan aku terus memikirkan dia!

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Satu persatu hero yang mendatangi pertemuan keluar dari ruangan. Kulihat Uraraka. Si Muka Bulat itu tengah berbincang dengan Iida Tenya yang juga datang ke pertemuan ini. Cih! Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang menunggunya! Aku mengetuk-ngetuk jariku di meja. Uraraka menyadarinya dan menoleh padaku.

"Ah, iya! Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Bakugou-kun", ucapnya dengan nada merasa bersalah. "Cepat, sialan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu", balasku. Ia segera memasukkan pulpen dan buku catatannya ke tas.

"Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Iida heran. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Bakugou-kun, Iida-kun. Kau bisa duluan kalau mau", ucapnya pada Iida. Iida pun pamit dan pergi duluan.

Kembali kuketukkan jari-jariku. Kuperhatikan matanya sesekali melirik kearah Deku. Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku ke Deku yang tengah berbincang dengan Endeavor. Ada Utsushimi Camie juga yang mendampinginya. Apa itu alasannya Uraraka berekspresi layu seperti itu sedari rapat dimulai?

Tentu saja!

"Hoi, Muka Bulat!", panggilku tak sabar.

"I-Iya! Aku sudah selesai kok. Bisa kita pergi sekarang, Bakugou-kun?", akupun beranjak dari dudukku dan pergi keluar ruangan sementara Uraraka mengikutiku.

Kami sampai di ujung koridor yang sepi. "Jadi, ada apa?", mulaiku. Uraraka menunduk ragu. "_A-ano_, sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih, Bakugou-kun. Mengenai insiden kebakaran di Shinjuku kemarin, kau sudah menolongku dan bahkan sampai terluka gara-gara keteledoranku. A-aku benar-benar menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku!", ucapnya seraya menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Telat!", ucapku.

"_Go-gomen!_", ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Sudahlah! Lain kali kalau sampai terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan menolongmu!", ancamku. "Tidak! Tidak akan terjadi lagi!", ucapnya tegas. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketegasan dari kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku akan pulang!", pamitku.

"_Arigatou_, Bakugou-kun. Lain kali biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu, ya. Sampai jumpa", aku tidak menoleh. Hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

##

Beberapa hari kemudian, di akhir pekan Kirishima dan Kaminari datang ke apartemenku. Seperti biasa, terkadang jika ada waktu mereka akan datang begitu saja dan menantangku bermain PlayStation seharian penuh. Aku pun meladeni mereka, tentunya.

"Hoi, Kaminari! Menyerahlah!", ucapku dengan nada datar. Kaminari semakin gelisah memainkan _joystick_-nya.

"Ayo, Bakugou! Sedikit lagi kau menang!", teriak Kirishima. Aku semakin menyeringai lebar karena berhasil mengendalikan permainan, dan…

"Aaaaaaaa!", teriakan putus asa menggema.

"Rasakan itu, bodoh!", balasku dengan puas. Kaminari memang tidak pernah menang melawanku, tapi aku puas sekali melihatnya selalu kalah.

"Kaminari, belikan aku seperti biasa ya, kali ini 2x lebih banyak. Jangan lupa takoyaki langgananku", ucap Kirishima seraya menepuk bahu Kaminari. Aku menyeringai.

"Nah. Kalau aku, kau tahu sendiri, kan?", seringaiku yang berhasil membuat Kaminari bergidik.

"Sial! Kalian selalu memanfaatkanku", keluhnya seraya mengambil kunci motor miliknya dan pergi. Aku tertawa puas. Kirishima mengambil _joystick _milik Kaminari dan melanjutkan permainan.

"Satu jam saja dan kujamin kau akan kalah juga, Kirishima!", teriakku semangat. Kirishima hanya terkekeh. Beberapa menit berlalu.

"Hoi Kirishima!", panggilku padanya.

"Apa?", tanyanya yang masih sibuk mengambil alih permainan.

"Apa kau pernah,.. terlalu sering memikirkan seseorang?", tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar.

"Ehh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?", tanyanya.

"Jawab saja, sialan!", kesalku.

"Hm. Entahlah. Mungkin sesekali pernah", jawabnya.

"Kau namakan apa perasaan itu? Maksudku, ketika kau selalu memikirkan seseorang sampai berhari-hari dan saat kau bertemu dengannya jantungmu berdetak cepat, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?", tanyaku dan masih fokus dengan permainan.

Kirishima menoleh kearahku. Ia lalu balik bertanya, "Jika yang dipikirkan adalah wanita, bukankah itu namanya cinta?". Aku seketika membeku.

"_Ne _Bakugou, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?", tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Mana mungkin, sialan!", bentakku. Kirishima menutup kedua telinganya.

Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Pada Si Muka Bulat?

##

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku di daerah Shinjuku. Waktu itu sudah hampir tengah malam saat aku melihat sosok seorang wanita yang kukenali tengah berjalan di pedestrian. Saat aku melewatinya pelan, barulah dengan jelas kulihat wajahnya. Uraraka!

Uraraka lalu masuk ke sebuah kedai ramen, atau kedai sake? Kedai apalah itu aku tidak tahu. Aku lalu memakirkan mobilku di parkiran di dekat situ. Jujur aku sedikit cemas melihatnya. Kuambil jaketku dan keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak langsung menyusulnya karena aku tidak mau dia besar kepala tahu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi Uraraka tidak keluar juga dari sana. Persetan! Aku akan masuk menyusulnya.

###


	9. Ch 7-2: Cemburu

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

**A Special Flashback Story.**

#

Uraraka tengah membaca kartu undangan yang tadi dilihatnya tergeletak di meja. Bakugou keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga ke lututnya, sengaja memamerkan tubuh tegap dan berotot yang selalu dibayangkan para wanita tentang pro-hero Ground Zero. Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan juga rambutnya yang masih basah setelah keramas, dijamin akan membuat imajinasi perempuan manapun melalang buana melihatnya.

"Oi, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Bakugou yang dengan santainya mendekati Uraraka dan mengambil kartu undangan tersebut.

"Hei, Katsuki! Kembalikan! Aku belum selesai membacanya." Jawab Uraraka yang berusaha mengambil kartu itu kembali.

"Bodoh! Ini kartu undangan untukku." Ucapnya ringan. Uraraka berhenti mencoba merebutnya. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen Bakugou, tentu saja kartu undangan yang baru datang itu memang disampaikan untuk pemuda tampan itu. Undangan resepsi pernikahan Kamui dan Mt. Lady.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mendapatkannya. Tapi belum sempat kubuka dan aku penasaran." Balasnya sembari menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Bakugou meletakkan kartu undangan itu di meja. Uraraka mengambilnya kembali dan lanjut membaca isi undangan itu sementara Bakugou berjalan menuju kamar.

Wajah Uraraka tiba-tiba memerah setelah membaca isi undangannya. Bukan tentang pengantinnya, bukan pula mengenai tempat atau waktu dari acaranya, melainkan adanya ketentuan yang meminta tamu undangan untuk datang berpasangan atau membawa pasangan.

_Hah? Ini gila!_, pikir Uraraka. Seketika sosok yang dibayangkannya adalah Midoriya Izuku. Ia ingin sekali datang kesana dengan Midoriya, tapi apa iya pemuda itu akan mengajaknya?

Bakugou keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan setelan celana pendek dan kaos berwarna abu-abu. Ia melihat Uraraka yang sedang melamun sambil memegang kartu undangan Mt. Lady. Ia putuskan duduk disamping Uraraka lalu menyalakan televisi. Uraraka dibuat kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Ochaco." Panggil Bakugou. Matanya masih tidak beranjak dari layar televisi.

"Hm?" Respon Uraraka menoleh.

"Datanglah denganku ya, ke acara itu. Aku rasa aku akan bosan setengah mati disana." Ucapnya.

Uraraka menatap lekat kekasihnya itu. Ia pikir Bakugou tidak akan tertarik datang ke acara ini. Apalagi Mt. Lady sangat suka menggodanya dan juga tentang ketentuan membawa pasangan itu,..

"Sialan! Kau dengar tidak, sih?" Kesal Bakugou yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon.

"_Gomen_! Kupikir kau tidak tertarik datang, jadi aku kaget dengar kau mengajakku" Ucap Uraraka salah tingkah.

Bakugou menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Uraraka. "Aku memang tidak ingin datang. Tapi _kuso baba _itu pasti akan menghajarku kalau aku tidak datang ke pernikahannya" Jawab Bakugou. Memang, Bakugou cukup dekat dengan wanita bernama lengkap Takeyama Yu itu.

Uraraka ikut menyenderkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti dikerjai Mt. Lady habis-habisan kalau tidak datang, Katsuki." Uraraka tertawa kecil.

"Karena itu, aku terpaksa harus datang!" Kesal Bakugou.

"Ya, tentu saja! Lagipula Katsuki-kun, memang kau mau nanti saat menikah orang-orang tidak datang ke pernikahanmu?" Sindir Uraraka dengan nada menggoda.

Bakugou diam sejenak. "Bodoh! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam itu. Lagipula selama kau yang jadi pengantinku, aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain." Jawabnya datar.

Sesaat Uraraka hanya membisu tak merespon. Bakugou selalu terdengar serius dan yakin tiap kali mengutarakan perasaannya. Sampai-sampai Uraraka berpikir, jika saja dirinya saat itu juga meminta Bakugou melamarnya dengan membawa cincin sekalipun Bakugou mungkin sudah siap. Tidak ingin membalas perasaan itu, juga tidak mau menggodanya karena takut dianggap memberi harapan, Uraraka pasti akan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan atau pergi tiap kali hal semacam ini terjadi. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Oke!"

Bakugou menoleh. "Apa? Kau mau jadi pengantinku?"

Uraraka melempar bantal kursi didekatnya ke wajah Bakugou. "_Baka! _Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu!" Ucapnya yang lalu pergi ke kamar Bakugou.

"Sialan kau, Muka Bulat!" Kesal Bakugou.

Uraraka mengambil pakaiannya di lemari baju milik Bakugou. Ia bermaksud untuk mandi karena hari sudah sore. Uraraka keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Bakugou tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Sesampainya ia di kamar mandi, Uraraka menaruh baju gantinya. Ada sebesit rasa bersalah yang hinggap di pikirannya.

_Sampai kapan aku begini?_

Setelah Uraraka selesai mandi, ia kembali ke kamar. Bakugou ada di dalam sedang mengenakan jaketnya. Ia sudah berpenampilan rapi seperti hendak pergi. Uraraka heran.

"Katsuki, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Uraraka keheranan.

"Aku harus ke agensi. Ada urusan mendadak." Jawabnya singkat. Bakugou memasukkan dompet dan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Tapi ini kan hari libur.

"Pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Uraraka yang sekarang duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia sudah tidak heran jika hero sepertinya dan Bakugou dipanggil tugas saat _weekend_.

"Mungkin sedikit larut. Kau tetap menginap disini, kan?" Tanya Bakugou.

Uraraka menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku akhirnya bisa menginap disini, tapi kau malah pergi."

Bakugou menghela napas. "Jangan cerewet! Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera pulang. Untuk makan malam ini kau pesan _online _dulu saja, ya." Ucap Bakugou penuh perhatian namun dengan ala-ala _tsundere_. Uraraka bisa lihat Bakugou sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Uraraka lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, cepat pulang ya!" Bakugou tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi.

##

**3 Hari kemudian**.

Uraraka baru saja keluar dari agensi setelah setengah hari ia habiskan untuk mendidik siswa SMA yang sedang magang. Hari masih sore. Ia senang sekali, pekerjaannya seminggu ini bisa membuatnya pulang lebih cepat.

"Ochaco-chan! Ada yang menunggumu, _tuh_!" Sapa Nejiro dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Uraraka kala melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nejiro barusan.

"_Se-senpai_, benarkah Deku-kun sedang menungguku? Barangkali dia sedang menunggu orang lain. " Ucap Uraraka ragu. Jujur ia takut jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Nejiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku baru saja mengobrol dengannya. Dia memang sedang menunggumu. Mungkin dia mau mengajakmu kencan, Ochaco-chan!" Goda Nejiro.

Uraraka tersenyum miris. "Mana mungkin, kan? Dia sudah punya Camie-san, _senpai_!" Jawab Uraraka.

Nejiro menghela napas. "Midoriya-kun tidak pernah mengiyakan gosip itu, kan? Kenapa kau harus menyerah? Siapa tahu itu cuma gosip." Uraraka mengakui hal itu. Ia sendiri sedikit ragu. Nejiro lalu menepuk bahu Uraraka. "Cepat pergi sana!" Lanjut Nejiro.

Uraraka berjalan mendekati Midoriya. Laki-laki itupun menyadari kedatangannya dan tersenyum. "Deku-kun, kau mencariku?" Tanya Uraraka ragu. Midoriya tekekeh malu.

"Iya. Kebetulan hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat, jadi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Midoriya.

Uraraka tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi, apa Camie-san tidak keberatan aku bersamamu, Deku-kun? Aku hanya tidak ingin ada wartawan yang salah paham melihat kita dan…" Ucapan Uraraka terhenti.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Midoriya datar. "Uraraka-san, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Camie-san? Kenapa kau terus berpikir aku berpacaran dengannya?" Ada sebesit nada kekecewaan dari ucapan Midoriya.

"_Go-gomen! _Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Uraraka menyesal.

Midoriya sesaat menyadari kesalahannya. "Ti-tidak, Uraraka-san! Maafkan aku. Justru aku yang salah. Berita-berita tentang hubunganku dan Camie-san memang semakin menggila, tidak heran jika semua orang berpikir begitu. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau tidak percaya denganku."

Uraraka merasa bersalah. Ia hendak berbicara sebelum dering ponselnya menginterupsi. Uraraka melihat ponselnya masih dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Uraraka mengangkat telponnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Midoriya. "Halo."

"Ochaco, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Be-belum. Aku baru saja keluar dari kantor."

"_Cepatlah pulang dan istirahat. Kari tadi pagi masih banyak, kan? Panaskan dulu sebelum dimakan._"

"Iya."

"_Hei, kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya!_"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau jadi ke apartemenku, kan? Kemejamu ketinggalan."

"_Aku tidak bisa. Malam ini aku pulang larut. Besok pagi aku akan kesana, oke?_"

"Oke." Uraraka mematikan ponselnya. Bakugou heran, Uraraka tidak seperti biasanya.

Uraraka menghampiri Midoriya. "Deku-kun, kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Uraraka.

Midoriya tersenyum. "Oke, kita pulang sekarang." Jawabnya. Merekapun berjalan ke parkiran melupakan kecanggungan sebelumnya.

Selama perjalanan, Uraraka bercerita tentang banyak hal. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Midoriya dengan senang hati menimpali obrolan mereka dengan tawa khasnya.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Lalu lintas di Tokyo terasa lengang petang ini. Mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Uraraka sekarang.

Uraraka melepas _belt_-nya. "Deku-kun, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." Ucap Uraraka.

"Aku senang karena bisa mengobrol denganmu, Uraraka-san. Selama ini kita terlalu sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu bertemu. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Iida-kun juga." Ucap Midoriya.

Uraraka tersenyum. "Deku-kun, bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar? Aku punya banyak kari. Kupikir kita bisa memakannya bersama." Ucap Uraraka ragu, takut akan penolakan?

Midoriya sedikit terkejut. Ia lantas tersenyum dan menjawab "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Uraraka refleks menjawab. "Te-tentu saja tidak!"

Merekapun masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Uraraka membuka kunci apartemennya. Ia dan Midoriya pun masuk. Uraraka berjalan ke ruang tamu dan sedikit kaget melihat setelan kemeja dan jas yang baru dibelikannya untuk Bakugou kini tergeletak di sofa. Ia tidak memindahkannya sebelumnya karena tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ia akan mengajak Midoriya masuk ke apartemennya.

Uraraka dengan cepat menghampiri sofa dan mengambil setelan pakaian itu lalu melipatnya. Ia berharap Midoriya tidak melihatnya, itu yang dia diharapkan. Namun Midoriya ternyata sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan pakaian itu. Midoriya merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Uraraka.

"Deku-kun, silakan duduk. Aku mau ke kamar sebentar untuk ganti baju." Uraraka terlihat gugup. Namun Midoriya bersikap seolah tak menyadarinya. Ia mengangguk.

Midoriya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Berharap tidak menemukan apapun yang menandakan kalau sahabat baik sekaligus gadis yang sejak lama dicintainya dalam diam itu kini menjalin hubungan dan tinggal dengan laki-laki lain.

Uraraka menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung menggeletakkan pakaian Bakugou di kasur.

_Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?! Semoga Deku-kun tidak menyadarinya._

Uraraka menghela napas. _Ya, semoga!_

Satu jam berlalu. Midoriya dan Uraraka selesai dengan makan malam sederhana mereka. Ada sebesit perasaan bersalah yang menghinggap di kepala Uraraka. Ia tidak seharusnya membawa Midoriya masuk ke apartemennya. Bakugou tidak akan suka dengan hal ini. Namun segera ia tepis rasa bersalah itu. Bakugou tidak akan tahu.

Midoriya meminta izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia ingin membasuh wajahnya. Uraraka mengiyakan dan lanjut dengan aktivitas mencuci piringnya.

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, Midoriya langsung menuju wastafel. Awalnya ia ingin menyalakan keran wastafel, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika pandangannya teralihkan pada dua set sikat gigi yang ada disamping wastafel. Ia tahu persis salah satunya bukanlah milik Uraraka. Selain itu, ada pula sabun wajah yang sama sekali tidak mungkin digunakan Uraraka karena produk itu khusus diperuntukkan untuk laki-laki saja.

_Lalu punya siapa semua ini?_

Midoriya menepis pertanyaan itu. Ia pun menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Uraraka-san, terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Karinya enak sekali, apa kau memasaknya sendiri?" Ucap Midoriya basa-basi.

Uraraka sedikit gugup karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang membuat kari itu tentu saja kekasih rahasianya. "Aku..membuatnya sendiri." Jawab Uraraka.

"Kau jago masak, ya Uraraka-san. Pacarmu beruntung sekali!" Ucap Midoriya yang seketika membuat Uraraka terdiam membeku. Dari sini Midoriya semakin yakin.

"Deku-kun, kau pasti bercanda!" Uraraka tertawa renyah. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Deku tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menemaniku di resepsi pernikahan Mt. Lady nanti, Uraraka-san?" Tanya Midoriya.

Uraraka sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Beberapa hari lalu ia sangat berharap bisa datang dengan Midoriya ke acara itu. Namun,…

"_Gomen_, Deku-kun! Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan datang dengan seseorang." Jawab Uraraka. Dengan nada yang sangat sangat menyesal.

"Sayang sekali." ucap Midoriya dengan nada kecewa. "Apa kau akan datang dengan pacarmu, Uraraka-san?" Tanya Midoriya.

"Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku. Kau mengenalnya. Dia hanya bingung harus datang dengan siapa, lalu aku menawarkan diri." Jawab Uraraka.

"Begitu? Aku jadi penasaran" kekeh Midoriya.

Tidak lama Midoriya pun pamit karena tidak enak berlama-lama ada di apartemen teman wanitanya. Apalagi jika memang ada seorang pria yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Uraraka-san. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Pamit pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberiku tumpangan, Deku-kun!" Jawab Uraraka dengan ceria. Tampaknya _mood_-nya mulai membaik.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Midoriya lalu pergi. Uraraka tersenyum dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Bakugou Katsuki melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh. Ada pria lain yang masuk ke apartemen Uraraka, dan itu adalah Deku. Bakugou yang geram langsung berjalan cepat ke pintu apartemen Uraraka dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Katsuki?!" Uraraka sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang masuk ke apartemennya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DEKU?!" Bentak Bakugou.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat Deku keluar dari sini. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi, hah?!"

Jantung Uraraka berdetak cepat. Ia tidak menyangka Bakugou akan datang. "Kenapa tadi kau bilang tidak jadi datang malam ini?"

"Kalau aku bilang, apa kau akan tetap mengajak Deku sialan itu masuk ke apartemenmu?" Bakugou mendekati Uraraka dan memegang kedua bahu wanitanya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jawab!"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya makan malam disini. Kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu!" Balas Uraraka dengan bentakan.

"Makan malam? Cih. Bukankah sudah kutekankan dari awal, aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain datang ke tempatmu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Katsuki, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kita memang pacaran. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas mengatur hidupku!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah Uraraka. Rasa bersalah mulai menguasai sang pria.

"Kau selalu melarangku ini itu. Memasang GPS Tracker diam-diam di ponselku. Kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta dengan sifat_ over-protective_-mu itu? Jangan bercanda! Harusnya kau ingat, aku hanya sedang memberimu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Kau bahkan belum bisa membuatku melupakan Deku-kun."

###


	10. Ch 7-3: Pesta Pernikahan

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

**A Special Flashback Story.**

#

Kalimat itu membuat Bakugou merasa tertohok. Ada puluhan argumen yang bisa saja dirinya ucapkan untuk membalas keluhan Uraraka padanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan diri. Bagi Bakugou, menyerah bukanlah pilihan.

Uraraka selama ini selalu membiarkan Bakugou berjuang sendiri. Setidaknya Bakugou berpikir sudah ratusan kali mengenai apakah gadis itu serius dengan ucapannya. Apa gunanya jika pemuda itu berjuang? Berusaha merebut hati Uraraka, namun gadis itu sendiri selalu menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada celah untuk mendapatkan hati laki-laki lain.

Emosi yang sengaja Bakugou tahan selama ini adalah karena dirinya tidak ingin Uraraka pergi. Uraraka bisa saja meninggalkannya sejak kemarin, bukan? Namun hari ini bahkan mereka masih berstatus pacaran.

Alasannya apa?

Uraraka masih ingin mempertahankan keyakinannya. Gadis itu masih percaya, suatu hari pemuda yang selalu menjadi senderan di kala duka dan citanya itu akan menariknya dari kegelapan. Belajar melepaskan sang hero nomer satu dan berpaling. Membuka kisah lembaran baru bersama Bakugou Katsuki. –Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Bakugou.

Bakugou melangkah mendekati Uraraka. Kedua tangannya reflek memeluk gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Maaf." Satu kata dengan ringan keluar dari mulut Bakugou. Uraraka tak menolak pelukan itu. Ia hanya menangis terisak. Ia merasa benci dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ingin sekali mengusirnya pergi, namun pelukannya begitu hangat.

Sesaat kemudian Uraraka mendorong tubuh Bakugou. Yang didorong terperanjat.

"Aku butuh waktu." Uraraka lari ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Bakugou berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Uraraka.

"Apa kau ingin putus denganku?" Tanyanya.

Uraraka menutup mulutnya sendiri, tidak ingin isakannya terdengar dibalik pintu.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu." Bakugou lalu melangkah pergi.

##

Tiga hari kemudian.

Uraraka tengah menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia sudah hampir selesai dandan. _Dress _merah selutut yang dikenakannya sangat cantik membungkus tubuh putih nan ramping itu.

Uraraka lalu meraba kalung di lehernya. Kalung bulan sabit yang beberapa bulan ini sudah menguasai leher jenjangnya. Binar matanya hilang dan berganti dengan sendu. Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Bakugou sama sekali tidak menghubungi maupun menemuinya. Ia lalu melepas kaitan kalung itu dan menaruhnya di laci. Mengambil kalung mutiara merah muda dan mengaitkannya di leher.

Uraraka lalu berdiri. Memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Ponselnya tak lama berbunyi.

"_Aku sudah dibawah._"

"Baiklah, aku turun sekarang."

Uraraka mengambil tas kecilnya dan pergi.

Sebuah setelan kemeja merah dan jas berwarna abu-abu tergeletak di atas kasur. Setelan yang harusnya dikenakan Bakugou hari ini. Setelan yang sengaja dibelikan Uraraka untuk kekasihnya itu, kini hanya tergeletak tak bertuan.

##

Resepsi pernikahan Mt. Lady dan Kamui dihadiri oleh ratusan tamu. Mulai dari keluarga, kerabat, hingga teman dan rekan pahlawan terus berdatangan. Tidak lupa para wartawan yang juga turut meramaikan acara tersebut. Sangat menarik bukan, konsep acara ini? Para tamu diminta datang berpasangan. Tentu para wartawan berharap bisa mendapatkan gosip dan skandal baru dari para hero yang datang membawa pasangan ke acara ini.

"Maaf Nona, apa Anda membawa pasangan?" Tanya seorang penerima tamu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalau harus membawa pasangan ke acara ini. Tidak bisakah aku datang sendiri saja?" Mohon seorang gadis _blonde_ bergaun biru tua.

Bakugou mengamati gadis itu. Ia lalu menghampirinya dan merangkul gadis itu tanpa aba-aba. "Maaf sayang. Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa dengan konsep resepsi ini. Jadi aku menyusulmu kesini." Ucapnya.

Sang wanita penerima tamu terperanjat. Ground Zero, hero yang menjadi idolanya selama ini ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengenai ketidakbecusan wartawan dalam menyingkap kehidupan pribadi Bakugou Katsuki.

Reaksi sang gadis _blonde_? Jangan ditanya. Ia tengah syok, namun buru-buru ambil peran.

"Ah, iya sayang. Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada seolah mengejek.

"Si-silakan masuk, Nona Shield dan Ground Zero-san."

Sepasang kekasih pura-pura itupun masuk ke gedung resepsi dengan wajah puas.

Melissa Shield, wanita berumur dua tahun lebih tua dari Bakugou itu memberikan segelas minuman kepada Bakugou. "Terima kasih, Bakugou-kun. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku mungkin tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini."

"Bodoh! Kau hanya perlu menunggu tamu yang datang sendiri." Jawab Bakugou dengan santainya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Mereka justru akan curiga." Melissa menghela napas.

Bakugou tak menanggapi. Mata dan pikirannya kini hanya berfokus pada dua orang yang tengah mengobrol dengan pasangan pengantin. Melissa mengikuti arah pandangan Bakugou. Sinar matanya kini meredup.

"Apa Deku-kun sekarang berpacaran dengan Ochaco-chan?" Tanya Melissa. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Bakugou tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa? Kau salah satu idolanya, hah?!" Ejek Bakugou.

Melissa tersenyum lirih. "Idola? Apa seorang _fan _boleh mencintai idolanya?"

"Aku selalu tahu kalau Deku-kun itu keren. Aku selalu mengaguminya. Bahkan jatuh cinta di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi aku sangat menyadari bahwa lingkup hidup kami berbeda. Rasanya dia terlalu jauh. Kami terlalu berbeda. Dan aku tidak punya kesempatan."

Bakugou melirik wanita disampingnya itu. Tidak ada gurat kebohongan yang tersirat dari mata maupun ucapannya. "Apa kau sedang curhat? Kalau iya, aku akan pergi."

"E-eehh? _Gomen_! Aku jadi curhat tidak penting. Maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Mt. Lady dan Kamui-san sekarang?" Bakugou tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan kearah sang pengantin. Midoriya dan Uraraka? Mereka sudah beranjak ke tempat lain.

"Heee… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengencani Melissa." Goda Mt. Lady.

"Kamui-san! Jaga istrimu ini baik-baik atau kalau tidak aku akan membunuhnya!" Mt. Lady tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Bakugou menahan kesal mati-matian. Kamui dan Melissa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ochaco-chan…" Panggil Ashido Mina. Uraraka dan Midoriya menoleh.

"Mina-chan! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Uraraka senang. Sejak lulus SMA, mereka memang jarang sekali punya kesempatan bertemu.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau pasti datang dengan Midoriya." Heboh Ashido.

Midoriya terkekeh. Uraraka tersipu malu.

"Midoriya!" Panggil Kirishima.

"Kirishima-kun, kau datang juga." Ucap Midoriya.

"Ya. Ada beberapa anak laki-laki kelas A disana, mau ikut?" Tawar Kirishima.

"Ochaco-chan! Ikut aku. Ada Momo dan Tsuyu-chan disana!" Midoriya dan Uraraka pun berpisah arah.

Satu jam kemudian, gedung semakin ramai dipenuhi tamu undangan. Uraraka mencari-cari Midoriya. Namun teman-temannya bilang, Midoriya baru saja pergi dengan Utsushimi Camie. Seketika rasa sesak mulai terasa di dadanya.

Benar saja, sesampainya di sebuah lorong yang sepi, Uraraka melihat pemuda kesayangan All Might itu tengah memeluk seorang wanita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Camie yang dipeluknya? Uraraka menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia menguatkan diri.

"Deku-kun." Uraraka menghampiri Midoriya. Sejenak ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari Camie.

Midoriya menoleh. "Uraraka-san.."

"Deku-kun, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Camie-san?" Tanya Uraraka yang tengah menahan sakit hatinya.

"Uraraka-san, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus mengantarkan Camie-san."

"Te-tentu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Deku-kun. Apa Camie-san sakit? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Uraraka.

"Terima kasih, tapi jangan khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Midoriya lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan sampaikan ke yang lain kalau kalian harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Uraraka.

Midoriya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Uraraka-san." Midoriya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Camie, dan Uraraka sadar betul seberapa patah hatinya ia sekarang. Uraraka pun pergi.

Bakugou yang sedari tadi mengikuti Uraraka langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

Uraraka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan Bakugou melepaskan tangan-tangan itu. Tampaklah wajah cantik itu kini tengah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Bahkan _eyeliner_-nya pun luntur.

"Ochaco, apa tidak cukup hanya denganku saja sekarang?" Tanya Bakugou. Ia merasa frustasi melihat wanitanya menangis karena laki-laki lain, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Bakugou memeluk gadis yang tengah patah hati itu. Menyalurkan rasa hangat. Sekaligus menyampaikan perasaan yang tidak sempat tersampaikan.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap keterlaluan dan _over-protective_ padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Uraraka mulai tenang.

"Tapi aku juga butuh dukunganmu, Muka Bulat. Aku tidak bisa melalui semua ini sendiri. Beri aku keyakinan dan rasa percaya. Bahwa kau ingin membuka lembaran baru bersamaku dan berniat melupakan Deku." Ucap Bakugou.

Uraraka perlahan melepas pelukan Bakugou. Menatap langsung mata pemuda di depannya. Belum sempat gadis itu berucap,..

"Oi, wajahmu jelek sekali!" Bakugou menyinyir. Semburat merah langsung memenuhi pipi Uraraka.

"_Baka_!" teriak Uraraka yang langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa Bakugou.

###


	11. Ch 7-4: Keputusan yang Salah

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

**A Special Flashback Story.**

#

Aku mengenal Bakugou Katsuki sejak kelas 1 SMA. Kami dulu bersekolah di SMA Yuuei, sekolah hero terbaik di Jepang. Selama 3 tahun kami selalu sekelas, bersama juga dengan Uraraka Ochaco, Midoriya Izuku, dan beberapa hero ternama lainnya. Pada awalnya aku merasa Bakugou adalah seseorang yang sulit didekati dan temperamental.

Suatu waktu di hari pertama All Might mengajar kami, beliau meminta kelasku untuk bertarung 2 lawan 2. Saat itulah aku melihat gaya bertarung Bakugou. Disitu aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki, sesuatu yang mengagumkan, ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang tidak kumiliki sampai sekarang. Keinginan untuk selalu menang dan menjadi nomer 1.

Sejak itu aku mendekati Bakugou. Walau tidak mudah, tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh darinya. Kami menjadi sahabat baik, ah, mungkin Bakugou tidak akan terlalu senang mendengarnya hahaha. Setelah lulus dari Yuuei, kami bekerja di agensi yang berbeda. Kami mulai sibuk dan jarang bertemu.

Hingga suatu malam Bakugou menghubungiku. Dia menanyakan alamat tempat tinggal Uraraka. Tentu saja membuatku bingung setengah mati. Buat apa dia menanyakan alamat Uraraka? Aku sempat menanyakannya, tapi Bakugou terlihat sedang terburu-buru waktu itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu dengannya. Aku kembali menanyakan hal itu karena penasaran. Setahuku Bakugou tidak dekat dengan Uraraka, sampai ke titik dimana dirinya harus mengunjungi gadis itu di rumahnya. Lalu kemudian Bakugou menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dimulai dari kasus kebakaran hotel di Shinjuku sampai ke status hubungan dirinya dengan Uraraka sekarang.

Mendengarnya aku jadi tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dari sekian banyak gadis di Tokyo, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Uraraka Ochaco? Apa tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa menarik perhatiannya? Maksudku, aku tahu betul sejak lama Uraraka memendam perasaan ke Midoriya. Aku sampai berpikir Bakugou mungkin tidak akan bisa berhasil.

Apa yang kuprediksi akhirnya mulai menjadi kenyataan satu tahun kemudian. Hubungan palsu itu berakhir. Bakugou meninggalkan Uraraka dan pindah tugas ke Osaka. Walau begitu, sesekali aku tetap mengunjungi Bakugou. Sejujurnya aku sedikit khawatir karena ia terlihat berbeda sejak mengakhiri hubungan sepihaknya itu.

Sekali lagi, apa yang kutakutkan kembali menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ini lebih buruk! Suatu hari, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Bakugou tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Sesampainya disana aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku sempat khawatir. Kupikir mungkin saja dia sedang ada urusan di luar. Aku pun memilih masuk ke apartemennya untuk memastikan karena perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang. Syukurlah, aku tahu kode keamanannya. Dan syukurlah, aku mengambil tindakan itu.

Saat masuk ke dalam, suasana terasa begitu sunyi, namun AC-nya menyala. Aku jadi yakin Bakugou ada di apartemen. Aku pun masuk ke kamar tidurnya, tapi kosong. Aku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Pintunya dalam keadaan tertutup. Aku membukanya dan disana aku menemukan Bakugou, tengah berendam dalam _bathtub_ dan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tangan kirinya mengalirkan banyak darah segar yang masih mengalir deras saat aku datang. Tidak jauh dari sana sebuah pisau kecil tergeletak.

Aku sangat syok. Langsung saja aku menghampiri Bakugou dan mengecek denyut nadinya. Masih berdetak, tapi lemah sekali. Dengan cemas dan diliputi perasaan khawatir aku segera menghubungi _ambulance_. Berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyangka hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Tentu saja dari apa yang terlihat, sudah jelas Bakugou sendirilah yang menyayat tangan kirinya sendiri. Sayatannya tidak hanya satu atau dua, tapi banyak sekali. Terlihat seperti,… Ah. Sudahlah! Aku berusaha melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Tidak lama petugas _ambulance _datang.

Aku lalu menemukan banyak sekali obat tidur di kamar, begitu juga obat penenang. Ini akan menjadi kehebohan yang sangat besar jika publik sampai tahu. Oleh karena itu aku berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini dari orang lain. Syukurlah, Bakugou selamat. Walau dia sempat kehilangan banyak darah, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuknya hidup.

Aku mencaci kebodohan Bakugou. Meluapkan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaanku padanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sahabat baikku sendiri pergi ke psikiater. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?! Bakugou hanya diam.

Kukatakan padanya kalau aku akan menghubungi orangtuanya. Uraraka juga. Wanita itu harus tahu apa yang dilalui Bakugou karenanya. Tapi Bakugou menentang rencanaku itu. Dia yang semula hanya diam langsung menarik kasar kerah bajuku.

"Sialan! Jangan pernah memberi tahu orangtuaku tentang hal ini, apalagi Uraraka! Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya!" Bentaknya. Sorot matanya menusukku. Aku mundur ke belakang. Menepis lengannya kasar.

"Jadi benar, kan? Ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Uraraka?" Tanyaku. Bakugou mengalihkan pandangannya, tak menjawab. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur. Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri." Gumamnya.

"Sialan kau, Bakugou! Rela menyia-nyiakan nyawamu sendiri dan membuang semuanya hanya gara-gara wanita?! Kau lemah sekali, brengsek! Sialan! Kau tidak seperti yang aku kenal!" Bentakku dengan emosi yang memuncak. Aku hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Tentu saja, kan! Aku hampir kehilangan sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri!

"Setidaknya terbukalah denganku, sialan! Memang kau anggap aku ini apa!" Isakku yang mulai menangis seperti anak kecil. Sekilas kulihat Bakugou tersenyum. Kurasa mataku bermasalah.

Dokter yang menangani Bakugou kemudian menemuiku. Ia sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan keluarga Bakugou, tapi aku berkilah kalau keluarganya akan datang nanti dan aku akan menyampaikan apapun yang ingin dokter itu sampaikan kepada mereka. Menurutnya, Bakugou melakukan ini semua karena pengaruh stres dan efek dari konsumsi obat penenang secara berlebihan. Oleh karena itu Bakugou butuh pengawasan ketat dari keluarganya untuk mencegah hal buruk semacam ini terjadi lagi di masa depan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sejak itu aku memberi perhatian lebih pada Bakugou. Tentu saja dia tidak senang dengan hal ini, jadi aku mengawasinya secara diam-diam.

Bakugou punya masa depan yang seharusnya cerah. Kepopulerannya pasti sudah melonjak tinggi jika saja ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Uraraka dan mengambil keputusan yang salah. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai membenci wanita itu. Dia sudah mempermainkan harga diri sahabatku dan menghancurkannya pelan-pelan.

Dua bulan kemudian aku mengunjungi Bakugou. Waktu itu hari Minggu. Bel berkali-kali kubunyikan tapi tidak ada respon sampai akhirnya pintu pun dibuka.

"Ah, maaf. Apa Anda mencari Kats-", wanita itu terperanjat melihatku. Aku pun sama terkejutnya. Kenapa yang membuka pintu apartemen Bakugou orang lain? Tapi tunggu! Aku mengenal wanita ini.

"Eh, kau pasti Kirishima-kun, ya?" Tanyanya. "Sudah lama sekali, ya. Kita pernah bertemu di I-Island. Apa kau masih ingat denganku?" Sapanya ramah.

Melissa Shield, ya! Bukankah dia putri Profesor Shield? Kami pernah bertemu dengannya saat ada insiden di I-Island. Seingatku dia cukup dekat dengan Midoriya. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Te-tentu saja, Melissa-san. Kau sudah banyak membantu teman-temanku waktu itu. Terima kasih" Ucapku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah, tidak tidak! Justru kalian yang banyak membantuku. Kalian sudah menyelamatkan semua sandera. Papa dan Paman All Might juga." Ucapnya ramah.

"Oh ya, kau pasti mencari Katsuki, ya? Dia baru saja pergi ke supermarket. Sebentar lagi juga pulang. Silakan masuk." Ucap Melissa-san yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Maaf merepotkan".

Aku pun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tidak lama Melissa-san datang dengan membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa cemilan.

"_A-ano_, Melissa-san. Maaf jika pertanyaanku terdengar tidak sopan. Aku baru tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Bakugou. Apa ini semacam hubungan pekerjaan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemennya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Melissa-san terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu tertawa kecil.

"A-apa ada yang lucu? Maaf jika pertanyaanku terdengar aneh." Ucapku yang sekarang merasa bodoh.

"Memang. Pertanyaanmu terdengar aneh sekali, Kirishima-kun. Mungkin kalau orang lain sih akan langsung bertanya apa aku berpacaran dengan Katsuki. Apalagi jika melihatku ada di apartemennya. Tapi kau justru mengira kami ada urusan pekerjaan." Ucap Melissa-san.

Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah. Senyum cerahnya memudar.

"Kirishima-kun, kau pasti mengenal baik Katsuki. Iya, kan?" Tanyanya. Aku hendak mengiyakan, tapi kurasa ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kuucapkan.

"Melissa-san, apa ada yang terjadi pada Bakugou?" Tanyaku. Raut wajah itu sudah pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang sama seperti ketika aku menemui Uraraka waktu itu di taman.

"Kirishima-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Katsuki?" Ia balik bertanya. Aku langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

###


	12. Ch 8: Keputusan Bakugou

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

Malam itu Melissa menunggu dengan resah. Sejak tadi siang, Bakugou tidak mengangkat telponnya apalagi membalas pesan darinya. Terlebih sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia belum juga kembali ke apartemennya. Sempat terpikirkan untuk menghubungi salah satu rekan kerja Bakugou, tapi Melissa tidak ingin mengundang pertanyaan tentang kenapa tengah malam begini ia menanyakan keberadaan pemuda temperamental itu.

Suara pintu dibuka.

Melissa menoleh kearah pintu depan. Tampak Bakugou yang tengah dipapah oleh Kirishima. Melissa kaget melihat keadaan Bakugou yang mabuk. Gadis itu tahu betul Bakugou sering minum, tapi kondisinya tidak pernah separah ini.

Melissa berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu. "Kirishima-kun, kenapa Katsuki sampai begini?" tanya Melissa cemas.

Kirishima berjalan memapah Bakugou dengan dibantu Melissa. "Jangan khawatir, Melissa-san. Bakugou hanya terlalu banyak minum. Sepertinya bertemu dengan Todoroki membuat ia terlalu senang sampai mabuk seperti ini," goda Kirishima.

Bakugou mendelik. "Sialan! Jangan mengucapkan hal menjijikan seperti itu, brengsek!" kesal Bakugou yang kini sudah dibaringkan di sofa. Melissa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua sahabat di depannya itu.

"Kirishima-kun, menginaplah disini ya. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar tamu," ucap Melissa yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Melissa-san! Aku menginap di hotel dengan rekan-rekanku. Aku tidak enak kalau meninggalkan mereka," jawab Kirishima.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Apa kau sedang ada misi di Osaka?" Melissa berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin untuk Kirishima dan Bakugou.

"Ya, tapi misinya sudah selesai. Besok pagi kami akan kembali ke Tokyo," jawab Kirishima. "Terima kasih," Kirishima menerima minuman tersebut dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Melissa," panggil Bakugou yang masih berbaring di sofa.

"Hm?" gumam gadis cantik berkacamata itu.

"Pulanglah bersama Kirishima," ucap Bakugou singkat.

Melissa terperanjat. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Bakugou dalam keadaan mabuk berat begini? Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Bakugou sendiri. Apalagi jika sudah mabuk seperti ini, pastilah Bakugou sedang ada masalah atau mungkin, kembali teringat dengan gadis yang dulu mencampakkannya?

Pemuda itu tidak boleh ditinggalkan sendiri lagi. "Tidak mau. Aku mau menginap disini. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu saat kau sedang mabuk berat seperti ini, Katsuki!" tolaknya.

Kirishima tahu apa yang dipikirkan Bakugou. Suasana hati sahabatnya itu sedang berantakan. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Melissa merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain, Melissa sangat peduli dengan keadaan Bakugou.

"Sialan! Kubilang pulang, ya pulang! Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain di rumah ini." Bakugou bicara dengan nada membentak. Melissa tentu kaget menerima ucapan kasar seperti itu. Gadis itu sudah biasa dengan cara bicara Bakugou yang kasar. Hanya saja yang barusan itu, terdengar berbeda.

"Bakugou, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Melissa-san sangat mencemaskanmu," ucap Kirishima.

Bakugou tidak menjawab. Ia bangun dan berjalan sedikit gontai menuju kamarnya. Lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan kasar. Membuat Melissa sadar pemuda yang dicintainya itu sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Kirishima menghela napas, tidak percaya sahabatnya akan bersikap seperti ini.

"Melissa-san," panggil Kirishima yang khawatir dengan perasaan gadis blonde itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kirishima-kun," ucap Melissa pelan. "Kurasa Katsuki sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku memang tidak peka," lanjutnya. Kirishima dapat melihat jelas ada air mata yang tertahan di sudut mata gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Kirishima lalu pergi.

Melissa mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti Kirishima dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin ekspresi menyedihkannya saat ini dilihat oleh Red Riot. Pemuda itu seolah mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Sesampainya di taksi, Melissa masih tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Suasana jalan yang lengangpun semakin membuat suasana terasa muram.

"Melissa-san, mengenai yang tadi, kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya," ucap Kirishima membuka pembicaraan.

Melissa menoleh kearah Kirishima dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kirishima-kun. Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain ya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucap Melissa dengan nada bicara yang menenangkan. Kirishima selalu merasa takjub dengan kecantikan raga dan jiwa gadis disampingnya itu.

Melissa menghela napas. "Aku rasa Bakugou memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Iya, kan?" Mata Melissa menerawang. Berusaha untuk tersenyum dan tegar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kirishima kali ini tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi,..

"Itu tidak benar. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Melissa-san? Bakugou sudah _move on _dari wanita itu. Dan ini semua berkat kau," ucap Kirishima.

Melissa menggelengkan kepala. "Gadis itu pasti sangat spesial bagi Katsuki. Aku bisa melihat semuanya," ucap Melissa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kirishima tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Melissa.

Melissa sejenak hanya diam. Kirishima masih sabar menunggu penjelasan.

"Siang ini, saat aku ingin membereskan kamar Katsuki, aku menemukan jaket wanita di kasurnya," ucap Melissa yang sukses membuat Kirishima kaget.

"Melissa-san, apa kau yakin itu bukan jaketmu?" Kirishima mencoba memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah, memang punya siapa lagi kemungkinannya?

Melissa menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Aku yakin itu milik mantan pacarnya. Mungkin gadis itu menginap disana tadi malam, Kirishima-kun. Bahkan mereka sempat sarapan, karena aku melihat dua set peralatan makan yang masih basah siang ini," ucap Melissa lemah.

Kirishima bungkam, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan, Uraraka datang mengunjungi Bakugou? Tapi rasanya lebih mustahil jika wanita lainlah yang datang semalam. Bakugou bukan tipe 'yang seperti itu'.

Melissa lalu meninju pelan dada Kirishima. "Kirishima-kun, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menganggapku lemah, Red Riot-san!" ucap Melissa sembari tersenyum lebar. Kirishima membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Pak, berhenti disini," ucap Melissa kemudian. Mobilpun berhenti. Kirishima memperhatikan ke luar.

"Melissa-san, kita belum sampai di apartemenmu," sergah Kirishima. "Pak, lanjut Pak," pinta Kirishima.

"Saya berhenti disini saja, Pak!" potong Melissa. Kirishima menatap Melissa tak percaya.

"Kirishima-kun, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menghawatirkanku," ucap Melissa lembut. Iapun pergi sebelum Kirishima mencegahnya. Kirishima tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat mobil kembali berjalan. Dilihatnya dari kaca belakang, gadis itu masih melambaikan tangan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal di hati Kirishima.

_Kenapa Uraraka harus datang lagi ke kehidupan Bakugou?_

##

Selepas kepergian Kirishima, Melissa melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Senyum itu telah lenyap dari wajahnya. Setelah 5 menit, sampailah dirinya di sebuah hotel. Melissa masuk dan langsung menuju ke lift, lalu menekan tombol 7.

Setelah sampai di lantai 7, Melissa menyusuri koridor di depannya. Iapun berhenti dan menekan bel pintu. Seseorang membuka pintunya dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

"Ayah," panggil Melissa. Tidak ada nada riang, tidak ada senyuman di wajah putri semata wayangnya seperti biasa. David Shield merasa heran.

"Melissa, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa putri papa terlihat sedih?" tanya David.

Melissa tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya. Ia sudah menahan air mata ini begitu lama. Melissa berlari memeluk ayahnya. Gadis itu menangis terisak.

David mengusap kepala Melissa, itulah yang dulu sering dilakukannya kepada putrinya itu saat ia menangis. "Melissa, cerita pada papa. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Melissa tidak menjawab, hanya menangis dan menangis di pelukan David.

David menghela napas sejenak. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Katsuki-kun?" Melissa terdiam sesaat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke ayahnya. David langsung tahu jawabannya.

##

Bakugou menghela napas. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Terus dan terus memikirkan Uraraka. Ingin sekali pemuda itu bertemu dengan gadis yang telah mengunci hatinya dua tahun ini. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya sejak dulu?

Uraraka membalas cintanya. Gadis itu menangis karenanya.

Kilas balik kebersamaannya dengan Uraraka membuat Bakugou merasa sesak. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan diantara mereka. Egonya ia redam. Ia ingin mencintai gadis itu sekali lagi dan memilikinya sepenuhnya.

Memang benar kata ibunya, penyesalan tidak pernah datang di awal. Dirinya tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah dan menyesal lagi sampai mati.

Bakugou mengganti bajunya, lalu pergi melakukan _jogging_. Siapa selain dirinya yang pergi _jogging _di tengah pagi yang dingin ini? Tentu saja tidak ada. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hawa yang dingin ini, tubuhnya bahkan berkeringat. Badannya seolah bergerak sendiri, sementara otaknya sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Bakugou selalu berpikir bahwa Midoriya Izuku memanglah orang yang tepat untuk Uraraka. Ia tahu, rumor-rumor yang pernah ada sebelumnya adalah palsu. Walau dirinya sempat ragu Midoriya menaruh perasaan yang dalam pada gadis yang selama ini ia cintai.

Satu jam berlalu.

Bakugou memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Melissa tengah memasak. Gadis itu menyadari kedatangan Bakugou dan tersenyum.

"_Okaeri_. Katsuki, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" ucap Melissa.

"Melissa, bisakah untuk saat ini kau tidak menemuiku dulu?" tanya Bakugou. Perasaannya sedang gamang. Ia tidak mau Melissa terkena imbasnya.

Melissa hanya diam. Tangannya yang sebelumnya sibuk mencuci piring kini menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Melissa menoleh dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang setelah semua ini selesai." Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Bakugou menghampiri Melissa. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, Bakugou melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke pinggangnya.

"Melissa, kenapa kau mencintai orang sepertiku?" Bakugou berhasil membuat air mata Melissa kembali menetes. Selama ini ia tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya ke pemuda itu, walau ia tahu Bakugou pasti menyadarinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

Melissa mencuci tangannya dan mematikan keran air.

"Kenapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang bisa membahagiakan pasangannya. Aku dulu pernah gagal. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi." Jantung Melissa berdegup cepat. Ingin rasanya ia membantah perkataan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang di masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun! Sudah cukup!" sergah Melissa. Ia melepaskan pelukan Bakugou dan mematikan kompor.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu. Aku tidak peduli siapa gadis yang selama ini kau cintai. Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian. Bisakah untuk saat ini kau melihatku saja, Katsuki? Apa tidak cukup kalau aku saja yang mendampingimu mulai sekarang?" Melissa menghapus kasar air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Bakugou terdiam. Dulu dirinya pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada Uraraka.

"Apa tidak cukup hanya aku saja, Katsuki? Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau melupakan gadis itu?" tanya Melissa dengan nada yang lemah berbalut dengan rasa putus asa.

##

Uraraka baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Gadis itu sebelumnya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Ia lalu memarkikan sepedanya di halaman rumah.

"_Tadaima_," sahut Uraraka.

"_Okaeri_, Ochaco. Lihat siapa yang datang menjemputmu." Ibunya menyambutnya dengan riang. Sang anak gadis merasa heran dengan apa yang ibunya ucapkan.

"Menjemputku? Siapa, bu?" tanyanya heran lalu masuk ke ruang tamu. Betapa kagetnya Uraraka melihat sosok yang dimaksud ibunya barusan.

"Deku-kun?" ucapnya memastikan. Pemuda berambut hijau itu tersenyum melihatnya keheranan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Uraraka keheranan.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menjemputmu, Uraraka-san," ucap Midoriya jujur. "Apa kau merasa keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kaget kau ada disini." Uraraka menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Ia tidak menyangka Midoriya sampai datang ke Osaka.

"Ochaco, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Midoriya-kun jalan-jalan saja? Selagi kalian masih di Osaka." Ibunya mencoba memberikan saran, mungkin lebih tepatnya memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mengobrol berdua.

"Benar juga. Deku-kun, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? " usul Uraraka. Meski sebenarnya gadis itu sedang tidak ingin dalam kondisi berdua saja dengan Midoriya, namun tidak mungkin jika ia mengabaikannya. Pernyataan cinta beberapa hari yang lalu, sudah cukup membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi canggung.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Midoriya.

Uraraka tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Ada banyak tempat yang harus kau kunjungi di Osaka," ucapnya riang.

Uraraka mengambil kunci mobil ayahnya dan berangkat bersama Midoriya. Uraraka mengajak pemuda itu ke beberapa tempat, mulai dari kuil bersejarah hingga ke tempat-tempat yang menjajakan berbagai macam _street food _khas Osaka.

Midoriya tak menampik bahwa dirinya senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Uraraka. Namun ia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja firasat yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin. Apa Uraraka sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang beberapa waktu lalu meninggalkannya? Apa pemuda itu benar di Osaka? Apa mereka kembali bersama? Semua pertanyaan itu menjadi motif kenapa Midoriya ada di kota ini sekarang.

"Uraraka-san, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Midoriya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Uraraka yang tengah sibuk memakan gulalinya berhenti mengunyah. "Ada apa, Deku-kun? Kau terlihat cemas," ucap Uraraka dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku kesini tidak hanya untuk menjemputmu, Uraraka-san. Ada satu al yang ingin kubicarakan." Nada bicara Midoriya mulai serius. Sejujurnya Uraraka tidak menyukai ini.

"Apa kau kembali ke Osaka untuk menemui laki-laki itu?" tanyanya. Uraraka sudah menduga.

"Deku-kun, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" pinta Uraraka.

"Apa aku benar? Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya kan, Uraraka-san?" Midoriya merasa tidak puas karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

"Aku tidak tahu, Deku-kun," jawab Uraraka singkat.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Midoriya lagi.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" sergah Uraraka. Ia hendak berdiri sebelum tangan Midoriya menahannya.

"Apa aku tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan jawabannya?" Midoriya menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Itu urusan pribadiku," jawabnya singkat.

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, apa lagi yang kau harapkan darinya?" Untuk sesaat Uraraka baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu untuk pertama kalinya sedikit keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Sejenak suasana terasa begitu hening. Uraraka benci, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau menyembunyikannya. Hubungan kalian. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan siapa sosok yang beruntung pernah memilikimu itu,"

"Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda, Uraraka-san. Aku tidak mau hanya diam saja seperti dulu. Aku ingin memastikan semuanya."

Uraraka menautkan jari-jemarinya. Menimang apakah ia harus mengatakannya ke Midoriya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menghela napas pelan.

"Deku-kun, aku memberikan dia pilihan. Jika ia menerima cintaku, sore ini ia akan menemuiku di stasiun."

Mendengar itu, seketika semua terasa hampa bagi Midoriya. Rasanya begitu kosong. Dingin. Keyakinan di dalam dirinya runtuh begitu saja.

Uraraka beranjak dari duduknya. "Deku-kun, kita pulang sekarang," ucap gadis itu.

##

Kedua orangtua Uraraka mengantarkan putrinya dan Midoriya ke stasiun. Walau baru pertama kali ini bertemu, Midoriya terlihat sudah akrab dengan keluarga Uraraka. Uraraka Ochaco sedikit menyesal dalam hatinya, jika saja dulu ia mengenalkan Bakugou Katsuki pada kedua orangtuanya, apakah mereka juga bisa akrab seperti ini?

_Ah, sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu, ya._

"Tapi Ochako, apa ini tidak terlalu awal? Bukankah jadwal keretanya masih satu jam lagi? " tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa, yah. Lebih baik datang lebih awal kan daripada terlambat?" jawab Uraraka sekenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu dan ayah tidak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama ya. Ingat pesan ibu, jaga kesehatan dan jangan bekerja terlalu berlebihan. Midoriya-kun, bibi titip Ochaco ya," pesan ibu.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Ochaco-san dan memastikan ia selalu menjaga kesehatannya."

Uraraka tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ayah dan ibu Uraraka pergi.

Uraraka lalu meminta Midoriya melakukan _check in_ duluan di stasiun. Pemuda itu mengerti, Uraraka pasti tidak ingin ia melihat sosok mantan kekasihnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Uraraka masih tidak melihat sosok Bakugou datang. Uraraka mulai menguatkan hatinya, sekaligus berkilah bahwa pemuda itu mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Gadis itu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya, jaket milik Bakugou yang diberikan padanya kemarin. Rasanya begitu hangat tiap kali ia memeluk jaket itu, seolah pemiliknyalah yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Midoriya mulai khawatir karena Uraraka tak kunjung menyusulnya. Ia pun pergi keluar dari stasiun.

Mendapati Uraraka tengah tersenyum saat dihampiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Sayang, Midoriya tak bisa melihat wajah dari pemuda itu karena ia mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Midoriya merasa patah hati melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersenyum kepada laki-laki lain.

"Katsuki, aku tahu kau pasti datang," ucap Uraraka. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Bakugou dengan lembut.

"Uraraka, aku datang kesini bukan untuk kembali padamu." Uraraka menatap tak percaya Bakugou.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku, Katsuki?" Suara Uraraka mulai terdengar serak.

Tatapan mata Bakugou tidak lagi selembut kemarin. Uraraka menyadarinya. Tapi ia menolak mempercayainya begitu saja. "Jelaskan, kenapa?!" pinta Uraraka.

"Kau tahu. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain,"

"Aku lelah mencintaimu, sialan. Sudah kukatakan, percuma mengulang hubungan ini lagi. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah menghargai apa yang kupunya. Aku tidak ingin lagi membuang-buang waktu mengharapkan apa yang tidak mungkin kumiliki."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipi Uraraka. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam.

"Hei, kau jelek kalau menangis," ucap Bakugou. Tangannya bergerak hendak menghapus air mata itu, namun segera ditepis Uraraka.

Uraraka menghapus kasar air matanya. Berusaha tegar di depan Bakugou, kalau tidak pemuda itu pasti menganggapnya lemah.

Uraraka tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Terima kasih atas jawabannya. Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan berusaha menerima apapun jawabanmu, Bakugou-kun."

Uraraka perlahan menjinjit dan mengecup pipi kiri Bakugou singkat. Bakugou terperanjat. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum dengan pasrah. "Terima kasih karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Dan terima kasih karena pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Melissa-san."

Uraraka melangkah pergi. Bakugou pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan Deku, Muka Bulat," ucap Bakugou pelan.

Uraraka berjalan kearah Midoriya. Midoriya tersenyum dan memeluk Uraraka yang kini menangis hebat. Tidak perlu bertanyapun pemuda itu tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Uraraka-san, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," janji Midoriya.

###


	13. Ch 9: Proposal

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

#

#

Melissa terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang milik Bakugou. Matanya berkaca menatap langit-langit kamar. Masih ada sisa-sisa bulir air mata yang beberapa jam lalu mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Gadis berusia 24 tahun itu meraba leher bagian kanannya. Ada rasa ngilu yang ia rasakan. Melissa tertawa kecil, menyadari dirinya begitu bodoh dan memalukan.

Dengan rasa cemburu dan frustasinya yang begitu hebat, Melissa menawarkan tubuhnya kepada laki-laki yang beberapa bulan ini dicintainya, laki-laki yang membuatnya rela menanggalkan semuanya. Gadis itu tahu betul Bakugou tengah merasakan patah hati yang sama dengannya. Tidak semudah itu melepas atau bahkan menerima kembali seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hati kita berulang-ulang kali, bukan?

Melissa sendiri masih tidak bisa percaya. Seorang pemuda temperamental, keras kepala, dan suka berbicara kasar itu dulunya pernah bertekuk lutut di depan seorang wanita. Ia heran, dengan apa wanita itu membeli harga diri Bakugou?

Tapi bukan Melissa tidak tahu.

Ya, bukannya dia tidak tahu.

Kalau dulunya Bakugou menjalani kisah cintanya sendiri. Selama itu dia hanya mencintai namun tidak pernah mendapat balasan. Tapi apa yang dulu selalu dilakukan pemuda bucin itu?

Memaafkan dan meminta maaf.

Berulang-ulang kali.

_Aku sangat iri dengan gadis itu. _Melissa kembali terisak.

**Flashback.**

Pagi ini, Melissa memutuskan untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Bakugou. Sesuatu yang berharga bagi setiap wanita dalam hidupnya. Ia pun mengungkapkannya. Bakugou menatap tajam Melissa. Pemuda itu seperti berkaca pada sosoknya yang lama. Melakukan apapun demi cinta.

Bakugou menepis kasar tangan Melissa. "Kau bodoh, hah?! Apa kau sedang mengasihaniku, sialan?!"

Bukannya mundur, Melissa justru memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mengabaikanku seperti ini, Katsuki? Apa kau sebegitu mencintai dia sampai harus menderita seperti ini? Kau harus berhenti bersikap sok kuat di depanku."

"Kau tahu apa, sialan! Aku sudah lama melupakan orang itu."

"Lalu kenapa ada jaket wanita di kamarmu?!"

"Hah? Apa urusanmu? Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan pribadiku," ucap Bakugou.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?"

Bakugou hanya diam. Jika Melissa adalah wanita lain, mungkin ia sudah menyeretnya keluar dengan paksa. Tapi karena itu Melissa, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, kau tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan menyakitkan seperti ini. Dulu kupikir ini hanya perasaan semu. Aku mendekatimu hanya atas dasar rasa penasaran. Tapi semakin lama aku mengenalmu, aku justru semakin kagum. Karena kau kuat, kau keras kepala, dan pantang menyerah. Mirip seperti-"

"Seperti siapa? Cih. Kau mau bilang aku mirip si _kuso_ Deku itu, hah?! Kalau begitu, pergi saja temui dia!"

Melissa menampar pipi kanan Bakugou. Pemuda itu terperanjat, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau tahu, Katsuki, apa beda dirimu dengan Deku-kun?" tanya Melissa dengan emosi yang memuncak. "Kau tidak pernah jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

"Itu salah satu alasan kenapa hubunganmu kalian tidak berhasil. Kau tidak pernah mau menerima kenyataan dan selalu memaksakan apa yang kau inginkan," lanjut Melissa.

"Memang menyakitkan, bukan, mencintai seseorang yang selalu mencintai orang lain? Rasanya membuatku gila. Di sisi lain aku tidak pantas memintamu melupakan dia dan berpaling padaku begitu saja. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku sendiri berada di posisi yang sama denganmu." Melissa meraba lembut leher Bakugou, perlahan mengeluarkan untaian kalung yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenakannya sampai kemarin. Memperhatikan kalung itu dengan sendu.

"Tapi bedanya, kau tidak sendiri, Katsuki. Kau masih memilikiku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir hanya karena dia kau merasa tidak pantas bahagia." Melissa menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Bakugou.

Bakugou terdiam sesaat. Ia baru menyadarinya. Ia tidak sendiri. Bodoh sekali jika dirinya selalu terjebak di masa lalu. Kenapa juga ia sulit melupakan Uraraka? Kenapa ia harus menderita seperti ini hanya demi wanita yang sudah mencampakkannya berkali-kali dan kemudian tiba-tiba datang kembali memohon cintanya?

"Melissa," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Bakugou sebelum mengecup pelan bibir Melissa yang basah akibat air matanya.

Kemudian semua berubah menjadi pekat. Baik Bakugou maupun Melissa, keduanya hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa frustasi bercampur emosi yang meledak dalam hati melalui kegiatan yang seharusnya dilandasi oleh cinta dan janji suci. Mereka mencoba untuk saling menerima dan mengerti. Dunia ini memang tidak selalu adil. Semua tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan usaha dan keyakinan.

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidup Melissa. Bertemu Bakugou rasanya seperti tiba di tujuan akhir hidupnya. Entahlah, ia menganggap itu sebagai intuisi sekaligus firasatnya. Lagipula hanya gadis bodoh seperti dia yang akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dengan harga diri selangit itu.

Melissa tersenyum. Bakugou harus sadar bahwa kisah antara dirinya dan gadis itu sudah lama berakhir. Melissa sedang menantinya. Menanti hatinya pulih dan terbuka kembali untuk Melissa. Kisah Bakugou dan cinta lamanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada serpihan yang bisa kembali seperti semula.

Melissa menyerahkan segalanya pada Bakugou. Memberikannya kehangatan yang sudah lama dibutuhkannya. Tapi, kau tahu nama yang pemuda itu sebutkan saat sedang mencapai klimaksnya dengan Melissa?

Ochaco.

**Flashback end.**

Air mata itu kembali menetes. Melissa kini tahu semuanya. Kenapa cinta mampu membuat ia mempertaruhkan segalanya?

Bakugou masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendapati Melissa kini tengah menangis. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menghampiri Melissa dan memeluknya dengan selimut.

"Maafkan aku, Melissa," ucap Bakugou dengan nada menyesal.

Melissa menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan minta maaf. Aku yang memintamu melakukannya, kan? Selama ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, aku tidak akan ragu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Bakugou mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tadi menemuinya?" tanya Melissa.

"Ya," jawab Bakugou singkat.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Melissa pasrah dengan apapun keputusan Bakugou.

"Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tahu dia mana mungkin melupakan orang itu. Aku lihat mereka tadi bersama," jelas Bakugou. Hatinya merasa pilu. Ia sudah lebih dulu berada di depan stasiun saat melihat Uraraka datang bersama kedua orangtuanya dan juga,.. Midoriya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin melupakannya, kan?" tanya Melissa.

"Ya. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku juga," pinta Bakugou.

Melissa tersenyum, "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi, Katsuki," ucap Melissa tulus. Hatinya menghangat. Ia punya harapan sekarang.

"Terima kasih."

##

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Midoriya mengantarkan Uraraka pulang ke apartemennya. Uraraka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah menangis di depan Midoriya saat di stasiun, ia tidak lagi banyak bicara. Midoriya tahu pasti, yang terjadi hari ini pastilah berat untuk gadis itu. Walau pada akhirnya Midoriya mendapatkan jawabannya, itu tetap membuat hatinya sakit.

"Uraraka-san, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midoriya sesampainya mereka di depan unit apartemen Uraraka.

Uraraka membalasnya dengan anggukan. Midoriya menatap sendu gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh apa-apa."

Uraraka akhirnya menoleh ke Midoriya. "Deku-kun, terima kasih." Senyumnya begitu dipaksakan.

Seusai mengucapkannya, Uraraka masuk ke apartemennya. Midoriya melangkah pergi dengan ragu. Seharusnya ia menemani gadis itu. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Uraraka tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri. Midoriya menoleh ke belakang.

Seandainya ia mau, pemuda itu sebenarnya bisa saja mencari tahu siapa sosok laki-laki yang selama ini dicintai Uraraka. Namun entah mengapa, sebagian dari akal sehatnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Seperti ada firasat yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

Uraraka berjalan menuju sofa. Ranselnya ia taruh di lantai begitu saja. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya begitu layu dan lelah. Kembali ia eratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Jaket Bakugou.

Mata sayu itu bergerak menatap sekeliling ruangan. Walau sudah setengah tahun berlalu, ia masih bisa mencium aroma Bakugou Katsuki di apartemennya. Beberapa barang miliknya bahkan masih ada di ruangan itu. Salah satunya, oh iya!

Uraraka ingat, ada sebuah CD yang beberapa bulan ini sama sekali tidak pernah dipindah dari tempatnya. Ia lalu tergerak ingin mengambil CD itu. Benar saja. CD itu masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama, sejak terakhir Bakugou menunjukkannya pada Uraraka. Disamping televisi.

Uraraka lalu mengambilnya dan menyetelnya. Pada bagian depan CD terdapat tulisan spidol bertuliskan Katsuki-Ochaco. Gadis itu mulaipenasaran karena sejujurnya ia tidak ingat apa isi dari CD itu. Ia dulu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Layar televisi kemudian menunjukkan sosok Bakugou yang tengah duduk di sofa yang saat ini sedang diduduki Uraraka. Bakugou tampak memainkan sebuah gitar sedangkan Uraraka sibuk mengatur posisi kamera. Tak berapa lama Uraraka selesai dan duduk disamping Bakugou.

"Kau siap, Katsuki?"

"Kau gila? Aku dari tadi menunggumu!"

"_Yosh_. Kita mulai!"

Lima menit berlalu. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi tirus Uraraka. Kenangan saat ia bernyanyi dalam video itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Bakugou mengiringi suara fals Uraraka, sementara gadis itu tidak peduli lagi dengan iramanya yang kacau. Rasanya memalukan kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang.

Waktu itu, Bakugou dan Uraraka bertaruh mengenai sesuatu dan Uraraka menang. Ia memaksa Bakugou untuk membuat _cover _sebuah lagu kesukaannya bersamanya.

Rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Semua kenangan itu dulunya pernah benar-benar terjadi.

_Tes_.

Bulir air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Uraraka menutup wajah, kembali menangis terisak hingga sesunggukan. Apartemennya kini sunyi. Hanya tangisannya yang terdengar. Gadis itu tidak tahan dengan semua gejolak dan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Bayang-bayang keseharian saat Bakugou masih menemani kesehariannya seolah terputar kembali.

Uraraka mulai merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Terasa panas. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya di meja dan menelpon Midoriya. Tidak lama Midoriya mengangkatnya.

"Uraraka-san."

"De-deku-kun. Tolong aku-"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Uraraka-san, apa yang terjadi?!"

Sambungan telpon terputus. Midoriya yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang meminta supir taksinya untuk putar balik. Pemuda itu panik. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Sesampainya disana Midoriya menemukan Uraraka tengah duduk bersandar pada pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Napasnya tidak teratur. Gadis itu masih sesunggukan dan memukul pelan dadanya. Berharap dengan melakukan itu sesaknya hilang.

"Uraraka-san! Kau baik-baik saja?" Midoriya panik.

Uraraka menoleh. "Deku-kun.."

Midoriya langsung menggendong Uraraka ala _bridal style_. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Pemuda itu dengan sigap membawa Uraraka ke lobi dan memanggil petugas untuk membantunya memanggil taksi.

Sesaat kemudian sampailah mereka di rumah sakit terdekat. Uraraka langsung mendapatkan penanganan dari tenaga medis. Midoriya mengusir rasa paniknya sendiri. Ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Uraraka.

##

Perlahan Uraraka membuka matanya. Semuanya masih tampak buram. Walau begitu ia cukup yakin saat ini dirinya sedang berada di ruangan yang asing.

"Uraraka-san, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah." Terdengar suara lega seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

Uraraka perlahan menoleh ke gadis itu. Rambut putih panjang terjuntai dengan jepit cantik di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia tampak tidak asing.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter sebentar," pamitnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Pandangan Uraraka mulai tampak jelas. Seorang dokter dan perawat masuk bersama dengan gadis berambut putih yang kini dikenalinya.

"Eri-chan," gumam Uraraka.

"Kami akan memeriksa Anda sebentar ya, Uraraka-san." Sang dokter mulai mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa detak jantung Uraraka sementara perawatnya mencatat sesuatu.

"Ada apa dengan saya, dok?" Uraraka bertanya pelan. Suaranya sedikit parau.

Dokter kemudian memasukkan memasukkan kembali stetoskopnya ke jas putihnya. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Uraraka-san. Anda hanya sedang stres dan sangat kelelahan. Tapi mulai sekarang Anda harus lebih berhati-hati dan menjaga kesehatan Anda. Anda mengidap asma ringan. Kami akan memberikan resepnya setelah ini. Kami sarankan untuk menginap setidaknya semalam lagi disini."

"Uraraka-san, kau dengar kata dokter, kan? Kau tidak boleh stres dan harus banyak istirahat untuk sementara waktu ini," ucap Eri yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan mempesona.

Uraraka tersenyum. "_Haik_, Eri-chan. Terima kasih, dokter, suster."

"Baik kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya," pamit dokter dengan ramah. Uraraka mengangguk.

Selepas dokter dan perawatnya pergi, Eri duduk kembali disamping Uraraka. "Uraraka-san, apa kau lapar? Tadi perawat mengantarkan sarapan untukmu."

"Eri-chan, terima kasih. Tapi untuk saat ini aku belum lapar."

Eri mengerutkan dahi. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengupas apel untukmu. Deku-san tadi pagi membelikannya untukmu," ucapnya dengan ceria.

Uraraka teringat akan kejadian semalam, Midoriya yang panik dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Eri-chan, dimana Deku-kun sekarang?"

"Deku-san sedang bekerja. Sebenarnya ia ingin izin saja hari ini. Tapi ada misi dadakan yang tidak bisa diabaikannya. Jadi untuk sementara ini aku yang diminta menemanimu, Uraraka-san," jelas Eri.

"Ah, begitu. Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu ya, Eri-chan. Tapi apa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Seminggu ini kami diliburkan karena minggu depan ujian semester, Uraraka-san. Tenang saja, aku punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu," jawabnya dengan semangat.

Uraraka tersenyum.

##

Hari sudah sore. Bunyi dering telepon membuyarkan obrolan Uraraka dan Eri. Eri lalu mengangkat telepon yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya.

"Halo, Deku-san."

_"Eri-chan, maaf mengganggumu. Apa Uraraka-san baik-baik saja?"_

"Uraraka-san baik-baik saja. Dia sudah makan tadi siang. Agak sulit membujuknya makan, tapi semua baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang, Uraraka-san kelelahan dan mengidap asma ringan. Malam ini ia harus menginap dulu disini," lapor Eri. Uraraka tertawa kecil.

_"Ah syukurlah. Terima kasih, Eri-chan. Aku sekarang menuju ke rumah sakit," ucap Midoriya lega._

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Deku-san?"

_"Sudah. Kalau begitu, tunggu aku ya, Eri-chan."_ Sambungan telepon berakhir.

"Uraraka-san, Deku-san sedang menuju kesini," ucap gadis manis itu. Uraraka mengangguk. Ia tampak ragu bertemu dengan Midoriya di saat seperti ini. Ia sudah menolaknya, namun pemuda itu masih saja peduli dengannya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Sungguh, ia gundah apa dirinya pantas menerima kebaikan dari seorang Midoriya Izuku.

"Uraraka-san, ada apa? Kenapa terlihat sedih? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Deku-san?" tanya Eri polos.

Uraraka lantas tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Deku-kun itu orang yang baik. Sebenarnya, selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau bersahabat dengan orang sepertiku, Eri-chan. "

Eri tersenyum. "Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Uraraka menoleh ke Eri dengan tatapan bingung. "Jelas? Apa maksudmu, Eri-chan?"

"Deku-san jatuh cinta denganmu, Uraraka-san," bisik Eri dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eehh? A-apa maksudmu, Eri-chan?" Uraraka _blushing_. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Eri tersenyum kecil. "Uraraka-san, Deku-san sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan gadis kecil sepertiku bisa melihatnya, lo. Kau mungkin tidak tahu seberapa paniknya dia saat menelponku pagi buta tadi. Ditambah lagi, cara dia melihatmu itu berbeda dengan saat ia bersama dengan wanita lain."

Uraraka menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi bukankah dia selalu baik dan peduli dengan semua orang?"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah menangisi wanita lain."

Uraraka terperanjat, menoleh ke Eri yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. "Uraraka-san, kau punya seseorang yang peduli padamu dan rela menyerahkan hidupnya untukmu. Tidakkah seharusnya kau bahagia?"

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi Uraraka. Hatinya seperti diketuk kembali oleh perasaan yang dulu pernah membuatnya menderita, sakit hati, dan bahagia di waktu yang bersamaan. Walau begitu semua perasaan itu menyatu dengan indah. Rasa yang sama ketika Midoriya Izuku masih memenuhi hatinya, dan ketika Bakugou belum ikut campur dalam perasaannya.

Suara pintu diketuk.

Eri menghapus lembut air mata di pipi Uraraka. "Uraraka-san, aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku mungkin keterlaluan. Aku tahu selama ini kau selalu ragu dengan perasaan Deku-san. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."

Uraraka tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Eri-chan."

Eri membalas senyuman itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Haa.. Deku-san, kau telat sekali," goda Eri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Eri-chan. Aku membawakanmu beberapa makanan dan cemilan." Deku menyodorkan dua buah _goody bag _berukuran sedang.

"Wah, banyak sekali! Uraraka-san, kita makan bersama ya!"

Uraraka dan Midoriya tersenyum.

"Uraraka-san tidak boleh makan makanan instan dulu, Eri-chan. Kau harus habiskan semuanya sendiri, oke?" goda Midoriya. Eri menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang sekarang, ya, Deku-san. Uraraka-san, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku ada janji dengan Aizawa Sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eri-chan. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian. Ingat, belajar yang rajin ya!" ucap Uraraka dengan semangat.

"_Haik_! Sampai jumpa, Uraraka-san, Deku-san. Akan aku bawa ini semua."

Midoriya mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Eri-chan. Langsung pulang ke asrama ya."

"Siap!" jawab Eri lalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Eri, Midoriya berjalan mendekati Uraraka. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Uraraka-san? Kau sudah baikan?"

Uraraka mengangguk. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Deku-kun. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang hari ini. Tapi dokter melarangku."

"Kau harus mendengarkan saran dokter, Uraraka-san," ucap Midoriya yang kini sudah duduk di kursi Eri.

"Iya. Aku minta maaf, Deku-kun, karena sudah merepotkanmu semalam."

"Uraraka-san, aku justru lega karena kau menghubungiku. Kalau kau menghubungi orang lain dan justru terlambat mendapatkan penanganan, aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya."

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Uraraka tersenyum.

"Uraraka-san, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Uraraka menoleh. Tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini. "Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau akan tetap kembali ke apartemenmu? Tinggal disana dan harus menghadapi semua kenangan masa lalumu dengan mantan kekasihmu?"

Sejujurnya Uraraka sudah mulai mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk pindah apartemen. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan tinggal disana. Hatinya belum sekuat itu.

"Aku mungkin akan pindah bulan depan," ujar Uraraka.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau pindah bersamaku, Uraraka-san?" ucap Midoriya tiba-tiba.

Uraraka menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia masih tidak yakin apa yang sedang Midoriya coba sampaikan.

"Uraraka-san, aku tahu ini masih terlalu cepat untukmu. Kau mungkin belum benar-benar bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi kumohon, menikahlah denganku."

Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua kini dibuka di hadapan Uraraka. Menampilkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan tampilan yang sangat cantik.

"Uraraka-san, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai ujung hayatku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji kau akan bahagia."

Uraraka menutup wajahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar.

"Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk melamarmu bulan depan. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi begitu lama. Aku ingin segera membantumu melupakan dia. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu menahan semuanya sendiri.

Aku mungkin bukanlah laki-laki yang sempurna. Aku penuh dengan celah dan kelemahan. Mungkin ada saatnya nanti dimana kau kecewa denganku. Tapi mari kita berjuang bersama.

Kau dulu pernah mencintaiku, bukan? Bodohnya aku karena baru menyadarinya. Dan aku justru berulang kali mengecewakanmu, Uraraka-san. Aku harap kau mau menerima diriku yang sekarang.

Memang berat pastinya, melupakan seseorang yang dulu pernah kau cintai. Aku tidak mau memaksamu melupakan semua hal tentangnya. Jadi, tidak apa sesekali kau mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan marah. Dia pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu, bukan? Tapi aku minta lupakan cintamu untuknya, berhentilah berharap. Karena aku sudah cukup bagimu, Uraraka-san."

Entah sejak kapan air mata telah mengalir deras di wajah Uraraka. Midoriya langsung memeluknya. Berharap itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Deku-kun, _gomen_… _Gomen…_" ucap Uraraka di sela isakan tangisnya.

Midoriya merasa jantungnya seperti dihantam oleh batu besar. Kenapa Uraraka meminta maaf? Apa ia harus menerima penolakan lagi? Namun ia tak sedikitpun ingin melepas tubuh Uraraka. Midoriya sangat tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya lagi.

"Uraraka-san, apa kali ini kau akan menolakku lagi?" tanya Midoriya pasrah. Ia bisa merasakan kaos bagian depan yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh air mata gadis itu.

"_Gomen_, Deku-kun."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf," ucap Midoriya. Ia benci mendengarnya.

Uraraka melepaskan pelukan Midoriya. Hati Midoriya semakin sakit. Ia tahu jawabannya.

Uraraka menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Matanya semakin sayu oleh karena beban pikiran yang ia rasakan sejak bertemu kembali dengan Bakugou.

"Deku-kun, _gomen_. Aku sama sekali merasa tidak pantas mendampingimu di altar. Aku selama ini selalu menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik." Uraraka menunduk, tak berani menatap mata pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Apa ini penolakan? Katakan dengan jujur, Uraraka-san."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pantas!"

"Jadi kau menolak lamaranku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?" Midoriya mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Uraraka-san, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Midoriya sekali lagi.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu. Uraraka-san, kau ingin menolak lamaranku. Tapi kau merasa bersalah dan bingung mencari alasan apa," ucap Midoriya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Lagipula aku masih bisa menjadi sahabatmu, kan Uraraka-san?"

Midoriya mengambil kotak cincin itu dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Deku-kun, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Midoriya tak menjawab.

"Deku-kun."

Midoriya memperhatikan sebentar kotak cincin itu dan tersenyum. Ia tidak sanggup menyimpan cincin itu lagi jika Uraraka benar menolaknya. Midoriya hendak melemparkannya melalui jendela, sebelum…

"Deku-kun, aku mau menikah denganmu!" Seketika tangan Midoriya terhenti. Uraraka berjalan perlahan mendekati Midoriya. Lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Aku terima. Aku terima lamaranmu, Deku-kun."

Midoriya menoleh. "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Aku tidak berubah pikiran. Aku hanya..takut mengecewakanmu. Aku takut karena aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu."

Midoriya membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Uraraka-san? Kau satu-satunya wanita terpenting dalam hidupku setelah ibuku. Dan kau mau aku menikahi orang lain?"

"Tentu saja, tidak! _Baka_!" isakan Uraraka kembali terdengar. Midoriya tersenyum dan memeluk raga itu.

"Uraraka-san, terima kasih."

###


	14. Ch 10: Kau Bahagia? (End)

**A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

**by Setiantia (follow me on Wattpad to get updates faster)**

**All characters belong to Horikoshi Kohei**

* * *

**Flashback end.**

Bakugou mematikan kran air di depannya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak ke dinding toilet. Rasa sakit di dadanya membuat ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Rasa cinta itu? Sudah lama ia coba hilangkan. Sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Walau faktanya?

Cinta itu masih tersisa dan lukanya membekas begitu dalam. Selama ini pemuda itu selalu mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan hidup seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Bahkan sejak Bakugou akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih Melissa dan meninggalkan Uraraka, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri. Apa yang saat itu didengar Melissa pada akhirnya hanya menjadi sekedar omong kosong belaka.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Bakugou sekali lagi ragu dengan keputusannya. Terutama di saat Melissa mengajaknya ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius. Hanya berselang sebulan sebelum hari pernikahan, Bakugou bertanya kepada Melissa, apakah ia akan tetap menyerahkan hidupnya untuk pria yang masih memiliki perasaan terhadap wanita lain.

Melissa tentu saja terkejut. Selama tiga tahun ini Bakugou masih belum bisa melupakan Uraraka Ochaco? Bakugou meminta pernikahan dibatalkan dan Melissa sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Wanita itu menyetujuinya dan setidaknya ada satu hal yang disyukuri keduanya, kartu undangan pernikahan mereka belum disebarkan. Walau tentunya hal ini tidak mudah diterima begitu saja oleh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak.

Bakugou sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Rasa rindunya kepada Uraraka memang masih menghantuinya, bahkan setelah ia bersama dengan Melissa. Hubungan keduanya kandas karena dilatari masalah yang sama. Bukankah ini tidak adil bagi Melissa? Setelah seucap janji yang dilontarkan Bakugou bahwa ia akan melupakan Uraraka? Setelah tiga tahun ia dengan sabar mencintainya?

Bakugou menatap kembali bayangannya di cermin. Walau kesempatan untuk kembali dengan Uraraka ditawarkan padanya, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Bakugou seharusnya melakukannya enam tahun yang lalu dan bukan sekarang. Keadaan sudah berbeda.

Hatinya getir menahan pahit. Kenapa hidup tidak pernah berpihak padanya? Kenapa ia selalu merasa ditinggalkan sendiri? Kenapa ia selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?

Bakugou keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Disana sudah ada Uraraka yang sedang menahan isak tangisnya. Bakugou pun duduk dan refleks memeluk wanita itu.

Uraraka tampak terkejut. Namun ia lalu membalas pelukan yang telah lama dirindukannya itu. Ia masih belum benar-benar bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan juga tentang perasaannya kepada Bakugou Katsuki.

Andai saja Bakugou tahu betapa keputusannya enam tahun lalu begitu memberikan efek yang besar bagi Uraraka. Walau wanita itu lebih mudah menerima kenyataan dibanding Bakugou, walau hatinya kian hari semakin pulih, ia tetap mencintai laki-laki yang telah mencampakkannya itu.

"Bodoh. Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Memalukan sekali." Walau begitu Katsuki masih memeluk erat Uraraka.

Beruntung jumlah penumpang di gerbong itu tidak banyak. Bakugou dan Uraraka tidak perlu khawatir akan dipergoki dan membuat skandal tidak penting.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Uraraka. Wanita itu hanya ingin memeluk laki-laki disampingnya itu sampai hatinya puas.

Tangan kanan Katsuki bergerak mengusap rambut cokelat Uraraka. Ia sendiri berharap bisa memeluk wanita itu selamanya.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu yang sekarang?" Bakugou kembali berucap.

Dengan sedikit terisak Uraraka justru membalas, "Kalau saja dulu aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Melissa-san, mungkin sekarang kita berdua akan bahagia. Seharusnya kita bersama. _Baka_! Kenapa sekarang kau membuatku semakin menyesalinya!"

Benar, Bakugou mengakuinya. Ia selalu salah dan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun saat itu ia juga merasa sakit hati melihat Uraraka bersama dengan Midoriya Izuku. Sementara itu Melissa senantiasa menunggunya. Bakugou saat itu sungguh berpikir meninggalkan Uraraka adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Apa itu sekarang penting? Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi meski kau sangat menyesalinya." Pedih rasanya mengucapkannya. Berusaha tegar di depan mantan kekasih yang masih dicintai, apakah itu sikap yang bijak? Ia hanya tidak ingin Uraraka membahas masa lalu lagi.

Uraraka menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangisannya mulai mereda, namun rasa sakit di dadanya tidak. "Kalau kau dulu lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, aku dan Melissa-san tidak perlu terluka karenamu. Melissa-san juga tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan waktunya menunggumu, brengsek."

"Kau selalu mendahulukan kebahagiaan orang lain dibanding kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Bakugou-kun. Kau mungkin berpikir aku pasti bahagia dengan Deku-kun. Tapi kau selalu salah mengambil keputusan. Kau bahagia sekarang? Kau justru menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri dan menyakiti hati dua orang yang sangat mencintaimu," lanjut Uraraka.

Bakugou termenung mendengar semua ucapan Uraraka. Ia tidak menyalahkan ataupun membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan salah.

Uraraka lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Bakugou menghela napas. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang kini mulai tenang. Ia tersenyum kecut. Mungkin Uraraka sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi. Apa yang diucapkannya kontras sekali dengan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku memang masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanku untukmu, Bakugou-kun. Tapi aku tahu, ini sudah bukan saatnya lagi mengulang hubungan kita yang sejak awal sudah rapuh. Jadi kumohon lupakan ucapanku yang sebelumnya, ya." Uraraka tersenyum tulus, walau sisa air mata masih jelas terlihat menggenang di sudut matanya.

Bakugou tertegun, sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh. "Bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu," ucapnya.

**Bakugou Katsukis POV.**

Wajah cantik itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ochaco tampak terluka. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa selama ini semua keputusan yang kuambil selalu salah.

Sejak pertama kali kumelihat Ochaco tersenyum melihat Deku yang berhasil keluar dari hotel yang terbkar di Shinjuku dengan selamat 8 tahun yang lalu. Dimulai beberapa malam kemduian dimana aku mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku. Sejak itu, setiap harinya aku merasakan bahagia bercampur patah hati. Dan Ochaco harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan Deku.

Seandainya saja dari awal semua itu tidak pernah kulakukan, mungkin saat ini aku masih menjadi laki-laki yang bahagia dengan kesendiriannya sembari mengejar ambisiku untuk menjadi hero nomor satu. Mengalahkan Deku.

Tch. Kenapa aku selalu kalah dari Deku? Baik ketika menjadi hero nomor satu maupun seseorang yang dapat membahagiakan Ochaco.

Ochaco kini menoleh kepadaku. Wajahnya tampak kembali cerah seperti dulu. Syukurlah, kumohon teruslah tersenyum seperti itu mulai dari sekarang.

"Bakugou-kun, aku selalu berharap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu suatu hari nanti. Mungkin bukan dengan Melissa-san atau denganku, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seorang wanita yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus dan bisa membahagiakanmu," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan menemukannya. Jadi bahagialah dengan hidupmu yang sekarang dan lupakan aku, sialan." Aku menutup mataku, bermaksud untuk menutup pembicaraan ini dan melupakan fakta bahwa Ochaco mendoakanku bahagia bersama dengan wanita lain.

Sesaat suasana terasa hening. Ochaco tidak lagi bicara dan aku masih menutup mataku.

Namun kemudian kurasakan bahu kananku sedikit berat. Ochaco menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati wanita itu kini ikut memejamkan matanya.

Akupun merangkul tubuh itu dan mencium lembut puncak kepalanya. Aku tahu ia tidak tertidur, aku tahu ia sadar dengan tindakanku. Namun Ochaco hanya diam tak menolak.

Beberapa detik kemudian kudengar pelan suara isakan. Apa dia menangis? Ochaco, jangan lagi menangisi pria brengsek disampingmu ini. Tapi kumohon, setidaknya izinkan aku menikmati momen singkat kebersamaan kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tidak terasa _shinkansen _yang kami naiki sudah tiba di Tokyo. Sepanjang perjalanan aku sama sekali tidak tidur, bahkan meskipun aku ingin. Tampaknya Ochacopun begitu. Ia berhenti menyenderkan kepalanya sejak pemberitahuan kereta akan tiba di Tokyo dikumandangkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil ranselku yang ada di bagasi atas. Sementara Ochaco merapikan rambutnya dan mengenakan maskernya.

"Ayo," ajakku padanya. Ochaco mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutiku di belakang.

Kami hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan kami keluar dari gerbong kereta dan menuju ke pintu kedatangan stasiun. Kembali kurasakan ini sebagai sebuah perpisahan. Sebelumnya aku tidak menyangka dalam perjalananku kembali ke Tokyo, aku akan menemui Uraraka Ochaco, wanita paling berharga dalam hidupku yang telah kucampakkan enam tahun lalu.

"Bakugou-kun, kita berpisah disini," ucap Ochaco padaku sesaat sebelum kami sampai di pintu kedatangan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Terima kasih, Bakugou-kun. Terima kasih karena kau dulu sudah menemaniku melalui masa-masa yang berat. Kuharap kita bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi."

Bagiku masih terlalu sulit, Ochaco.

"Ya, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Muka Bulat."

Ochaco tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Aku memberikan jarak beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar juga.

Tampak beberapa meter disebelah kiri pintu kedatangan, kulihat Ochaco tengah mendekati sosok pria yang jelas kukenali sebagai Deku. Aku tahu itu, mereka bersama. Mereka menikah, siapa warga Jepang yang tidak mengetahuinya. Deku tidak sendiri menyambut Ochaco, ia tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat senada dengan milik mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 4 tahun? Ochaco memeluk keduanya. Mereka telihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

Aku rasa tidak semua keputusanku salah.

Deku berbicara sesuatu dan mengecup dahi Ochaco. Beberapa saat yang lalu, wajah cantik itu menangis di pelukanku. Namun sekarang? Aku merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan kalau marga Ochaco kini Midoriya.

Kurasa hatiku akan kembali terbiasa menerima ini semua. Enam tahun yang lalu aku sendirilah yang mencampakkannya. Walau buakn tanpa alasan, karena di saat yang bersamaan aku yakin Dekulah orang yang tepat, yang bisa membahagiakan Ochaco. Aku merasa sangat konyol kalau belum bisa _move on _juga sampai sekarang.

Aku tersenyum dan membalikkan badanku ke sisi yang lainnya. Berharap Deku tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku memutuskan berjalan keluar area stasiun untuk mencari taksi. Namun belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku, seorang wanita menyapaku.

"Katsuki-kun, _okaeri_," ucapnya.

Aku seketika mengenali suara itu dan menoleh kearahnya.

Melissa.

"K-kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu." Melissa tersenyum.

Belum sempat kumembalas, Melissa melanjutkan, "Sudah kuduga, Katsuki-kun. Aku masih belum bisa menyerah begitu saja."

Selama ini aku selalu merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Melissa. Selain karena aku masih menyimpan perasaan kepada Ochaco, aku berpikir Melissa lebih pantas bahagia bersama pria lain. Namun wanita ini, tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku.

"Melissa, terima kasih."

Terima kasih karena sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku.

* * *

**End.**


	15. Extra Ch: Mantan Kekasih Mama

**Satu tahun kemudian.**

Ochaco tengah sibuk beraktivitas di dapur. Sementara putrinya, Saeko, masih asyik menggambar di ruang keluarga. Dapur dan ruang keluarga saling berhadapan, jadi Ochaco tidak perlu khawatir karena tetap bisa memasak sembari mengawasi Saeko.

Midoriya Saeko, putri tunggal Midoriya Izuku dan Uraraka Ochaco, merupakan anak yang cerdas. Saat ini ia berumur 5 tahun dan sudah bersekolah di _play ground_. Ia diwarisi wajah yang cantik dari ibunya dengan rambut panjang ikal mirip seperti ayahnya. Saeko selalu berhasil membuat Ochaco terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 4 tahun, ia sudah mahir membaca dan berhitung.

Saeko dikenal sebagai gadis kecil yang ceria dan baik hati. Di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, Saeko bahkan sudah memiliki banyak teman.

Pada usianya yang keempat, Saeko mendapatkan _quirk_-nya. _Quirk_ yang diturunkan dari ibunya, _zero gravity_. Izuku bersyukur karena putrinya tidak bernasib sama sepertinya dulu.

Namun bicara mengenai Izuku, akhir-akhir ini Saeko tengah merajuk dengan sang ayah. Akhir-akhir ini Izuku jarang pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Ochaco dan Saeko. Mau bagaimana lagi, laki-laki yang sangat dicintai keduanya itu merupakan sosok pahlawan nomor satu di Jepang. Tentu saja banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Namun tampaknya, Saeko menjadi lebih kesal karena di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-5 seminggu yang lalu, Izuku gagal menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Pria berumur 29 tahun itu bahkan tidak pulang sampai tiga hari kemudian.

Tentu saja, Ochaco sudah berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Saeko. Walau begitu, Saeko tetaplah anak berumur 5 tahun yang ingin memiliki prioritas atensi dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sementara Izuku patah hati karena dibenci putrinya, ia sendiri masih belum sempat meminta maaf.

Suara pembaca berita di TV lalu menarik perhatian Saeko yang tengah asyik menggambar.

_Akhir-akhir ini kita dikejutkan dengan kasus perdagangan senjata dan obat-obatan ilegal di Yokohama. Kejahatan ini didalangi oleh salah satu putra pejabat pemerintah daerah Yokohama. Kasus ini akhirnya berhasil diselesaikan oleh pro-hero Ground Zero bersama timnya…-_

Mata Saeko tampak berbinar takjub.

"_Mama, kau dengar beritanya? Ground Zero mengalahkan penjahat lagi. Dia hebat sekali, bukan?_" Saeko menunjuk kearah televisi.

Ochaco tersenyum. "Dia memang selalu hebat ya, Saeko-_chan_."

Saeko terlihat senang. "Kalau sudah dewasa, aku akan menikah dengannya, mama."

Ochaco hanya tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini putrinya semakin mengagumi sosok Ground Zero, sang pahlawan nomor 2. Ironis sekali, bukan?

Apa kata putrinya kalau ia tahu ibunya dulu pernah dicintai oleh sosok yang dikaguminya itu?

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Ochaco tentu saja libur bekerja. Namun berbeda dengan suaminya. Izuku harus mengorbankan waktu liburnya untuk kasus kejahatan besar yang penyelidikannya masih dirahasiakan dari publik. Namun dari pesan yang ditinggalkan Izuku tadi siang, Ochaco tahu suaminya akan pulang jam 7 malam ini. Jadi ia harus segera menyelesaikan hidangan makan malamnya.

"Saeko-chan, papa akan pulang sebentar lagi. Bisa kau bantu mama menyiapkan meja makannya, sayang?" tanya Ochaco.

Saeko menggembungkan pipinya, tampak kesal. Namun ia menurut dan melakukan apa yang diminta ibunya.

Ochaco menyadari ekspresi tidak senang putrinya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Saeko. "Saeko-chan masih marah dengan papa? Papa sudah minta maaf kan, sayang? Papa bukan lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Saeko, tapi di luar sana sedang ada banyak orang yang butuh bantuan papa."

"Tapi papa sudah janji, ma. Apa papa tidak sayang lagi denganku?" Saeko mulai terisak.

Ochaco menghela napas. Saeko jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya ia mengerti. Ochaco mulai berpikir, apa putrinya selama ini hanya berusaha tegar saja di depan kedua orangtuanya? Baik Izuku dan Ochaco, keduanya merupakan _pro-hero_, jadi Saeko mau tidak mau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan neneknya.

"Tentu saja papa sayang dengan Saeko. Saat sudah besar nanti, Saeko akan mengerti. Apa yang papa lakukan selama ini juga demi menjaga kedamaian kita semua, sayang. Jadi Saeko tetap bisa bersekolah dan bermain seperti biasa. Tidak akan ada orang jahat yang akan mengganggu Saeko. Mengerti, sayang?"

Saeko masih menangis. Entah ia mendengarkan apa yang ibunya ucapkan atau tidak.

Suara pintu dibuka.

"_Tadaima_. Papa pulang, Saeko-chan." Izuku melepas sepatunya.

Ochaco lalu berjalan ke tempat Izuku dan menyambutnya. "_Okaeri_, Deku-kun."

"Ochaco, dimana Saeko-chan? Apa dia masih marah denganku?"

Ochaco mengangguk lemah. "Tapi Deku-kun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikan pengertian ke Saeko-chan," jawab Ochaco dengan senyum yang sangat menenangkan bagi Izuku.

"Tidak, Ochaco. Aku mengerti kalau Saeko-chan marah denganku. Sebenarnya aku membawakan kue ulang tahun untuknya." Izuku memberikan Ochaco bingkisan tersebut.

"Kau pasti lelah, Deku-kun." Ochaco membawakan tas Izuku dan kembali ke ruang keluarga. Izuku menyusulnya. Namun keduanya tidak mendapati putri semata wayang mereka disana.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Izuku bertanya.

"Tadi Saeko-chan masih membantuku menata meja makan, Deku-kun." Izuku tampak mengerti dan berjalan kearah kamar putrinya.

Izuku mengetuk pintu. "Saeko-chan, boleh papa masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Izuku lalu membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Saeko tengah menangis diatas kasurnya.

Izuku berjalan mendekati Saeko dan memeluknya. "Saeko-chan, papa minta maaf ya, nak. Papa sudah ingkar janji dengan Saeko."

Saeko semakin menangis. "Papa jahat."

"Iya, papa minta maaf ya, sayang. Besok papa libur. Papa akan melakukan apapun untuk Saeko. Kamu mau kan jalan-jalan dengan papa dan mama besok?" Izuku sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dibenci oleh putrinya sendiri baginya menyakitkan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberikan apa yang seharusnya didapat putrinya besok, _family time_.

Saeko menggeleng.

Izuku kaget. "Eh, kenapa? Saeko-chan tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan papa?"

Saeko kembali menggeleng.

Izuku menghela napas. "Saeko-chan, papa tidak akan mengerti kalau kamu cuma diam saja." Izuku mengelus rambut putrinya.

Saeko menarik pelan baju ayahnya. "Aku mau bertemu dengan Ground Zero-san," ucapnya.

Izuku sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan putrinya. Namun lalu ia tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali, papa besok memang mau mengajak Saeko menemuinya." Mungkin sudah menjadi ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak.

Ekspresi Saeko tiba-tiba berubah antusias. "Benarkah? Papa janji, ya?"

Melihat _mood _Saeko kembali ceria, Izuku menghela napas lega. "Iya," Izuku mengisyaratkan tanda silang di dadanya. "Papa janji, kali ini papa akan menepatinya."

Mendengar itu Saeko langsung memeluk Izuku hingga ayahnya itu terbaring ke kasur. Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Saeko-chan sangat menyukai Ground Zero ya, papa jadi cemburu. Tapi, Saeko-chan. Papa minta tolong satu hal, ya. Jangan bilang ke mama kalau besok kita bertiga akan menemui Ground Zero." Izuku berucap pelan.

Saeko terheran. "Eh, kenapa?"

Izuku tersenyum. "Biar jadi _surprise _buat mama."

"_Surprise_?"

"Ya, mama juga mengidolakan Ground Zero."

Malam itu Izuku, Saeko, dan Ochaco merayakan ulang tahun Saeko yang kedua kalinya tahun ini. Kali ini Saeko tampak sangat bahagia karena papanya ikut merayakannya juga.

* * *

"Mama, kenapa lama sekali?" Saeko berteriak gelisah.

Izuku memperhatikan putri kecilnya. Ia begitu cantik dan mandiri. Saeko memilih sendiri pakaian dan sepatunya pagi ini. Rambut panjang ikalnya dikuncir satu kesamping, membuatnya terlihat anggun dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

Ochaco datang menghampiri Izuku dan Saeko yang sudah menunggu di teras. "Sebentar, sayang. Mama tadi ambil ponsel mama dulu," ucap Ochaco sembari sibuk mengenakan sepatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiganyapun pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Deku-kun, kita sebenarnya mau kemana hari ini?" Ochaco bertanya penasaran. Karena dari gelagat putrinya, mereka sama sekali bukan akan pergi ke taman bermain.

Izuku hanya tersenyum. "Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian menemui seseorang hari ini, dan ketika kubilang dengan Saeko-chan siapa orangnya, dia jadi sangat bersemangat."

Ochaco heran. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Izuku menoleh sebentar ke Ochaco, lalu tersenyum. "Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Ochaco semakin bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya tujuan mereka. Ini sudah memasuki wilayah apartemen mertuanya, tapi kemudian mereka hanya melewatinya.

"Deku-kun, kita tidak ke rumah ibu?"

"Nanti, sayang," jawab Izuku singkat.

Entah mengapa firasat Ochaco mulai tidak enak, bukankah ini arah ke rumah keluarga Bakugou? Dan benar saja. Sesaat kemudian Izuku menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu. Rumah dengan gaya arsitektur yang modern.

"Saeko-chan, kita sudah sampai," ucap Izuku.

Ochaco menoleh ke suaminya. "Deku-kun, kenapa kita kesini?"

Izuku terheran. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukankah Bakugou-kun di Osaka?"

Izuku lalu menjawab, "Oh mengenai itu, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan Kacchan akan bertugas di Tokyo, jadi aku mengajak Saeko bertemu dengannya. Bagaimanapun, Kacchan adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, jika aku ingin Saeko bertemu dengannya?"

Ochaco terdiam dan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ketiganya lalu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke area rumah tersebut. Saeko terlihat bersemangat. Sementara Izuku menekan bel rumah, Ochaco sedikit merasa gusar.

Baru setahun lalu sejak Ochaco akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Bakugou Katsuki. Dan kenapa juga ia harus bertemu dengannya lagi, terutama bersama Izuku dan Saeko?

_Tidak tidak! Semua sudah selesai satu tahun yang lalu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Jangan membuat Deku-kun curiga!_

Tidak lama pintu dibuka. "_Are~ _Izuku-kun dan.. oh Ochaco-chan! Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan kalian."

"Bibi, bagaimana kabarmu dan paman?" Sapa Izuku.

"Kami baik-baik saja, ayo kalian masuk dulu." Bakugou Mitsuki mempersilahkan. Matanya lalu menangkap pemandangan gadis kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik Izuku.

Ochaco menarik lengan putrinya. "Saeko-chan, ayo sapa Nenek Mitsuki." Saeko dengan ragu lalu mengangguk dan menghampiri Mitsuki yang kini tertegun.

Mitsuki lalu berjongkok dan tersenyum sembari mengelus puncak kepala Saeko. "Saeko-chan, ya? Kau sudah besar sekali. Yuk, ikut nenek."

Saeko yang merasa senang dengan keramahan wanita setengah abad itu langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berempat kini masuk ke ruang tamu. Izuku dan Ochaco duduk sementara Mitsuki meminta mereka untuk menunggu dan membawa Saeko menuju ruangan lain.

"Katsuki, di luar ada tamu. Cepat temui!" ucap Mitsuki sedikit berteriak. Menginterupsi aktivitas putranya, Bakugou Katsuki, yang tengah bermain _game_.

Katsuki melepas _headphone_-nya dengan kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal. "Akh, _baba_! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu hari liburku?! Hah, sialan!"

Katsuki lalu menoleh kearah ibunya dan menyadari ia sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tengah berbinar menatapnya.

"Berhenti bicara kasar begitu dengan orangtuamu sendiri, anak durhaka!" balas Mitsuki. "Ah, _gomen, _Saeko-chan. Beginilah memang sifatnya. Kalau sudah besar, kau jangan seperti dia, ya."

"Oi _baba_, siapa anak itu? Kau menculiknya dari mana?"

"Hah, mana mungkin aku menculik anak kecil? Dia Saeko-chan, putri keluarga Midoriya," ucap Mitsuki dengan senyum hangatnya kepada Saeko.

Beberapa detik Katsuki hanya terdiam, hingga ia kemudian bergumam heran, "Hah?"

Mitsuki kemudian berlalu pergi membawa Saeko ke dapur. Ia menawarkan gadis kecil itu _apple candy_. Saeko tentu sangat senang menerimanya, apalagi itu permen favoritnya.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Ochaco berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Ia tentu tidak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir. Namun ini pertama kalinya mereka akan bertemu bertiga, dalam satu ruangan. Ya, Ochaco tentu merasa gugup. Walau masa lalu sudah menjadi masa lalu, ia tetap takut membayangkan reaksi Izuku jika tahu dulunya Bakugou Katsuki adalah sosok sang mantan kekasih yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya.

Ochaco menarik pelan lengan baju Izuku. "Deku-kun, aku mau membantu Bibi Mitsuki dulu ya," ucap Ochaco.

Izuku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Ochaco lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur rumah keluarga Bakugou itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Izuku menghela napas berat. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan -akhir ini begitu banyak kasus yang menyita waktu dan tenaganya, mungkin itu penyebabnya.

"Kau kenapa, _kuso nerd_? Tertekan dengan posisimu, hah?!" Tanpa disadari Izuku, Katsuki kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Ah, Kacchan. Maaf mengganggumu di hari libur begini," ucap Izuku sembari terkekeh.

"Kau memang menggangguku, sialan! Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan?!" Ucapan Katsuki memang terdengar kasar, namun Midoriya Izuku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan jika sekali saja, Katsuki tidak berbicara kasar, rasanya aneh.

Sementara itu di dapur...

"Saeko-chan, kembali ke tempat papa ya, sayang," ujar Ochaco kepada putrinya.

Saeko lalu menurut dan pergi ke ruang tamu sembari membawa permen apelnya.

"Saeko anak yang sangat manis ya, Ochaco-chan," ujar Mitsuki sembari mengeluarkan sebotol sirup dari kulkas.

"Bibi, sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak percaya Saeko adalah putriku. Dia pintar dan baik hati, lebih mirip dengan Deku-kun dibanding aku," ucap Ochaco.

Mitsuki tersenyum. "Tidak tidak. Justru Saeko-chan lebih mirip denganmu, Ochaco-chan. Dari penampilannya dan caranya bersikap, siapapun akan langsung tahu dia anakmu. Tapi syukurlah sekarang kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia ya, Ochaco-chan. Kau adalah wanita yang baik. Dan Izuku-kun adalah pria yang hebat. Kalian pantas bersanding bersama."

Ochaco hanya diam.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Ochaco-chan. Aku sedikit menyayangkan kau dulu tidak menjadi menantuku. Hah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian punya jalan yang berbeda. Pasti ini yang terbaik menurut Kami-sama."

Ochaco lalu memeluk Mitsuki. "Bibi, kau hampir membuatku menangis..." Ucap Ochaco dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

Mitsuki tertawa kecil. "Sudah sudah.. Mau bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang, kau tetap anakku, Ochaco-chan. Jadi sesekali datanglah kesini bersama Saeko dan suamimu, ya."

"Terima kasih," gumam Ochaco, masih merangkul Mitsuki yang sudah sejak lama ia anggap sebagai ibu keduanya di dunia ini.

"Papa!" panggil Saeko sembari berlari menghampiri Izuku. Katsuki menatap datar gadis kecil bersurai cokelat itu. Ia mulai ingat, saat setahun lalu dirinya melihat Ochaco bersama Izuku dan putri kecil mereka di stasiun. Katsuki tersenyum tipis.

"Saeko-chan, papa sudah bilang kan jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah," ucap Izuku yang kini meraih putrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Papa, permen apel ini enak sekali. Nenek Mitsuki membuatnya sendiri," ucap Saeko mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi nanti setelah pulang, Saeko-chan harus langsung sikat gigi ya," pesan Izuku. Saeko menggangguk patuh.

"Tch. Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Deku," komentar Katsuki.

Saeko lalu menoleh kearah Katsuki. Sesaat ia sempat lupa dengan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu.

Izuku tersenyum. "_Ne_ Saeko-chan, sudah berkenalan dengan paman itu? Dia adalah teman papa sejak kecil, Paman Katsuki. Bukankah Saeko sangat menyukainya? Dia Ground Zero-san," ucap Izuku kepada Saeko.

Saeko mengangguk, lalu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Katsuki.

"Ground Zero-san, perkenalkan. Aku Midoriya Saeko. Saat besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi hero hebat seperti Ground Zero," ucap Saeko dengan semangat. _Apple candy _yang diberikan Mitsuki masih digenggam Saeko di tangan kanannya.

Sesaat Katsuki _speechless_, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa puas.

"Hahaha. Deku, anakmu sendiri lebih mengagumiku dibanding ayahnya sendiri." Katsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Izuku hanya menghela napas.

Oh ayolah, dia sudah lama tahu itu.

Mitsuki dan Ochaco lalu datang membawa dua nampan berisi 4 gelas minuman dingin dan segelas susu cokelat.

"Kau hebat, nak! Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan melatihmu," ucap Katsuki sembari mengusap-usap rambut Saeko. Saeko merasa sangat senang walau ia tidak benar-benar mengerti situasinya.

Mitsuki merasa bingung, memang apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Katsuki sekarang terlihat menyukai Saeko? Terlebih Ochaco.

"Apa yang terjadi, Katsuki?" Mitsuki mulai bertanya.

Tawa Katsuki mulai mereda. "Ah tidak, bocah ini menarik sekali," ucapnya.

Ochaco kini duduk disamping Izuku. Hampir tepat berhadapan dengan Katsuki. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menatap langsung Katsuki, namun logikanya mengingatkan jika akan terasa aneh apabila ia tidak berucap basa-basi ke Katsuki.

"Bakugou-kun, apa Saeko mengucapkan hal yang aneh?" Kalimat itu tidak disangka begitu mulus meluncur dari mulut Ochaco.

Katsuki menatap malas Ochaco. "Aah, Uraraka ya? Sudah lama sekali terakhir aku melihatmu," ucap Katsuki.

Izuku melirik sedikit kearah istrinya.

Mitsuki merasa suasananya sedikit berubah menjadi canggung. Putranya itu memang bodoh!

"_Ne_ Saeko-chan, nenek ingin tahu setelah besar nanti kamu mau jadi apa? Apa mau jadi hero juga seperti papa dan mama?" Mitsuki bertanya dengan nada yang ceria.

Saeko dengan antusias menjawab, "Aku ingin menjadi hero seperti Ground Zero-san! Dia sangat keren dan hebat.

Katsuki kembali tertawa sementara Izuku merasa dibuat patah hati.

"Saeko-chan, apa papa tidak hebat?" tanya Izuku dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Saeko yang menangkap ekspresi sedih ayahnya langsung berlari kearah ayahnya dan memeluknya. "Papa juga hebat.. Saeko sayang papa," ucap Saeko dengan nada sedikit terisak.

Izuku lalu berdiri dan menggendong putrinya. "Hehe papa bercanda sayang, jangan menangis."

Ochaco dan Mitsuki tersenyum melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak itu. Sementara Katsuki tidak hentinya menatap sendu sang mantan kekasih.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Saeko tertidur dan kini terbaring pulas di ranjang kamar Mitsuki. Ochaco menemaninya, lebih tepatnya ia hanya ingin menghindari kontak mata lebih lama dengan Katsuki.

Izuku dan Katsuki berbincang mengenai banyak hal, tentang teman-teman SMA mereka dan mengenai kasus besar yang saat ini sedang mereka kerjakan bersama. Hingga waktu tidak terasa sudah sampai pada pukul 1 siang. Mitsuki sempat memaksa Ochaco dan Izuku untuk makan siang bersama mereka, namun Izuku menolak dengan halus karena mereka sudah berjanji makan siang bersama di rumah ibunya.

Izukupun lalu mengajak Ochaco untuk pamit. Namun karena Saeko masih tertidur pulas, mereka tidak membangunkannya dan Izuku menggendongnya.

"Kacchan, Bibi Mitsuki, terima kasih karena sudah menerima kedatangan kami," ucap Izuku.

Mitsuki mengelus rambut halus Saeko dan berkata, "Saeko-chan masih sangat pulas tidurnya, apa tidak menunggu ia bangun dulu saja?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Lagipula ibu dan ayah sudah menunggu kami sekarang," ucap Ochaco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, titip salam untuk Inko, ya," ucap Mitsuki.

"Nanti akan kami sampaikan," jawab Ochaco tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Deku. Aku lupa memberikannya kemarin. Ini undangan untuk kalian," ucap Katsuki yang lalu memberikan sebuah kartu undangan.

"Undangan? Undangan apa, Bakugou-kun?" Ochaco heran. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Izuku hanya diam. Mitsukipun tidak lagi berbicara.

"Tentu saja undangan pernikahanku. Awas kalian tidak datang!" Katsuki lalu beranjak pergi.

Hati Ochaco merasa dihantam keras oleh sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu itu apa. Rasanya kali ini lebih sakit dibandingkan saat di stasiun itu Katsuki meninggalkannya 6 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah itu Izuku dan Ochacopun pamit pergi dan menuju ke apartemen tempat orangtua Deku tinggal.

Selama di perjalanan Ochaco hanya diam, Izuku juga tidak berusaha menanyakannya. Izuku memang sudah mendengar tentang pernikahan teman dekatnya itu sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Apa itu yang menggangu pikiran istrinya?

Mereka bertigapun menghabiskan waktu siang hingga sore di rumah orangtua Izuku. Ochaco bersikap ceria seperti biasa. Namun Izuku tahu, ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

Malamnya, Izuku, Ochaco, dan Saeko sampai di rumah mereka. Setelah selesai mandi, Ochaco mengajak Saeko untuk tidur. Memang sekarang sudah sedikit larut untuk Saeko tetap terjaga. Seperti biasa, sebelum tidur Ochaco membacakan dongeng untuk Saeko.

Setelah putrinya tertidur lelap, Ochacopun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia mendapati Izuku tengah duduk diatas ranjang sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Saeko sudah tidur?" Izuku bertanya, namun fokus matanya masih tetap tidak beranjak dari layar ponselnya.

Ochaco sedikit heran. Suaminya tidak biasanya memainkan ponsel saat mengajak ia bicara atau sekedar bertanya.

"Sudah. Hari ini dia pasti sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan sosok idolanya dan merayakan ulang tahun bersama ibu dan ayah. Terima kasih, Deku-kun, kau sudah berjuang untuknya," ucap Ochaco sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Izuku.

Izuku hanya diam tidak membalas. Ochaco merasa diabaikan. Ia hendak beranjak sebelum tangan Izuku menahan tangannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ochaco? Sejak pulang dari rumah Kacchan, kau tampak murung," ucap Izuku. Kali ini ia menatapnya langsung di mata. Ponselnya sudah ia letakkan.

"Eh? Be-benarkah? Deku-kun, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja," jawab Ochaco.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Izuku sedikit mencengkeram kuat lengan Ochaco.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bersikap aneh sekali malam ini, Deku-kun." Ochaco balik bertanya. Ia berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan suaminya dan berhasil.

"Ah, maaf. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kau terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ochaco. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Kacchan?" Ochaco bisa merasakan tatapan mata Izuku benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Ia takut.

Ochaco mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kau lucu sekali, Deku-kun. Memang apa juga yang harus aku sembunyikan darimu mengenai Bakugou-kun? Aku bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya."

Izuku tersenyum kecut. "Ah benar, apakah terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya 6 tahun yang lalu? Di Osaka."

Ochaco mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Izuku menahan dirinya untuk tetap tegar. "Ochaco.."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	16. Extra Ch 2: Kisah Tentang Penyesalan

Ochaco mengalihkan wajahnya. "Deku-kun, kau lucu sekali. Memang apa juga yang harus aku sembunyikan darimu mengenai Bakugou-kun? Aku bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya."

Izuku tersenyum kecut. "Ah benar, apakah terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun yang lalu? Di Osaka."

Ochaco mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Izuku menahan dirinya untuk tetap tegar. "Ochaco, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

Ochaco melepas genggaman tangan Izuku. "Tentang apa?!" Ochaco berucap sedikit membentak.

Izuku menatap mata cantik itu dalam-dalam, mencari fakta lain yang mungkin selama ini belum ia tahu dari istrinya. "Tentang kau dan Kacchan," ucapnya.

Bibir Ochaco sedikit gemetar. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Izuku menghela napas. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia merasa frustasi dengan kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya dua hari yang lalu. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku tidak menyangka selama ini aku tidak menyadari kau dulu berhubungan dengan teman dekatku sendiri. Aku bahkan memintamu untuk meninggalkannya. Sialan! Sahabat macam apa aku ini?"

Ochaco menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mendengar Izuku berkata seperti itu membuatnya begitu terluka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak akan menikahimu. Kau pasti menyesal, bukan? Apalagi setelah melihatnya lagi hari ini dan mendengar dia akan menikah?" Izuku merasakan hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengutarakannya. Tapi ia sudah menahannya beberapa hari ini.

Izuku sengaja untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini dulu dengan Ochaco karena ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun putrinya. Tidak mau menghancurkan _mood _dan suasana di rumah. Namun malam ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, terlebih setelah melihat sikap istrinya yang seolah menghindari Katsuki. Sudah pasti Izuku akan berpikir Ochaco masih memiliki perasaan kepada pria _blonde _itu, sahabatnya, sekaligus rivalnya.

"Kita sudah tujuh tahun menikah. Kita sudah punya Saeko. Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang?" Ochaco berucap frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya, Ochaco. Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Ochaco menggengam kedua tangan suaminya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Deku-kun, karena tidak mengatakannya padamu. Maaf jika itu membuatmu merasa kecewa padaku. Tapi sungguh, antara aku dan Bakugou-kun tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi." Suara Ochaco terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi, jika aku tidak mengetahuinya sendiri, sampai matipun kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku, kan?" tanya Izuku kembali. Menatap dingin wajah istrinya yang kini hanya bisa menunduk sembari terisak.

"Apa itu semua penting sekarang? Kita punya Saeko sekarang, bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini lagi?!"

Izuku terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia juga tahu. Tapi hatinya saat ini sedang terluka.

Kini Izuku melepaskan genggaman tangan Ochaco. "Ochaco, mengetahui kau dulu berhubungan dengan Kacchan membuatku terluka. Kau menyembunyikan fakta ini sudah cukup membuatku kecewa. Aku jadi berpikir, apalagi yang sekarang kau sembunyikan dariku, hm?"

Ochaco menutup wajahnya, membuat suara tangisannya sedikit teredam.

"Melihat ekspresimu hari ini saat mengetahui ia akan menikah sungguh membuatku prihatin sekaligus menyesal. Secara tidak langsung mungkin dulu aku jadi salah satu penyebab kalian sekarang tidak bersama, bukan? Seandainya dulu aku tahu itu Kacchan,-"

Dengan kesal Ochaco memotong pembicaraan suaminya. "Seandainya kau tahu, kau tidak akan menikahiku? Itukah yang ingin kau ucapkan, Deku-kun? Sebenarnya kau sendiri kan yang menyesal?!" Ochaco melanjutkan.

"Ya! Karena bahkan setelah tujuh tahunpun, aku tidak pernah yakin istriku sudah melupakan cinta di masa lalunya!" Ucap Izuku dengan nada membentak.

Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar mereka dibuka dari luar. "Papa, mama, kenapa berisik sekali?" Saeko menengok dari pintu sembari mengucek matanya.

Izuku dan Ochaco sontak kaget menyadari keberadaan putri mereka. Izuku lantas berjalan menghampiri Saeko dan menggendongnya. "Saeko-chan, papa minta maaf ya sudah membangunkan putri cantik papa."

Saeko lalu mendongak dari balik leher ayahnya, mendapati mamanya sedang menangis sesunggukkan. "Papa, kenapa mama menangis?"

Izuku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. "Mama sedang tidak enak badan, sayang. Kita harus membiarkannya istirahat, ya. Malam ini papa akan tidur dengan Saeko-chan."

Saeko khawatir, ia mulai terisak. "Mama sakit apa? Kenapa mama sampai menangis?"

Izuku menyadarinya. Selama ini Ochaco tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sebagai ibu di depan Saeko. Bagi Saeko, melihat ibunya menangis adalah sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi, jadi wajar jika ia khawatir.

Kini Izuku dan Saeko sudah masuk kamar Saeko. Izuku membaringkan putrinya di kasur bersama boneka kesayangannya.

"Papa, kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?" Saeko berucap.

Izuku kaget, namun ia segera menepisnya. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Mama hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Kamu jangan khawatir. Besok mama pasti sembuh. Jadi Saeko harus tidur sekarang, biar besok bisa bangun pagi dan bantu mama membuatkan sarapan, oke?"

Sebenarnya Saeko tidak begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan papanya. Namun ia hanya tidak ingin papanya melanjutkan kebohongannya yang begitu kentara.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Izuku terbangun oleh _alarm_ jam milik Saeko. Ia meraih jam tersebut dan mematikannya. Walau sudah berdering cukup keras, putri kesayangannya itu tampak tidak terganggu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Izuku lalu teringat dengan perdebatannya semalam dengan Ochaco. Rasa sakit yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya itu kini kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Ada rasa bersalah, kecewa, dan cemburu. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu.

**Flashback**

Iida Tenya adalah sahabat baik Midoriya Izuku dan Ochaco sejak SMA. Setelah lulus dari Yuuei, Iida memutuskan untuk bekerja dibawah naungan agensi milik keluarganya. Namun 3 tahun kemudian, ia pergi ke I-Island setelah ditawari menjadi salah seorang _trainer_ di sebuah sekolah elit disana.

Setelah 8 tahun tinggal di I-Island, Iida memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan bermaksud menikahi Hatsume Mei. Ia juga akan mewarisi agensi milik keluarganya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Iida untuk tidak kembali ke Jepang.

"Midoriya-kun, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Ochaco-kun?" Iida memulai pembicaraan.

Izuku dan Iida kini tengah berbincang di kafe dekat dengan agensi milik Iida. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan diskusi mengenai sebuah kasus dan berencana bekerja sama dalam penyelidikannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Iida-kun. Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah ke rumah kami bersama Hatsume-san," ucap Izuku.

"Tentu saja, Midoriya-kun. Oh ya, aku juga ingin memberikan undangan ini untuk kalian," ucap Iida sembari memberikan Izuku sebuah kartu undangan.

"Ah, syukurlah. Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan tanggalnya."

"Ya. Walau aku sempat frustasi karena orangtua Mei punya kepercayaan aneh mengenai tanggal-tanggal tertentu."

Izuku tertawa. "Pasti berat bagimu, Iida-kun. Tapi aku dan Ochaco sendiri tidak menyangka kau dan Hatsume-san akan menikah."

Iida juga tidak habis pikir. "Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, Midoriya-kun."

Keduanya lalu menikmati makan siang mereka dengan pembicaraan penuh nostalgia.

"Tapi bicara mengenai pernikahan, Kacchan juga akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kau sudah mendengarnya, Iida-kun?" Izuku bertanya.

Iida sedikit kaget. "Benarkah? Aku belum mendengarnya."

"Sebenarnya ini juga masih rahasia. Hanya beberapa anak kelas A saja yang sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Izuku.

"Lalu, siapa calon istrinya?" Tanya Iida.

"Melissa Shield. Mengejutkan, bukan?" Ucap Izuku.

Ekspresi Iida mendadak berubah. "Midoriya-kun, kau dulu pernah bercerita padaku tentang Ochaco-kun yang tidak bisa _move on_ dari mantan kekasihnya, apa kau sudah tahu siapa dia?"

Izuku terheran. Ia memang pernah menceritakannya 7 tahun yang lalu lewat telpon. Tapi buat apa Iida menanyakan hal ini sekarang?

"Tidak. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu. Ochaco tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," jawab Izuku dengan heran.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah," jawab Iida.

Izuku penasaran. Kenapa Iida menanyakannya?

"Iida-kun, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Apa mungkin kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Izuku penasaran.

Iida tersenyum. "Itu bukan hal yang penting lagi sekarang, Midoriya-kun. Bukankah Ochaco sekarang sudah bahagia bersamamu?"

Ada firasat yang kembali menahan Izuku untuk mengungkap siapa sosok mantan kekasih istrinya itu. Namun, ini sudah 7 tahun. Setidaknya ia harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang dulu pernah membuat Uraraka Ochaco begitu sangat mencintainya.

Izuku mendesak Iida "Kumohon, Iida-kun. Jika kau tahu siapa dia, katakan padaku. Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Entahlah, Midoriya-kun. Kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi membahas ini-"

"Tidak, kumohon! Sekarang aku harus tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja," tegas Izuku.

Iida menghela napas. Sedikit menimbang apakah mengatakannya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Jujur, selama ini ia mengira sahabatnya itu sudah tahu.

"Sebenarnya Midoriya-kun, kau sangat mengenalinya," ucap Iida. Sontak membuat Izuku kaget.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. "Siapa?" tanya Izuku.

"Bakugou-kun."

**_Flashback end._**

Izuku mengusap pelan rambut Saeko. Ia lalu mengecup pelan kening putrinya itu. Memang, ia sangat kecewa dan patah hati mengetahui siapa mantan kekasih istrinya dulu. Ia jadi semakin kecewa melihat sikap istrinya yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih belum bisa melupakan Bakugou Katsuki.

Walau Izuku sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat Ochaco bahagia dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, namun mengetahui fakta itu membuatnya merasa beribu kali lebih kecewa pada istrinya itu. Secara tidak langsung Izuku menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan Ochaco dan Bakugou Katsuki, dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Pria itu kini mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri, apakah mencintai dan menikahi Uraraka Ochaco adalah keputusan yang tepat?

Izuku memandang lirih Saeko, putri kesayangannya, darah dagingnya. Sembari terus mengusap pelan rambut putri kecilnya itu.

Saeko kemudian terbangun, "Papa?" Gumamnya.

Izuku tersenyum, "Maaf sayang, apa papa membangunkanmu?"

"Ini jam berapa?" Tanya Saeko sembari mengucek matanya.

"Jam 6. Ayo bangun, Saeko-chan. Kamu harus sekolah."

Izuku dan Saeko keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Ochaco sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka seperti biasa.

Ochaco menyadari kedatangan sosok sang kepala keluarga dan putri kesayangannya yang baru bangun. "Saeko-chan, ini sudah jam berapa, sayang? Ayo mandi. Mama sedang menyiapkan bekalmu. Kamu mandi sendiri ya, sayang," ucapnya.

Izuku berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa bicara satu patah katapun.

"Mama, kau tidak apa-apa? Kata papa, semalam mama sakit," tanya Saeko khawatir.

Ochaco tersenyum. "Mama sudah sembuh, sayang. Sekarang kamu mandi ya. Setelah ini mama siapkan seragam sekolahnya," jawab Ochaco.

Saeko menurut dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Izuku mendapati pakaian kerja dan seragam heronya sudah disiapkan di atas kasur, seperti biasa. Setelah Izuku selesai mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, Ochaco masuk kedalam kamar. Ia bermaksud ganti baju, namun melihat suaminya ia lalu mengambil bajunya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Izuku hanya diam lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Izuku pergi ke kamar Saeko untuk mengecek putrinya. "Saeko-chan, kamu sudah siap? Kalau sudah, ayo sarapan."

Saeko mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke ruang makan bersama ayahnya. Namun disana ia tidak mendapati keberadaan mamanya, "Mama mana?" ucapnya.

"Mama masih ganti baju, sayang," jawab Izuku singkat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Ochaco datang menyusul sarapan.

"Wah, mama cantik sekali. Iya kan Pa?" Saeko memecah keheningan.

"Ah, ya. Mama cantik sekali hari ini," ucap Izuku.

Penampilan Ochaco hari ini memang sedikit berbeda. Rambut sebahu lurus yang biasanya ia gerai digulung rapi kebelakang. Dengan riasan tipis di wajah seperti biasa, namun dengan warna lipstik yang lebih berani. Biasanya jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini, itu artinya ada rapat penting dengan pemerintahan.

"Terima kasih, Saeko-chan, Deku-kun," ucap Ochaco.

Mereka bertiga menyelesaikan sarapan mereka tanpa ada banyak perbincangan.

* * *

Lima hari telah berlalu. Saeko tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Mereka jadi jarang berbicara jika tidak ada Saeko. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan ayahnya lebih sering tidur di sofa dibanding di kamarnya sendiri.

Saeko tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun. Namun guru di sekolahnya menyadari Saeko akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung. Pada hari Sabtu, Ochaco harus masuk kerja karena suatu hal, sehingga sore harinya ia meminta tolong mertuanya untuk menjemput Saeko. Saat itulah wali kelas Saeko memberikan laporan kepada Inko mengenai perubahan sikap cucunya beberapa hari terakhir.

Inko sendiri awalnya tidak begitu menyadarinya, karena cucu kesayangannya itu selalu terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Jadi, sepulang sekolah Inkopun menanyakan hal itu kepada Saeko. Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah? Kenapa ia sedih?

Saeko akhirnya bercerita kalau kedua orangtuanya akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak akur. Mereka saling diam jika tidak ada dirinya. Walau mereka berusaha bersikap seperti biasa di depan Saeko, namun jika malam tiba papanya akan pindah tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Terkadang mamanya yang akan pindah ke kamar Saeko.

Tentu saja Inko kaget mendengar hal ini. Setahunya Izuku dan Ochaco tidak pernah bertengkar sekalipun sejak mereka menikah. Saeko meminta neneknya untuk tidak berkata apapun kepada kedua orangtuanya. Lalu pada hari itu, Ochaco datang menjemput putrinya itu, namun Saeko menolak dengan alasan ia sedang ingin menginap di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Malamnya, Izuku pulang ke rumah. Namun ia tidak mendapati keberadaan Saeko. Hanya ada Ochaco. Walau tidak ingin, Izuku akhirnya bertanya kepada istrinya itu mengenai dimana putrinya.

"Dimana Saeko?" tanya Izuku. Setidaknya itulah kalimat pertama Izuku untuk Ochaco dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Ochaco yang tengah sibuk mencuci peralatan masak mematikan kerannya. "Saeko-chan menginap di tempat ayah dan ibu."

Mendengar itu Izuku terlihat kecewa. "Aku akan menyusul kesana."

"Aku ikut-"

"Tidak usah!" Izuku langsung mengenakan kembali jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang semula ia taruh diatas meja.

"Kenapa? Apa bersamaku membuatmu sebegitu tidak nyamannya, Deku-kun?" tanya Ochaco lirih.

"Ya," jawab Izuku singkat. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ochaco. Hal itu membuat Ochaco merasa terluka. Suaminya pulang, mengetahui anaknya tidak di rumah, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya akan seegois ini.

* * *

Bel pintu berbunyi. Inko menghampiri pintu depan sembari merasa heran, siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ibu," panggil Izuku begitu Inko membuka pintu.

"Izuku, kau kemari nak?" Inko senang mendapati putranyalah yang berkunjung.

"Bu, apa Saeko disini?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi dia sudah tidur sekarang. Masuklah dulu, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Aku sudah makan di kantor tadi, bu." Izuku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Inko miris mendengarnya. Ia mulai yakin memang ada masalah dalam hubungan rumah tangga putranya itu. Inko tahu sekali Izuku selalu menikmati makan malamnya di rumah walau ia pulang larut malam.

Izuku menengok keadaan Saeko yang sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya yang dulu. Wajahnya begitu teduh saat tidur. Mirip sekali dengan istrinya. Izuku masuk dan mengecup pelan dahi putrinya itu. "_Oyasumi_, Saeko-chan."

Izuku lalu pergi ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang menunggu.

"Izuku, ayah dan ibu ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Inko.

Izuku hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan orangtuanya.

"Nak, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Ochaco-chan?" Inko memulai.

Izuku tahu ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu lama. Namun ia sedikit tidak menyangka orangtuanya akan secepat ini menyadarinya. "Aku memang sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan Ochaco, tapi ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Kami baik-baik saja," jelas Izuku.

"Kau tahu Izuku, pertengkaran antara suami dan istri memang hal yang biasa terjadi. Ayah dan ibumu tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Tapi setidaknya jangan biarkan anakmu sendiri menyadarinya sampai merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di rumahnya sendiri," ujar Hisashi.

Izuku kaget. "Ayah, apa maksudmu?"

"Izuku, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Saeko akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung. Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada kami, ia mulai menangis dan memohon untuk tidak diantarkan pulang. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara kalian?" kesal Inko.

Izuku hanya diam. Ia baru tahu putri kecilnya yang selalu ceria di dalam rumah ternyata batinnya sedang tersiksa oleh karena orangtuanya sendiri.

"Nak, jika ada masalah, bicarakan. Tidak baik jika hanya saling diam. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, bicarakan baik-baik dan cari solusinya. Tidak baik bagi anak seumuran Saeko untuk melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya," Hisashi melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu, yah. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Ochaco. Jadi izinkan aku untuk membawa pulang Saeko," ujar Izuku dingin.

Hisashi menghela napas berat. Entah sejak kapan putranya jadi keras kepala dan egois seperti ini.

"Tidak usah! Saeko biarkan disini. Izuku, selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Ochaco, baru bawa anakmu pulang," ucap Inko tegas.

Izuku beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau kemana, Izuku? Pulang dan temuilah istrimu," nasihat Inko.

"Ibu, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Izuku.

Sebelum pergi, Izuku menengok kembali keadaan putrinya. Ia merasa dirinya gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Ingin sekali dirinya membawa pulang Saeko. Namun benar kata ibunya, Saeko lebih baik disini untuk sementara waktu.

Selepas pamitnya Izuku dari rumah orangtuanya, pria itu kemudian memacu mobilnya kembali menuju kantor agensi. Mengabaikan janjinya pada ibunya untuk menemui Ochaco dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

* * *

Paginya, selepas sarapan Saeko menghampiri neneknya. Ia terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi Inkopun menanyakannya.

"Saeko, ada apa, nak? Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Inko.

Saeko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nenek, apa aku boleh minta tolong pada nenek?"

Inko tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Saeko. Kau bisa minta tolong apapun pada nenek. Jangan menanyakannya, katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya…"

* * *

Pagi ini Ochaco datang ke rumah mertuanya. Bermaksud untuk menyusul suami dan putrinya. Namun dia heran ketika Inko bilang ia sudah meminta Izuku untuk pulang semalam.

"Tapi Deku-kun belum pulang ke rumah, bu," ucap Ochaco dengan raut wajah menahan sedih.

Inko tentu saja menyadarinya. "Ochaco, sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan suamimu? "

Ochaco terdiam, ia lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Apa maksud ibu? Kami baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Deku-kun tidak pulang ke rumah semalam, mungkin dia baru ingat masih ada pekerjaan lainnya di kantor, bu."

Inko hanya menghela napas. Baik putra maupun menantunya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Dengar, Ochaco. Ibu tidak ingin ikut campur masalah kalian. Kau dan Izuku sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kalian perlu menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Tapi ibu akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa lebih terbuka terhadap ibu," ucap Inko.

Ochaco mengangguk. "Ibu, terima kasih."

Inko hanya tersenyum. Berusaha memahami bahwa permasalahan diantara mereka mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diceritakan ke orang lain. "Jika kau mencari Saeko, satu jam yang lalu dia pergi bersama Katsuki-kun."

Ochaco tampak terkejut. "Katsuki-kun? Kenapa bisa, bu? Maksuku, kenapa dia menemui Saeko?"

"Sebenarnya bukan Katsuki-kun yang ingin menemuinya, tapi justru Saeko yang ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Inko.

"Kau tahu kemana mereka, bu?" tanya Ochaco.

"Ibu tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Saeko mengatakan ingin pergi ke taman. Biarkan saja dulu mereka, Ochaco. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang langka untuk Saeko menghabiskan waktunya bersama idolanya," saran Inko.

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, bu. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, bu. Titip salam untuk ayah," pamit Ochaco.

Sebenarnya Inko sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap menantunya. Namun sekali lagi ia berusaha memahami, bahwa tidak banyak waktu yang bisa diberikan Ochaco pada putrinya.

"Ochaco," panggil Inko.

Ochaco yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya, kini menoleh. "Iya, bu."

"Jangan membawa pulang Saeko sampai masalah kalian selesai," pesan Inko.

Ochaco tidak terlalu paham kenapa ibu mertuanya berpesan seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

* * *

Benar saja firasat Ochaco. Kini putrinya tengah bersama dengan Katsuki di sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen mertuanya. Sedang tidak banyak orang disana, walau ini hari Minggu. Namun terlihat beberapa anak kecil dan muda-mudi yang tampak menikmati sejuk dan rindangnya taman tersebut di pagi hari.

Ochaco awalnya tampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia tetap memutuskan untuk menghampiri Katsuki dan putrinya. Hanya terpaut jarak beberapa meter, Saeko menyadari kedatangan ibunya.

"Mama?"

Ochaco tersenyum. "Saeko, mama mencarimu. Sedang apa kamu disini, sayang?"

Ochaco menoleh kearah Katsuki. Pria itu kini memandanginya dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal. Seolah Ochaco sudah bersalah karena mengganggu kencan pertamanya dengan sang kekasih. Entah mengapa melihat raut wajah itu membuat Ochaco merasa kesal juga.

"Aku sedang kencan dengan Paman Katsuki, ma," ucap Saeko dengan ringannya.

Ochaco sontak terkejut dengan jawaban putrinya. "Sayang, umurmu masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa itu kencan."

Saeko mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah? Tapi Paman Katsuki bilang aku sudah dewasa," ucap Saeko.

"Saeko-chan, sepertinya ada masalah dengan pemikiran Paman Katsuki," ucap Ochaco sediki meledek.

Katsuki menghela napas. "Saeko, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan ibumu. Dia hanya cemburu saja melihat kita kencan."

"Eh, benarkah itu, ma?" tanya Saeko, sontak membuat Ochaco bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ba-bakugou-kun, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Saeko masih terlalu kecil," ucap Ochaco.

Di tengah perdebatan tidak penting itu, Saeko menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Iapun menoleh ke belakang Ochaco. Katsuki berdecak kesal.

"Papa, kenapa kau disini?" ucap Saeko. Sukses membuat jantung Ochaco kini berdegup cepat.

"Saeko-chan, papa mencarimu. Ternyata disini," ucap Izuku.

Ochaco membalikkan badan dan melihat suaminya kini menggendong Saeko.

"Kacchan, kau yang membawa Saeko kesini? Saeko pasti yang memintanya ya? Maaf jika merepotkanmu," ucap Izuku. Saeko tampak sedih mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Katsuki hanya melengos. "Deku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ochaco terkejut mendengar hal itu. Sementara Izuku justru tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga denganmu, Kacchan."

Ochaco merasa gelisah. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Katsuki kepada suaminya, namun ia tahu jelas apa yang ingin dibicarakan Izuku. "De-deku-kun, bisa kita pulang saja sekarang?"

Izuku menurunkan Saeko dari gendongannya. Tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang istri, ia justru berpesan pada putrinya. "Saeko-chan, sekarang pergi ke mobil dengan mama, ya."

"Eh, tapi kenapa? " Saeko mengerutkan dahi. "Aku masih ingin bersama Paman Katsuki," lanjutnya.

"Midoriya Saeko, bisa sekali ini saja kau menuruti kata-kata papa tanpa bertanya?" ucap Izuku yang kini terlihat tegas. Ochaco tidak percaya suaminya akan bersikap seperti itu kepada putrinya. Padahal selama ini Izuku selalu memanjakan Saeko.

Saeko hampir saja menangis dan Ochaco langsung menggendongnya lalu pergi menjauh. Tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata Izuku. "Sst Saeko-chan, kita beli es krim, ya."

Setelah kepergian Ochaco dan Saeko, Katsuki membuka suara. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap tegas pada putrimu."

Izuku mengambil posisi duduk di bangku panjang itu, disamping Katsuki. "Entahlah. Aku seperti bukan diriku akhir-akhir ini."

Katsuki tersenyum kecut. "Kau ingin membicarakan tentang masa laluku dan istrimu hah, _kuso _Deku?"

Sontak Izuku kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia sungguh tidak berpikir Katsuki akan mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku sendiri hanya asal menebak. Tapi melihat curahan hati anakmu bagiku sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa kau ingin berbicara berdua denganku," Katsuki membuka minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya dibelinya dan langsung meneguknya.

"Eh? Apa yang Saeko ceritakan padamu?" tanya Izuku heran.

"Kalian berdua orang dewasa benar-benar payah! Saeko menceritakan kepadaku tentang hubunganmu dan Uraraka yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak harmonis. Ia pikir kalian bertengkar. Bahkan Saeko meminta bantuanku supaya kalian baikkan." Katsuku tertawa hambar.

Izuku terperanjat. Akhirnya ia mengerti ucapan ayahnya semalam. Gadis kecilnya sudah menyadari pertengkarannya dan Ochaco.

"Kacchan-"

"Deku! Jika kau ingin bertanya apa aku masih memiliki perasaan kepada Uraraka, kau sudah salah paham, sialan!"

Izuku tersenyum kecut. "Kacchan, tapi kau tidak tahu. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Ochaco melupakanmu."

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang, Deku? Hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir. Uraraka bukan seseorang yang tepat untukku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dulu kami hanya sama-sama bersikap egois. Dari awal kaulah yang dicintainya. Sekarang aku punya Melissa, dan dia juga memilikimu. Kenapa kau harus mengungkitnya lagi sekarang?" Katsuki berdecak kesal. Inilah yang sudah lama ingin sekali ia katakan kepada rivalnya itu.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kami berdua juga sudah sama-sama menyadari satu hal, mau bagaimanapun hubungan kami sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk diulang," lanjut Katsuki. Kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Sejenak keduanya hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Kacchan, kalau Ochaco memang dulu mencintaiku, lalu kenapa dia berpaling?" Tanya Izuku tiba-tiba.

Katsuki menghela napas. "Kau pikir kenapa? Bodoh! Tentu saja karena dulu baginya kau _tidak tersentuh_. Kalian bersahabat dekat dan itu membuatnya semakin sulit mengakui perasaannya. Apalagi wanita bodoh itu selalu percaya dengan rumor percintaanmu di media massa. Bahkan aku dulupun berpikir kau tidak peduli dengannya."

"Mana mungkin."

"Aku memang dulu pernah menyukai Ochaco. Tapi itu dulu. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, Deku. Sudah bukan lagi saatnya mempermasalahkan masa lalu. Kau punya seorang putri yang harus kau besarkan dengan baik. Jangan biarkan ia melihat kelemahan dan kebodohan orangtuanya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan fakta yang baru kuketahui ini," jawab Izuku.

"Aku sendiri dulunya tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari siapapun, termasuk kau. Tapi karena Uraraka tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, karena ia tahu pasti hatinya milik siapa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujuinya. Kurasa setidaknya kau harus tahu tentang hal itu."

Izuku tersenyum pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal mendengarnya."

Katsuki terkekeh. "Istrimu adalah wanita baik-baik. Kau harus menjaganya, sialan!"

"Terima kasih, Kacchan!"

* * *

Izuku dan Katsuki menghampiri mobil milik Izuku yang diparkir di samping taman. Disana sudah ada Ochaco dan Saeko yang tengah duduk di kursi tengah mobil.

Izuku mengetuk pelan kaca mobil untuk memberikan isyarat. "Ochaco," panggilnya. Setidaknya ini adalah panggilan pertama Izuku terhadap istrinya setelah seminggu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Ochaco menoleh. "Deku-kun?"

"Apa Saeko-chan menangis?" tanya Izuku khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Ia baru saja tertidur. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ochaco menenangkan. Kini Izuku bisa melihat putrinya tengah berbaring di pangkuan ibunya. Izuku tersenyum melihatnya.

Izuku lalu menoleh kearah Katsuki. "Kacchan, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kurasa kami akan pulang sekarang."

Katsuki menoleh kearah Saeko. "Ah, ya kalian bisa pulang. Tapi aku akan membawa Saeko menginap di rumahku malam ini."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kacchan."

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan membawanya. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian dulu sebelum membawa Saeko pulang," ucap Katsuki. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menggendong Saeko yang masih terlelap dari pangkuan Ochaco.

Ochaco hanya diam melihatnya melakukan itu. _Mungkin Bakugou-kun benar_, pikirnya.

"Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Bakugou-kun," ucap Ochaco merasa tidak enak.

"Ya ya. Simpan ucapan terima kasih kalian nanti saja," ucap Katsuki yang kemudian berlalu pergi sembari membawa putri keluarga Midoriya itu.

Izuku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kacchan."

Izuku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Ochaco masih diam, tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Keduanya memilih diam selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Izuku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ochaco, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Izuku.

Ochaco menoleh. "Aku pikir, kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganku, Deku-kun," ucapnya.

Izuku berjalan mendekatinya. "Ochaco, aku sangat menyesal. Aku sudah keterlaluan akhir-akhir ini. Maaf, maafkan aku," ucap Izuku dengan nada penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

Ochaco menitikkan air matanya. Ia mulai terisak. "Deku-kun, kau sudah seminggu mendiamkanku."

Melihat itu Izuku langsung memeluk Ochaco. "Aku tahu. Pasti tidak mudah memaafkanku. Aku pantas menerima ini. Maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah lama melupakan Bakugou-kun. Aku bukan masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya, Deku-kun. Hanya saja aku masih merasa canggung saat bertemu lagi dengannya," ucap Ochaco sembari terisak.

Izuku mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Kacchan sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat egois dan seenaknya saja menyalahkanmu, Ochaco."

Ochaco masih terisak. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat suaminya. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu."

"Ochaco, tidak apa sekarang. Tenanglah. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Izuku menenangkan. Hatinya merasa hancur melihat Ochaco menangis karena dirinya. Dulu ia pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati Ochaco. Lalu kemana janji itu ia buang sekarang?

"Aku menerima apapun yang pernah ada di masa lalumu. Bukankah itu yang dulu pernah kukatakan? Aku minta maaf karena sempat melupakan janji itu dan melukai hatimu, Ochaco. Maukah..kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya lagi?" tanya Izuku.

Ochaco perlahan mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Deku-kun," ucapnya pelan.

Izuku tersenyum dan mengecup pelan dahi Ochaco. Membuat sang wanita seketika memerah pipinya. "Tidak akan. Aku janji," ujar Izuku. Malu, haru, dan bahagia kemudian bercampur menjadi satu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana. Seolah waktu kembali ke masa di saat Izuku pertama kali meminta Ochaco melepas marganya.

* * *

"Paman, bisakah kau menceritakanku sebuah dongeng? Papa dan mama biasanya menceritakannya padaku setiap malam," pinta Saeko pada pria berumur 29 tahun itu.

Katsuki menghela napas. "Tidak. Belajarlah menjadi dewasa, Saeko. Kau sudah 5 tahun. Bacalah sendiri kalalu kau mau."

Saeko kecewa mendengarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kentara sekali membuat Katsuki merasa tidak nyaman. Iapun menyerah. "Oke oke. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Seketika wajah Saeko kembali berseri. "Benarkah? Dongeng apa yang ingin Paman ceritakan?"

Katsuki berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum menyeringai dan mengambil posisi tidur disamping Saeko. "Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang penyesalan seorang putri yang bodoh dan pangeran yang keras kepala. Dengarkan baik-baik, Saeko."

* * *

**END.**


End file.
